So the Reality: The Amazing Race
by Samurai Crunchbird
Summary: First full story in the 'So the Reality' series. This is an 'Animation All-Star' edition of 'The Amazing Race'. It features Kim & Ron, along with ten other teams of 'all-time' great cartoon characters, in a race around the world. ...Complete...
1. Leg One: Omaha to Philadelphia

**My disclaimer: **I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus. Before I get done, I will probably tick off a few more studios, too. But if they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors. Since I am in south Florida now, the line has formed to the right and goes all the way to Sacramento!

**To Zardoz101: **Because you asked, I gave you a sneak peek at the list of teams. I made one change (Bender for Leela) for reasons that will reveal themselves later. I apologize for the inconvenience.

**To All Readers:** 1) Because of the "hurry-up-and-wait" aspect of 'The Amazing Race', some of the dialogue may read like a play's script, the rest may read like a normal story. I am sorry, but it's the only way to preserve the pacing of the story to match that of a standard 'Amazing Race' episode.

2) The departure times, seat availability, and duration of flights are completely fictional—_**Please**_ do not waste your time trying to correct me by using info from travel sites and various brochures. We are dealing with _**cartoons**_ here, remember?

3) This chapter is probably going to be _**way**_ longer than most of the others. Unless I get a lot of requests to do so, the opening theme sequence will only be posted in this chapter and referenced throughout the rest of the chapters. This sequence, combined with the "special rules" explanation (see below) and the fact the story is tracking _eleven_ teams (soon to be dwindling), will greatly stretch out this chapter. Enjoy!

""""""""""

_**So The Reality: 'Amazing Race'-Omaha (Start)**_

(Voice of Phil Keoghan): "Tonight, on 'The Amazing Race', eleven of the greatest drawn duos in the history of the world begin their quest for cartoon supremacy, domination of animation, and—oh, yeah—One _**MILLION**_ Dollars!!! And it all starts..._next_!"

'_Amazing Race_' opening theme begins...

_(A gentleman hunter, in full gear, is pointing a shotgun at a large gray rabbit, whose upper-half is just above the ground. The hunter has a look of sheer rage on his face, while the rabbit looks as if he is begging to be spared. They both turn to the camera and sweetly smile.)_

**BUGS & ELMER...**

_(A little girl is at her psychiatry booth, with a round-headed boy about to place yet another nickel into her cup for advice. They stop their transaction, turn to the camera, and smile.)_

**CHARLIE & LUCY...**

_(A robot and his red-headed friend are seen from behind their couch as they watch "All My Circuits". They turn around to face the camera. The friend is smiling and the robot glaring while 'flipping the bird'.)_

**BENDER & FRY...**

_(A determined auburn-haired cheerleader is fighting an off-camera foe to her right. Only the foe's black-gloved, green-glowing hand and leg dressed in a form-fitting green material are shown. The blue-clad lower half of a foe is seen as he is flying upward off-camera after a punch from a blonde teen-aged boy. Right after that punch, the boy's pants fall down. The fighters freeze their poses and turn their smiling faces to the camera.)_

**KIM & RON...**

_(A skinny, unshaven man and his large brown dog are running away from yet another mummy. They stop in mid-stride and smile for the camera.)_

**SHAGGY & SCOOBY...**

_(Pictures of exotic locations, faded, flash behind a white field with bold black letters in the foreground, stating there are...)_

_**11 TEAMS OF 2**_

_(A fat orange tabby is about to kick his favorite beagle off the table again. Just before the cat's foot makes contact, the cat and dog smile for the camera.)_

**GARFIELD & ODIE...**

_(The sun starts shining. The camera pans down to the ground. A moose pops up from the ground and pulls a squirrel up with him. They turn to the camera and smile.)_

**BULLWINKLE & ROCKY...**

_(A raven-haired, masked teen slings a customized "throwing star" toward a large foe—which is initially blocking the camera's view of he and his orange-haired flying partner. At the same time, the partner shoots a green disk toward the foe. The foe dodges both of these attacks, and both items simultaneously hit the camera. After the explosive meeting of weapons and camera lens, the screen is smoking around the edges and cracked in a couple of places. The team sheepishly smiles at what's left of the camera.)_

**ROBIN & STARFIRE...**

_(A football-headed kid with a sweater tied around his waist walks up to an African-American preteen with a "fade" haircut twice as large as his head. After performing an intricate "secret handshake", they turn and smile for the camera.)_

**ARNOLD & GERALD...**

_(A white dog and a baby are playing chess. The baby distracts the dog long enough to switch some of the pieces on the board. After the dog discovers the cheating, he begins to lunge at the baby, ready for a full-fledged fight. With the dog still in the air, they freeze in their poses, turn to the camera, and smile.)_

**BRIAN & STEWIE...**

_(With sheer anger in his eyes, a jaundiced, fat slob is choking his similarly-hued son. They stop in mid-grasp, turn their heads, and smile for the camera.)_

**BART & HOMER...**

_(Shots of exotic locations around the world start to become wrapped around a turning, emerald-hued, Mercator projection map of the world, followed by the yellow-lettered logo of...)_

"_**THE AMAZING RACE"!!!**_

""""""""""

_**9:00 AM**_

(Voice of Phil): "This is Omaha, Nebraska...Home of agricultural giant Con Agra, and insurance giant Mutual of Omaha...headquarters of both RFD TV (a 24-hour farming channel) and Berkshire Hathaway (headed by multi-billionaire Warren Buffett)...A shining example of past, present, and future that shapes the modern-day heartland of America. Here at Rosenblatt Stadium, home of the College World Series for generations, twenty-two of the cartoon world's finest stars begin the first leg of a race around the world."

Eleven teams of characters lined the stadium's red clay warning track in straight-away center field (408 feet from home plate), where twenty-two identical backpacks and corresponding fanny-packs are lined parallel to the team positions along the wall. Standing about two yards away from the center of the line of characters, yet well within hearing range of all who would listen, is Phil Koeghan, explaining the rules to the teams.

"Good morning to all of you, and welcome to Omaha, Nebraska, the start of an exciting race around the world. There are many challenges that await you on your journey. Specially-marked clues will guide you along the way. Here in Omaha, you start as eleven teams of the greatest pairings in cartoon history. Before this race is finished, only three teams will remain, with the ultimate winner capturing the grand prize of one _**million**_ dollars!

"We will combine different rules from each of the past seasons, but for the most part, the standard 'Amazing Race' rules concerning clues, instructions, penalties, and pit stops will apply. We will also throw in some surprises of our own, as if there aren't enough twists to a race such as this. However, some special rules must apply to this particular race to ensure fairness to all teams:

"First, all teams must use commercial flights, local taxis, or vehicles specifically mentioned in the clues you will receive. As with all flights on 'The Amazing Race', these commercial flights will be economy-class or business-class only (paid for by credit cards that are exclusively to be used for these flights). There will be no flying by use of special powers, or natural phenomenon pursuant to one's character. There will be no use by any specific character of any specialized favors or modifications to currently-owned vehicles to secure transportation.

"Second, no supernaturally glowing powers or abilities to pull objects out of thin air will be used in the race by any character.

"Third, no weapons, gadgets, or any technological items other than those supplied in your backpacks or specifically issued for a particular task are allowed to be used by any character.

"Fourth, for teams with _both_ members under legal driving age, a member of our operations team will be provided to drive you when driving is necessary to complete a task. This driver will _**only**_ follow the directions given by the team, _even if those instructions send the team the wrong way_.

"Fifth, any direct interference by outside forces in an attempt for one team to gain an unfair advantage over the other teams will result in the offending team receiving a two-hour penalty for the first offense, and elimination for any further interference."

At this cue, a group of floating spheres surrounded the teams. These metallic spheres, slightly larger than beach balls, were decorated with the official red-and-yellow "Amazing Race" stripes along their middles. The stripe was only interrupted by the circular lenses aimed at the competitors.

"Finally, we didn't forget about that little battle incident, Teen Titans…" said Phil, giving a titanium-melting glare toward Robin & Starfire before continuing, "…so instead of putting our cameramen in harm's way, we took a page from the cartoon playbook and have designed these cameras to be in constant contact with our operations base. They will follow you 24 hours a day for the entire duration of the race. The only privacy these cameras will give are a) during mid-flight, though they will still show you boarding the planes and taking your seats; b) after you have officially "checked in" at a pit stop, where they will be accessed for post-race interviews, then join other camera spheres to serve as perimeter guards for the pit stop rest areas; and c) just outside the doors of any restroom used during the race, out of courtesy to the competitors."

After this explanation, Phil looks at each character and asks, "Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

After most of the others indicated they fully understood the rules, Bugs chimed in, "No problem, Doc."

A horrified look came across Ron's face. "Wait a minute. Since he called you 'Doc', does that make you..." he began to shudder, "..._Doctor Phil??_" Despite their impressive speed and mobility, the camera spheres were barely able to dodge the projectiles of nausea spewed by every competitor at the mere thought of such a thing.

"Ron," glowered Phil, "Be glad I have not yet started the race. Once the race began, you would have been hit with a 2-hour penalty for race sabotage by invoking such a hideous thought…not to mention hit with my hand upside your head!"

"This is SO not helping your 'equal partners' campaign, Ron!" choked Kim as she was still clearing her revisited breakfast from her mouth.

Phil waited for the last of the teams to ready themselves again before shouting...

"Teams...the world awaits you..._for one __**million**__ dollars_..._**GO**_"

A thundering sensation shook the stadium as twenty-two sets of legs staged a full-force stampede, traveling the 136 yards (_do the math_, _ok?_) to their respective packs. On eleven of those packs laid the standard yellow-and-black "Amazing Race" clue envelopes. As each team approached their packs, one of the team members opened the clue. Since all of the teams got to the packs at roughly the same time, the cameras jumped from team to team as they read their first clue…

_**9:06 AM**_

ELMER: "Dwive…"

LUCY: "…yourselves…"

FRY: "…to…"

SCOOBY: "…Rincoln…"

STARFIRE: "…Nebraska."

PHIL (off-screen): "All teams must drive to Memorial Stadium in Lincoln, Nebraska…home to the five-time national champion University of Nebraska Cornhuskers…"

_ROCKY: "He really likes to hear himself talk, doesn't he?"_

PHIL (again, off-screen): "I'll pretend I didn't hear that! Anyway, teams must travel through the players' tunnel to the field and run to the middle of the fifty-yard line to receive their next clue."

GARFIELD (continuing to read from the clue): "Each team…"

BART: "…will receive…"

ARNOLD: "…fifty dollars…"

BRIAN: "…for this leg…"

RON: "…of the race."

""""""""""

For most of the animated pairs, the trip was uneventful, with teams jockeying for position while pushing the speed limit to its edge. Of course, on Interstate 80, this means they were being passed left and right by the normal commuters of this route. While most of the teams were enjoying the scenery and smells that emanated from nearby farms, Kim was too busy scolding Ron for his earlier actions.

"Ron, you can be so brilliant at times, like when you created the Naco or when you saved us at Camp Wannaweep. That makes it more frustrating when you get such a lame-brained idea as to get on Phil's bad side before we could even start the race! I love you, Ron…but sometimes, you scare me."

Ron had a shocked look on his face for nearly the rest of the drive. After countless villains, doomsday weapons, and deadly lasers, Kim Possible…Little Miss 'I Can Do Anything'…is scared of _him_?

As they left the interstate and stopped at a red light, Kim turned to Ron. She was still frowning, but her face was relaxed from its previous fit of anger. She squeezed Ron's hand gently and said, "It's still a long race ahead. We better keep our heads in the game."

_RON (turning to Kim and holding her hands during an 'in-race' interview): "I don't know how, and I don't know when…but I swear, in the name of all that is good and decent, I will find a way to make it up to you...even if it takes the rest of my life to do so."_

_KIM (turning her head from Ron): "__**Please**__…don't make me hurl __**again**__!"_

At that point, the light turned green. About .02 microseconds later, there were dozens of honking horns, waving hands with only one finger displayed on each, and shouting of words uncharacteristic for Nebraskans to say in virtually any other circumstance. If racing for a million dollars was not enough motivation, this emotional display provided additional incentive for the cartoon pairs to quickly complete their trek to their reserved parking spaces at Memorial Stadium.

""""""""""

_**10:47 AM**_

As the teams made their way through the players' tunnel, "Sirius" by the Allan Parsons Project began to boom throughout the stadium speakers. A machine off to one side of the tunnel began to generate fog out through the opening of the tunnel. The competitors were getting the full, traditional "Cornhusker Tunnel Walk" treatment, with a capacity crowd of over 81,000 rabid Big Red fans cheering for them as they rushed onto the field.

When the teams reached the sidelines, they discovered the field was slightly modified from its usual configuration. Both goal posts were side-by-side on the same end of the field. Cones split the field into four equal sections, with one line split between the field's hash marks and the other line right on the 50-yard line. A three-foot tall, black podium stood at the intersection of these lines. A red-and-yellow striped banner hung from a black box perched on the podium. The box had a hinged top that displayed the "Amazing Race" logo. Two boards flanked the podium—one marked "Kick", the other marked "TD". Eleven numbered tags hung on each board, ready for selection. One by one, members of each team took a clue out of the box and read the words, "Detour…'Kick' or 'TD'…" followed by the rest of the instructions…

PHIL (off-screen): "A 'Detour' is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons…"

_BULLWINKLE: "Gee…he really **does** love to hear himself talk!!"_

PHIL (annoyed and shouting—yet still off-camera): "_**Cram **__**it**__**, Moose!!**_" (back to normal voice) "In this 'Detour', teams have a choice of 'Kick' or 'TD'.

"In 'Kick', one team member serves as holder while their partner kicks field goals of 15, 20, and 25 yards. Since the ball has to travel through the end zone, a distance of 10 yards, to get to the uprights, the kicks will take place at the 5-, 10-, and 15-yard lines respectively. If the kicked ball goes through the wrong set of uprights, the kick will not count.

"In 'TD', teams must score touchdowns from 30 and 40 yards out. These teams only have to score twice thanks to an additional wrinkle to the task…each receiver, while given a ten-yard cushion at the snap of the ball, will be covered by a member of the famed Nebraska "Black Shirt" defense.

"There are only two stations for each choice, so performance of each task is on a 'first-come, first-serve' basis. Once a team completes their task, they must go to the referee at their station for their next clue."

While Phil was busy yapping his mouth…

PHIL: "Hey, Writer Boy…_**Knock it off**_, already!!"

_**I'd hold my tongue if I were you, Phil…otherwise, a certain group of linebackers will find out about your comparison of their mothers' sexual promiscuity to public transit!!**_

PHIL: "Eeep…" (runs and hides behind Herbie Husker, the school's mascot)

As _**I**_ was saying, Bugs and Arnold snagged the first and second tags from the 'TD' board, while Lucy and Garfield were the first two to grab from the 'Kick' board.

Lucy's selection of 'Kick' made Charlie Brown turn enough shades of red to match the hues worn by nearly all of the fans in the stadium. He now saw her at the 5-yard-line, holding a football. As he put on his padding, jersey, helmet, and shoes, Charlie turned to his partner and growled, "Why 'Kick' for us? You _know_ what always happens…I run at the ball, you pull it away, I land on my back, and kill myself!" This brought a look of shock from Lucy.

"Charlie Brown," she countered, "you're such a blockhead! I know we've had our differences, but do you _really_ think I would do such a thing here…in front of _all_ these people…and millions _more_ watching on national television…with a _**million dollars**_ riding on our success??"

This made Charlie focus on the kick ahead. He backed up about five yards, and ran up to the football, his leg fully extending for the kick as the ball is harmlessly removed by the holder.

"_**AAAUUUGGGHHH!!**_" was all Charlie could say as he crashed to the turf.

"Gee, Charlie Brown, I guess I would," pondered Lucy, with a sly grin on her face.

With the help of two trainers, Charlie Brown got up from his fall. Lucy had to duck to avoid Charlie's helmet being thrown at her. After enduring a long stream of boos and catcalls from the capacity crowd, Charlie Brown & Lucy were escorted off the field to the training room…

_CHARLIE (sitting on a bench and glaring at the camera for an 'in-race' interview): "__**Forget**__ it!! I'd rather take the two-hour penalty than put up with__** that**__ again!"_

Over at the other 'Kick" station, Garfield displayed great accuracy, completing the task with just three kicks. At least Odie was smart enough to put on a helmet after the first successful kick…

_GARFIELD (shrugging his shoulders and smiling during an 'in-race' interview): "Hey. The rules didn't __**say**__ the ball and the holder couldn't go over the crossbar __**together**__!"_

Once Garfield took the clue from the referee, he walked over to Odie (still getting up from the meeting with the kicking net after the last field goal) and opened the envelope…

_**10:59 AM**_

GARFIELD & ODIE (together): "Fly to Philadelphia…"

PHIL (in a scared whisper, while peeking out from behind Herbie): "Is it safe for me to talk yet…_**Mister**_ Writer…_Sir_??"

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah…That joke was starting to get old, anyway.**_

(Off-screen voice of Phil): "Whew…" (returning to his normal voice) "Teams must drive their marked cars to Lincoln Municipal Airport. After they fly to Philadelphia, they must travel by taxi to Independence Hall—the cradle of American freedom—where they will receive their next clue."

GARFIELD: "Hmmm…(reading last line of the clue)…'Warning…_surprises_ ahead!'…maybe free Philly cheesesteak sandwiches at the airport?"

One of the 'TD' stations saw Arnold & Gerald making several attempts. Unfortunately, each one was successfully thwarted by the massive "Black Shirt" cornerback. That's when Gerald & Arnold decided to call time-out and 'huddle-up'…

_ARNOLD (sitting next to Gerald during an 'in-race' interview): "We figured out kinda early this guy knew almost every standard play in the book…"_

_GERALD: "…That's why we had to design a __**non**__-standard play! (exchanges 'high-five' with Arnold)"_

They scored their first touchdown when Gerald ran completely around the defender three times, causing the defender to fall down from dizziness. The defender was still a little groggy when Arnold threw a fade pass, hitting Gerald in the corner of the end zone…

The second 'TD' station found three trainers and Elmer Fudd checking on the condition of Bugs Bunny. An equipment manager stood nearby, wondering how a brand-new helmet could break so cleanly into two pieces.

_ELMER (in another 'in-race' interview): "Bugs twied his famous 'buwwow undew the gwound method of beating the big guy. How was he to know about the fake gwass and the concwete undewneath it?"_

Bugs was extremely dazed, but otherwise none the worse for wear. As he was being helped off the field to shake the cobwebs out of his head, Kim & Ron took his team's place in the station…

Meanwhile, back at 'Kick', Brian & Stewie entered the station left by Garfield & Odie, while Bender & Fry took over for Charlie Brown & Lucy. The ball was no match for Bender's 'shiny metal…' _foot_ as his kicks went over the crowd-protecting nets and into the stadium's upper deck.

Brian had trouble with his first couple of kicks, sailing wide left on both of them. After making an adjustment to his approach, he was successful from 15 yards out. His 20-yard attempt was straight, but just a little short. At this point, Stewie offered Brian a little incentive.

"Come on, Brian," encouraged Stewie, "you can do it…just picture the ball as being my head! That's it…just concentrate on kicking the…_**OW!!**_ You FOOL!!"

_STEWIE (still scowling at Brian during an 'in-race' interview): "I told him to picture the **ball** as my head, not actually **kick** my head!!" _

_BRIAN (turning to Stewie): "Wow…I was wondering why the ball had such a hard shell on it…"_

Kim & Ron flawlessly executed their scoring plans. First, Kim caught a pass from Ron and used one hand to perform a back-flip over the diving "Black Shirt". On their second score, Kim threw a short toss to Ron, who used his prime henchman-evading skills to leave the defender in his wake…

Robin & Starfire filled the station recent vacated by Arnold & Gerald. Because of Robin's ninja training, he appeared in the end zone immediately after the ball was snapped. It was just a matter of Starfire throwing the ball far enough so the Boy Wonder could snag it for the score. She overthrew him once, but was accurate with her next two tosses…

After Bender & Fry left, Rocky & Bullwinkle took to the kicking station. The antlered one was still puzzled at Rocky's 'Detour' selection.

"Why are we doing 'Kick' instead of 'TD', Rock…" pleaded Bullwinkle, "…Don't you remember my days as starting fullback at Wossamatta U.?"

"Yeah," replied Rocky, "but do you realize what these big guys could _do_ to you? It's bad enough WU is on Nebraska's non-conference schedule this year…"

"Wait a minute…", asked Bullwinkle. "Did you say, '_non-conference_' schedule?"

"Uh-huh…first week!"

'Isn't that the week they usually roll up a 40-point lead by halftime?"

"That's right…and their fifth-stringers are grinding opponents into sausage by the fourth quarter."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start _kicking_ already!!"

""""""""""

_**11:30 AM**_

Teams began to arrive at Lincoln Municipal Airport to book their flight to Philadelphia. According to the booking agent on duty, there were only three flights available that day…12:33 pm, with only eight seats remaining; 1:46 pm, with nine seats remaining; and 3:05 pm, which had many open seats. Since none of these flights were 'non-stop', the teams of Garfield & Odie, Arnold & Gerald, Robin & Starfire, and Kim & Ron took the 12:33 flight. Bender & Fry arrived at the airport before the Teen Titans and Team Possible, but Bender had an issue with the security checkpoint. Fry turned to one of the camera spheres and explained the delay.

"_Bender just kept being held back at the metal detector," said Fry. "Why couldn't they realize he was __**all**__ metal…and how did __**you **__guys get past the checkpoint, anyway?" At this point, the sphere displayed identification credentials (one at a time) from the FBI, Justice League, United Nations, Department of Homeland Security, Global Justice, and Interpol. "Wow," gasped Fry, "I __wondered__ what you did when you're not following us."_

""""""""""

As Rocky & Bullwinkle started their first kick, Brian was finally successful on his second field goal and was trying for the 25-yarder. The kick shanked to the right and hit Rocky on the head. After a few choice words unsuitable for repeating in a family-friendly story, Rocky hurled the ball at Brian's head. The ball became lodged in Brian's facemask as he fell down, face up, at the 15-yard line. This gave Stewie an inspiration for payback. He proceeded to kick the ball out of the facemask and over the uprights. Since nothing in the rules prohibited switching holder and kicker roles for the task, the kick was ruled as good, and the referee gave them their directions to Philadelphia.

Kim & Ron's vacancy was filled by Shaggy & Scooby. Their skills at running away from ghosts far exceeded the ability of the "Black Shirt" to tackle them. However, Scooby's lack of fingers caused him to drop each of Shaggy's first four passes. When they switched roles, Scooby's passing ability did not fare much better. That's when Shaggy came up with a solution. The clue did not specify _which_ direction, if any, the pass had to be thrown…

_SHAGGY (explaining his plan in yet another 'in-race' interview): "Like, we gave him a taste of his own medicine, man!"_

The "Nebraska option", where a quarterback had a choice of whether to run with the ball or pitch it back to a trailing running-back, could easily be stopped by a regular defense from those distances—but _not_ by just one man! On the first option, Scooby held the ball and ran just enough to attract the defender. He then slung it back to Shaggy's extended arms for an easy score. With the second play of this system, Shaggy faked the toss and ran it in himself…

After Robin & Starfire left, Bugs & Elmer were ready to re-enter their 'TD' station. However, Bart & Homer had yet to attempt the task. The 'first-come, first-serve' clause in the clue gave the jaundiced duo priority over Bugs & Elmer. Bart threw a short pass to Homer, who was sharply tackled by the Nebraska cornerback after taking three steps with the ball. The bone-jarring impact resulted in a fumble, recovered in mid-air by Bart. He proceeded to score as both grown men were still untangling themselves. As if Lady Luck wasn't smiling brightly enough on Bart, his next pass was deflected off Homer's helmet and into Bart's waiting hands as he scampered to the end zone…

Bullwinkle was accurate from 15 and 20 yards, but it took two extra tries to make it from 25 yards away. This threw the moose/squirrel combination into ninth place as they left for the airport…

When Bugs & Elmer were denied re-entry to their 'TD' station, they watched as Shaggy & Scooby executed their plan. They took their cue from the 'Mystery, Inc.' players and ran two option plays of their own. This put them in tenth place, but they had a new spark of hope going on to Philadelphia…

Just as the final spectators were shuffling out of the stadium, Charlie Brown & Lucy were finally given their next clue…

""""""""""

_**1:27 PM**_

The first Philadelphia flight was airborne and the second flight was starting to board their plane when the Peanuts pair arrived at the airport. The camera spheres captured the images of Bender & Fry, Brian & Stewie, Shaggy & Scooby, and Homer & Bart boarding the second flight. This left Charlie Brown & Lucy to join Bugs & Elmer and Rocky & Bullwinkle on the third flight…

""""""""""

_**5:45 PM (Flight #1 arrives in Philadelphia)**_

As Garfield & Odie, Arnold & Gerald, Robin & Starfire, and Kim & Ron departed from the airport, they each hailed taxis to brave the 'rush-hour' traffic through the 'City of Brotherly Love'. About an hour later, they reached Independence Hall at the same time as the second flight from Lincoln made its landing. Robin & Starfire were the first to open their clue envelope…

_**6:42 PM (Independence Hall)**_

ROBIN & STARFIRE (together): "_Road Block…Who's off to a 'Rocky' start?_"

PHIL (wearing his normal khaki shirt, but red-white-and-blue, star-spangled boxing trunks): "A 'Road Block' is a task only one team member may perform…and we _will _enforce the rule used for two of our regular races that no team member can perform more than 6 'Road Block' tasks during the course of this race…

"In _this_ 'Road Block', one team member will re-enact various scenes from the 1976 classic film, 'Rocky' and its most popular sequel, 1983's 'Rocky III'—and not the one with the moose and squirrel, either!

"That team member must crack four eggs into a glass, drink them (with some water, if necessary), jump rope 50 times, then run the marked 2.9-mile course to the 'Rocky' statue in front of the Philadelphia Museum of Art. The other team member must travel by taxi to the statue, at 1 Ben Franklin Parkway, and wait for their team-mate to join them before receiving their next clue…

""""""""""

_**6:43 PM **_

A fanfare of trumpets cut through the twilight air as Starfire, Arnold, Ron, and Odie ran to their respective stations. The fanfare grew as they started cracking eggs and pouring the slimy clear-and-yellow contents into their crystal tumblers.

The rest of the horn section joined into the music—as did drums, strings, and bass guitar—as the four competitors began drinking their concoction. At different intervals, the cameras switched to Starfire pinching her nose to drink her eggs, Arnold spilling egg on his shirt and being informed he had to repeat this part of the task, and Ron clinking glasses with Odie as a toast before slamming down their impromptu snacks-in-a-glass…

_**(Trying hard now…)**_

…Starfire choked on her eggs, but used the bottle of water to keep them down. Arnold resumed his second attempt to drink his eggs. Odie stumbled over his rope, but quickly recovered and began jumping. Ron's rope movement was fast enough to require the cameras to replay his actions in slow motion to count his jumps…

_**(It's so hard now…)**_

…Starfire, still queasy, began her rope jumping, but had to stop after only 25 jumps to let her stomach settle. Arnold was getting the hang of the jump rope, but only after his waist-tied sweater got caught up in the rope a few times. Ron was setting a world-class pace for his run—as far as humans go. However, Odie, being a dog, was still matching him stride for gallop…

_**(Trying hard now…)**_

…Starfire was just finishing her last jump when Arnold began his run through the marked path. Ron and Odie could see a bronze figure in the far distance, with two smaller figures just exiting cabs parked next to the bronze figure…

_**(AAAAHHHHHHHHH)**_

…each of the taxis holding Bender & Fry, Brian & Stewie, Shaggy & Scooby, and Homer & Bart were less than six blocks from Independence Hall. With his ears continuing to ring from their last field goal back in Lincoln, Brian was still hoping the surprise ahead involved putting Stewie into colonial-style arm and leg stocks in front of Washington Park. Still, the rushing cabs created a four-car pileup, jamming the streets ahead of them for over an hour…

_**(Getting strong now…)**_

…Thanks to the smoothest flight transfers in the history of Chicago's Midway Airport, the last three teams arrived in Philadelphia just in time to learn about the traffic jam. Their taxis were forced to take a round-about way to get to Independence Hall, but they still began to close the distance on the stranded teams ahead of them.

_**(Won't be long now…)**_

…Despite Arnold's head start, Starfire was quick to overtake him on the route. Ron and Odie were almost neck and neck as they recognized the smaller figures as their friends, cheering them on in anticipation of getting to open their next clue…

_**(Getting strong now…)**_

…The last of the tow trucks cleared the wreckage ahead of the second group of teams. They departed their cabs and began to open their clues…

_**(AAAAHHHHHHHHHH)**_

…Starfire widened her distance from Arnold as they reached the half-way point on the route. Ron and Odie reunited with their partners at the base of the 'Rocky' statue. As a chorus of strings began to play, the teams nearly opened their clues simultaneously…

_**7:35 PM**_

RON & KIM and GARFIELD & ODIE: "Make your way to the 'Pit Stop'…"

PHIL (still in the same shirt/trunks combo as before, standing next to the 'Pit Stop' mat): "Oh, come on, people!! What _'Rocky'_ re-enactment would be complete without the steps?...(now pulling up his trademark khaki shorts over the trunks)…Teams must run up the 65 stairs from the statue to the museum's front entrance…the 'Pit Stop' for this leg of the race. The last teams to 'check in' here _**may**_ be eliminated!"

_**(Gonna fly now…)**_

…Odie & Garfield began their climb quicker than their human counterparts; but Garfield was so out-of-shape, he was winded after the first tier of steps…

_**(Flying high now…)**_

…Endurance was not an issue for Kim & Ron, who took the stairs two at a time, passing Garfield & Odie within the first few seconds of their ascent...

_**(Gonna fly now…)**_

…Starfire reunited with Robin at the base of the statue. As the Titans finished reading their clue, an exhausted Arnold stumbled up to the statue to meet Gerald…

_**(FLYYYYYYYYYYY)  
**_

…Garfield got his 'second-wind' and joined Odie to resume the climb. Arnold regained his composure to begin his ascent with Gerald…

_**(FLYYYYYYYYYYY)**_

…Robin & Starfire passed Garfield & Odie and set their sights on Team Possible. Kim & Ron reached the last step, performed a flawless tandem handspring, and landed on the mat with a resounding…

_**(BOOONNNNNGGGGGG!!!!)**_

_**7:38 PM**_

PHIL (giving a stern look to Kim & Ron): "Kim & Ron…You are Team Number ONE!"

KIM & RON (exchanging high-fives and hugs): "_**BOOO-YAH!**_"

PHIL (still looking stern at the team): "…However, the clues mentioned surprises…I still remember that 'Dr. Phil' crack from this morning! The first surprise makes the first team to arrive also the first team _eliminated_ from the race!"

KIM & RON (freezing mid-hug, in utter horror): "_**WHAT??**_"

_KIM (during a 'post-race' interview): "I know I couldn't stand the sliminess of the raw eggs…but I swear I was half-ready to kill Ron with my bare hands at that point!" _

PHIL (now grinning from ear to ear): "I'm _kidding_! I'm _kidding_! You know I had to get you back for that. Seriously, you two…as winners of this leg of the race, you will each receive a 2008 Toyolet Primmus Hybrid, which you will get to enjoy at the end of the race…now let the next team 'check in', please."

_**7:39 PM**_

PHIL: "Robin & Starfire…you're team number two!"

…Robin & Starfire hug for a moment and then jump off the mat to make way for two more teams to 'check in'…

_**7:40 PM**_

PHIL: "Arnold and Gerald…you're team number three!"

…Arnold & Gerald perform their secret handshake as they walk off the mat …

_**7:42 PM**_

PHIL: "Garfield & Odie…you're team number four!"

…Garfield & Odie flop just off to one side of the mat in sheer exhaustion…

_**8:44 PM (Independence Hall)**_

…The second set of racers began to open their clues. As they began to read them, a massive series of squealing tires, crunching metal, and blood-curdling screams were heard. This could only mean one thing…the last three pairs have caught up with the rest of the pack! While it took some time to convince any more drivers to assists the seven teams, Bender, Stewie, Shaggy, Homer, Lucy, Elmer and Rocky (the squirrel) finally managed to secure taxis for the trip to the statue of the _other_ 'Rocky'. The remaining team members began their 'Road Block' tasks to the increasing sound of a lone bass guitar, repeatedly playing a note one octave below 'middle C'. The cameras switched to the different competitors to the driving beat of this crescendo and the joining of several other guitars…

_**POW…POW-POW-POW…POW-POW-POW…POW-POW-POOWWW…..**_

…Fry, Shaggy, Bullwinkle, and Bart were eager to down their eggs, while Bugs, Charlie Brown, and Brian were a little hesitant at first before taking their drinks…

_**POW…POW-POW-POW……POW-POW-POW…POW-POW-POOWWW…..**_

…Shaggy, Fry, and Bart wasted little time completing their rope jumping. Bugs and Brian were gaining ground after taking so long with their eggs. Charlie and Bullwinkle got caught up in each other's rope, causing them to fall behind…

_**(Risin' up, back on the street…Did my time, took my chances…)**_

…Shaggy and Bugs were leading the group of seven at the start of the run through the marked course. Fry and Bart were close behind. Because Brian was not used to running like a normal dog, his short legs kept him lagging back with Charlie and Bullwinkle, who just finished their jump-rope portions…

_**(Went the distance now I'm back on my feet…Just a man and his will to survive…)**_

…Bugs took a slight lead over Shaggy as they gained further separation from the rest of the pack. Brian, Charlie, and Bullwinkle were closing in on Bart and Fry…

_**(So many times, it happens too fast…You trade your passion for glory…)**_

…Bugs held back a strong charge from Shaggy with six blocks left before the statue. Fry and Bart, not used to running such distances, were nearly caught by Bullwinkle, Charlie, and Brian when they reached the half-way mark…

_**(Don't lose your grip on your dreams of the past…) **_

…Bugs crashed into Elmer at the base of the statue. This let Shaggy catch up to meet Scooby and read their clue. Bart still led the remainder of the pack as they began the last half-mile of the course…

_**(You must fight just to keep them alive…) **_

…The teams from Looney Tunes and Mystery, Inc. were neck-and-neck all the way up the steps. It took slow motion instant replay and a computer-enhanced 'photo finish' to determine…

_**9:30 PM**_

PHIL: "Bugs & Elmer…you're team number five! That makes Shaggy and Scooby team number six!"

All four of the cartoon icons exchange hugs and handshakes, knowing they survived to race another leg…

_**(It's the 'Eye of the Tiger', it's the thrill of the fight…Risin' up to the challenge of our rival…)**_

…All five remaining teams met in a massive collision at the base of the statue. Once they got themselves apart, Homer & Bart led the climb, followed by Charlie & Lucy, Bender & Fry, and Brian & Stewie. It took a few extra seconds for Bullwinkle to peel Rocky off of 'Rocky'…

_**(And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night…)**_

…Bender & Fry passed Charlie & Lucy, but still trailed Bart & Homer by a few steps. Rocky & Bullwinkle overtook Brian & Stewie and were closing in on the racers ahead of them…

**_(And he's watchin' us all with the 'Eyyyyyyyyyeee…of the Tiger'…)_**

…The cameras cut to shots of each remaining team hitting the mat, with their names and 'check in' times displayed in the lower left corner of the screen…

_**9:34 PM**_

PHIL: "Bart & Homer…you're team number seven!"

_**9:35 PM**_

PHIL: "Bender & Fry…you're team number eight!"

_**9:36 PM**_

PHIL (motioning to a spot just off the mat): "Charlie & Lucy…you're the ninth team to arrive. Come over here for a moment."

…This act drew looks of total confusion from nearly everyone in attendance, including the teams who already 'checked in' just moments ago…

_**9:38 PM**_

PHIL: "Brian & Stewie…you're the tenth team to arrive. Please stand next to Charlie & Lucy for a moment."

…This made the on-lookers even more puzzled than before. One of the clues mentioned _surprises _ahead, but this situation was a real stumper…

_**9:39 PM**_

PHIL: "Bullwinkle & Rocky…you're the last team to arrive…"

…Phil then motioned for Charlie & Lucy and Brian & Stewie to join them on the mat. The looks of confusion turned into complete shock when Phil said…

"I'm sorry to tell you…but you have _**ALL**_ been eliminated from the race!"

_**(END CREDITS)**_

""""""""""

**Author's Notes** Well, that's _one_ way to shorten the next few chapters! To those who endured this epic endeavor so far, _**congratulations**_! I hope I added enough twists and turns to keep your interest. For the next two weeks, I am going on my own 'Amazing Race' as I am going on a road trip from Florida to—that's right—my hometown of Omaha for a class reunion. I may or may not be able to post the next leg of the race during that time, but I assure you it will not be much later than that. I already have the main itinerary for the race and a pretty good idea who will probably be the final three teams for the race to the finish line. I will, however, entertain any comments you may have on the subject.

""""""""""

The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!!

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	2. Leg Two: Philadelphia to Scotland

_**My disclaimer**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus. Before I get done, I will probably tick off a few more studios, too. But if they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors. Since I am in south Florida now, the line has formed to the right and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**To all readers:**_

**1)** Because of the "hurry-up-and-wait" aspect of 'The Amazing Race', some of the dialogue may read like a play's script, the rest may read like a normal story. I am sorry, but it's the only way to preserve the pacing of the story to match that of a standard 'Amazing Race' episode.

**2)** The departure times, seat availability, and duration of flights are completely fictional—_**Please**_ do not waste your time trying to correct me by using info from travel sites and various brochures. We are dealing with _**cartoons**_ here, remember?

**3)** Unless I get a lot of requests to do so, the opening theme sequence will only be posted in the first chapter and referenced back to it throughout the rest of the story.

**4)** I have grown tired of all these "Ki-Go" and "Ron-Go" stories; so I thought I would throw in a little "AG-GO". Don't worry…you'll figure it out soon enough! Enjoy!

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Previously, on "The Amazing Race"…Eleven teams of the greatest teams in cartoon history converged on Omaha, Nebraska, to embark on a race around the world…**

"_Teams...the world awaits you...__for one __**million**__ dollars...__**GO!**__"_

"…**The teams got a 'kick' out of their 'Detour' in Lincoln…**

…"_Come on, Brian," encouraged Stewie, "you can do it…just picture the ball as being my head! That's it…just concentrate on kicking the…__**OW!!**__ You FOOL!!"_

"…**then found things a bit 'Rocky' in Philadelphia…**

…_Starfire, still queasy from the raw eggs, began her rope jumping, but had to stop after only 25 jumps to let her stomach settle. Arnold was getting the hang of the jump rope, but only after his waist-tied sweater got caught up in the rope a few times. Ron was setting a world-class pace for his run—as far as humans go. However, Odie, being a dog, was still matching him stride for gallop…_

"…**but **_**nobody**_** was prepared for the startling surprises dealt to not one, not two, but **_**three **_**teams…**

"_Bullwinkle & Rocky…you're the last team to arrive…"_

…_Phil then motioned for Charlie & Lucy and Brian & Stewie to join them on the mat. The looks of confusion turned into complete shock when Phil said…_

"_I'm sorry to tell you…but you have __**ALL**__ been eliminated from the race!"_

"…**What new surprises await our remaining eight teams on their quest for One **_**MILLION**_** Dollars?? Find out **_**NEXT**_**!"**

""""""""""

'_Amazing Race_' opening theme begins..._** (Please go to chapter 1 for theme sequence)**_

""""""""""

_**So The Reality: 'Amazing Race'-Philadelphia (Leg #2)**_

(Off-screen of Phil): **"This is Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the "City of Brotherly Love" and birthplace to such bastions of Americana as the Declaration of Independence, the Liberty Bell, '**_**American Bandstand**_**', and—of course—the Philly cheesesteak sandwich! At the top of the famous steps featured in the 1976 classic, **_**'Rocky'**_**, is the front entrance to the Philadelphia Museum of Art…the first 'Pit Stop' in a race around the world…**

"…**After 'checking in' at the 'Pit Stop', teams stay for a mandatory rest period to recharge and interact with the other teams…**

Arnold & Gerald and Bugs & Elmer were pretty much keeping to themselves. Arnold was still recovering from having to down those eggs _twice_ (two of the first batch spilled on his shirt) while Bugs was still healing from the collision with the Field Turf and concrete base of Nebraska's Memorial Stadium. It was all Gerald and Elmer could do to help their partners in their delicate conditions.

In another corner of the makeshift rest area, Bender & Fry were trading insults with Bart & Homer…

_FRY: "Why are you guys so yellow?"_

_BART: "Why are you so stupid?"_

_HOMER: "Why are you so fat?"_

_BENDER: "Like you've got room to talk, Tubby!"_

_HOMER (reaching forward): "Why you little…" (begins to choke Bender, actually constricting the robot's neck)_

Fry had a surprised face as he turned to Bart, "Wow…That's tri-density galvanized titanium!" he said, "How is he _doing_ that? How did he even _find_ Bender's neck?"

Bart just massaged his own neck and replied, "Years of practice, man…years of practice."

Shaggy was trading lasagna recipes with Garfield while Odie and Scooby were poring over Dalmatians in latest issue of '_Spots Illustrated_'. Team Possible and the Titans were swapping tales about their fiercest battles and strangest villains. While Starfire was regaling her battle stories to Ron, Kim was re-telling some of her latest adventures to Robin.

"BeBees, huh?" pondered Robin, "Maybe I could get Cyborg a date for Homecoming after all!" This made Kim laugh a little louder than what was really appropriate for the joke.

"You beat your older sister and became empress of your whole _planet_? That is so Badical!" proclaimed Ron…

_STARFIRE (in a 'Pit Stop' interview, with Robin seated to her left): "Ron is so goofy…so __dreamy__…so different from any other boys I have ever seen. I hope to better understand this 'Ron Factor' of his. It's too bad __Kim__ keeps him on such a tight leash!"_

_KIM (in a separate interview, with Ron seated to her right): "Robin is such a fantastic __fighter__! I've finally met a boy my age with the same drive, the same determination, the same __passion__ about saving the world. If only __Starfire __wasn't always hanging on him like a rag doll…"_

_RON and ROBIN (on a "split-screen", with matching looks of fuming jealousy, facing towards their partners): "HELLOOOOOO!!! BOYFRIEND!!! RIGHT __**HERE**__!!!"_

…_The interview camera pulls back to reveal all four of them together, with Kim and Starfire in the center of the picture…_

_KIM and STARFIRE: "Jinx! You owe us a soda!" (both giggle)_

_RON and ROBIN (faces turning red): "Ooooooooooooooooooooh!!"_

""""""""""

(Off-camera voice of Phil): **Kim & Ron arrived at 7:38 pm…They depart at…**

_**7:38 AM—Day 2**_

KIM & RON (reading the clue): "Intersection…"

(Off-camera voice of Phil): **At an 'Intersection', teams must join forces to perform their next tasks, and must stay together as a group until they receive a clue that releases them.**

Since Kim & Ron opened their clue just before Robin & Starfire, Kim thought it was best if the two joined for the 'Intersection'.

KIM (calling out to Robin & Starfire): "Guys, would you like to join us?"

STARFIRE: "We'd _love_ to."

Starfire dragged Robin with her to Team Possible. She ran right up to completely surprise Ron with a massive hug, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. The momentum of her grip's release caused Robin and Kim to collide. While Robin was annoyed at having to waste time untangling himself from Kim, Kim smiled sheepishly and blushed so her face matched her hair. By the time all four teens were standing again to read the rest of the clue, it was…

_**7:40 AM**_

Arnold & Gerald quickly teamed up with Garfield & Odie after they found the 'Intersection' clue…He and Ron read the rest of the clue at the same time.

ARNOLD: "Fly yourselves…

RON: "Cork, Ireland…"

(Off-camera voice of Phil): **Teams must travel from Philadelphia to Cork, Ireland, then travel by taxi to Blarney Castle, where they will receive their next clue.**

_**9:30 AM**_

Bugs & Elmer were quick to pair up with Shaggy & Scooby. This forced Bender & Fry to put aside their differences with Bart & Homer long enough to face their trip to Ireland.

BUGS (reading from the last part of the clue): "Each group of four will receive $500 for this leg of the race…"

_**9:35 AM**_

FRY: "…to be kept separate from the funds used by the usual teams of two."

_**9:58 AM**_

As the Titan-Possible team was getting settled into their seats on the flight to Cork, Kim and Starfire quickly and graciously spun around so that they landed next to the partner of their counterpart. Ron paid no attention to Starfire's cooing and giggling. Instead, he cast a painful glance toward Kim's playful jabs at Robin. Here was his best friend since pre-K—Kim "I can do _any_thing" Possible—draped all over Robin the Boy Wonder, who successfully made the leap from 'sidekick' to true hero and leader of a formidable team of his own. The whole experience made Ron very uneasy, to say the least—borderline psychotic and paranoid to say the most.

'_How could she do this to me?' _he thought._ 'She's practically__** throwing**__ herself at him. I thought she loved me, but I guess Bonnie was right about the "Food Chain"—it just appealed to Kim's hero side instead of her high-school side. The only thing she hasn't done yet is jump in his lap and shout __**"Hey, big boy…Take me! I'm yours!"**__ I know we've only been dating for a short while, but this whole thing is __**so**__ sick and wrong on __**so**__ many levels! She may as well rip my heart out of my chest, pour some Diablo sauce on it, and calmly eat it right in front of me!' _

At the same time as this one-man episode of 'Agony County' was taking place, Robin was getting angrier by the minute. Part of his attention demanded that he block the many advances of this famous but strange red-head next to him. However, the majority of his thoughts were focused on Starfire and her actions toward Ron.

'_This is ridiculous!' _thought Robin, _'What does __**he**__ have that I don't? Is it his wide, silly grin, his questionable table manners, or his ability to put his foot in his mouth so often he gets athlete's tongue…__**Ouch**__! That is starting to __**hurt**__…'_ His next thought was voiced out loud—maybe a little too loud to be discreet…

"**WILL—YOU—KNOCK—THAT—**_**OFF**_**?!??!?"**

This display of outrage caused every eye on the plane to focus on the foursome, including those of the mega-team of Arnold & Gerald-Garfield & Odie. Every motion was frozen. This included the serving of several meals and drinks, which caused them to spill, fall and otherwise create quite a mess up and down the aisle of the plane.

The tension was only broken when…Kim and Starfire began laughing hysterically and exchanging 'high-fives'. This only made Ron's face grow more melancholy (if that was even possible) and Robin's face more hardened.

Robin took a deep breath before speaking again, understanding the spectacle they just made out of it all. "Starfire, just _what_ is going on here?"

Starfire, still giggling uncontrollably, turned to Robin and explained, "When I learned Kim & Ron were joining us in Omaha for the race, Kim and I cooked up a little plan to mess with your heads. We wanted to find out just how—I believe she said—'tweaked' you two would get if we went after each other's boyfriends…"

Kim laughed and continued, "…It's like I was giving you an 'anti-massage'. Your shoulders kept building _more_ tension as I was rubbing them. Star and I saw the look on your face, Robin, and it was priceless!"

This caused Robin to get even madder. "Star, I know _you_ like playing your little jokes to make me jealous," he declared, "but Kim, did _you_ even think of how Ron would feel?"

Kim started, "I'm sure Ron was having the time of his life, enjoying the attention of Starfire, right Ron…Ron?"

It was only at that point that Kim thought to look in Ron's direction. The look he gave her revealed layer after layer after excruciating layer of pain. More layers revealed themselves with every passing second.

_RON (sitting next to Kim during an 'in-race interview'): "I know I caused us to start badly on this race, but this…this… (turns away from the camera)"_

_KIM: "Ron, I said I was sorry. Every other 'red-blooded' American boy would have __**loved**__ all that attention from Starfire. How could __**I**__ know you didn't even notice her?"_

_RON (glaring at Kim): "But I'm not every other 'red-blooded' American boy. I'm a clueless __**loser**__, just like Bonnie has said all these years…"_

_KIM: "Ron, you are __**NOT**__ a loser! Stop __**saying**__ that!!" _

_RON (ignoring Kim): "But more than that, it's called '__**trust**__', KP. __**You**__ should have trusted __**me**__…like __**I**__ trusted __**you**__!"_

_KIM: "Ron…"_

_RON: "Just leave me alone right now, OK? It's a long flight and we need our rest…"_

The silence on that plane was so deafening, the pilot's 'final approach' message caused half of the plane to jump in shock…and caused a familiar mess to be made. Arnold turned to Garfield at this point and had only one thing to say to the orange tabby…

"…I thought you told me Odie was _house-broken_!"

""""""""""

_**11:14 AM (Philadelphia Airport)**_

Bugs & Elmer-Shaggy & Scooby boarded their plane along with the combo of Bender & Fry-Bart & Homer. Shaggy & Scooby caused most of the passengers to despise them part of the way through. Apparently, they found the galley and ate all of the in-flight meals, soft drinks, and snacks intended for all the passengers. At least they left the flight's entire alcohol content intact…

…which paved the way for Bender to raid the liquor supply and drain every bottle on the plane. Needless to say, the skies were markedly _**un-**_friendly that night.

_**8:38 AM (Local time, as several time zones were crossed-DUH!)—Day 3**_

The taxis for the first two mega-teams pulled into the red-and-yellow marked 'reserved' spots at Blarney Castle. Arnold-Gerald-Garfield-Odie—or **_"AG-GO"_**—had an extra spring in their step. They were enjoying the fresh, crisp morning air as they looked forward to the next clue. The Titan-Team Possible group felt like they could use another 24 hours of shut-eye as they trailed behind the race's new leaders…

_**8:39 AM**_

ARNOLD (reading the yellow clue page): "Detour…

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"A 'Detour' is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this 'Detour', teams must choose between 'Kiss it' or 'Toss it'.**

"**In 'Kiss it', all four team members must kiss the famed Blarney Stone, one at a time. This task does not require any real speed or strength, but it requires a lot of patience. Not only do they have to kiss the stone in the traditional fashion, bending over backwards on a support scaffold), they also have to wait in line behind all the others who have camped out for hours before the castle opened at 8:00 AM to do the same thing. After the last team member puckers up to the stone and leaves the scaffold, the attendant will give them their next clue… **

"**In 'Toss it', teams must perform a task that honors the original Scottish occupants of Blarney Castle—long before Ireland became an independent nation—the caber toss. As a group, teams must toss this 17-foot long and smooth log, known as a caber, from one end of this neighboring soccer field to the other—from goal-line to goal-line. Once the caber crosses the completion goal-line, the team will receive their next clue…**

After much discussion, "AG-GO" decided to wait in the 'Kiss it' line.

_GERALD (during 'in-race' interview): "If you think two pre-teen boys, a cat, and a dog are going to try slinging __**that**__ telephone pole around, you're __**nuts**__!!"_

The Titans-Team Possible group took a lot less time making their choice. Ron spoke with open bitterness before any other comments could be said.

"Look," said Ron, "We are four heroes here—or at least three-and-a-half, counting myself…" which caused Kim to frown again, "Since a) the rules do not prevent us from using our _non-glowing_ strength or our knowledge of leverage, and b) I really don't feel like kissing _anything_ right now, let's just toss this toothpick and get the next clue!"

…Indeed, the line has become long for the chance to kiss the Blarney Stone. By the time "AG-GO" got there, over fifty people were already in line. To their credit, the staff of Blarney Castle did manage to keep the line moving…

…Kim & Ron were the first to lift the caber, but Robin & Starfire were quick to follow. On a three count, the team flung the pole at least one-fourth of the way down the field (aka the pitch). With the fourth effort, the team completed their task and ran to the nearby official for their clue…

_**8:46 AM**_

STARFIRE (reading from clue): "Fly to Salisbury, England…

(Off-camera voice of Phil): **Teams must travel by taxi back to Cork International Airport, where they will find a 'first-come-first-serve' sign-up sheet for one of four charter flights to an airstrip just outside of Salisbury, England. From there, teams must travel by bus twelve kilometers to the famous rock formation known as Stonehenge, where they will receive their next clue.**

STARFIRE (continuing the clue): "…the 'Intersection' is still in effect…"

'_Oh, great,' thought Ron with a full measure of sarcasm, 'this just keeps getting better and better…'_

""""""""""

_**9:12 AM**_

… "AG-GO" finally got their turn to kiss the Blarney Stone, but it wasn't easy for everybody. Bending back and placing his lips on the stone may have been rather easy for Arnold, but Gerald's 'fade' hairstyle kept getting in the way of his attempt. It took him four attempts to finally plant the smooch on the rock. Garfield was rather flexible, but extremely short. He missed the stone on his first try, but was successful in the second.

Odie was a different story altogether. His massive tongue easily licked the stone's complete surface from bottom to top (remember, he _was_ upside-down). This was easy to do, but it caused such revulsion throughout the line behind them, everybody turned back and ran away from the castle. This made things a_ lot_ easier for the next two pairs of teams, who were just approaching the castle as this mega-team received its clue at…

_**9:21 AM**_

GARFIELD (finishing the clue): "Hmmm…'more surprises ahead.'…maybe Salisbury steaks this time?"

ARNOLD (annoyed, to Garfield): "One, Salisbury steaks were created in America. Two, what is it with you and food, anyway?"

GARFIELD (patting his stomach): "Hey! This is not a _beer_ gut, you know!"

""""""""""

_**9:23 AM**_

…The Looney Tunes-Mystery, Inc. mega-team, not bothering to ask why there was no longer a line for the Blarney Stone, decided to 'Kiss it' rather than 'Toss it'. Elmer's height (or lack thereof) proved to be a minimal issue, but all four completed their task in short order…which was just about as quickly as the Simpson-Futurama mega-team, finished 'Toss it'. Thanks to Bender's strength, the mega-team managed to toss the caber all the way down the field in just _one_ throw. Both teams received their clues at…

_**9:27 AM**_

…The Titan-Possible mega-team entered the airport, stopping at the sign-in sheet long enough to secure the first flight, scheduled for 10:00 am. Robin noticed his Team Possible counterpart was in a bit of a funk. 'Heck…' he thought, 'Earth, Wind, & Fire and The Commodores _combined_ didn't have _this_ much funk!' He knew the tow-headed teen needed some help—and quick. While Starfire and Kim were using the 'little heroine's room', Robin sat next to Ron.

"Hey…" said Robin.

"Hey right back at ya!" replied Ron, in the best smile he could muster, given the circumstances.

"You know," continued Robin, "that was a rotten thing they did to us on the plane."

"Yeah," sighed Ron, "Zorpox the Conqueror couldn't have done better himself!"

"Zor-Who?"

"Never mind, man. It's just that I have given my heart and soul to that…that…"

"Don't say something you know you're gonna regret later, Ron."

"But you don't understand. I have entered pits of certain doom, been shot at by hundreds of cannons, lasers, and nearly every plasma ray known to mankind. I have sustained hundreds of cuts and bruises, several broken ribs, a few concussions, and I think I nearly _**died**_ a couple of times…_**AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE MONKEYS**_!!!!

"But you…you are the _**Boy Wonder**_…sidekick to _Batman_ of all people! You got into this racket to avenge the death of your family…to fight corruption and crime…to put right the injustices of this world…and to prove that 'Crime Does Not Pay'!

"Then, on top of all _that_, you assembled one of the greatest crime-fighting teams this side of the Justice League. _You_ formed the Titans. _You_ had the drive, the initiative, and the leadership required to join them together and keep them together—no matter what."

Ron then hung his head and looked at himself. "Me? _I _don't need to avenge anyone's death…my folks are just fine! _I_ didn't form my own 'super-team'…I just have my little buddy, Rufus. _I_ have _none_ of these reasons to do any of this crazy 'save-the-world' stuff…I just want to go to Paris, study international cuisine, marry my 'soul mate', grow old with her, and _die_!"

"Then why, Ron," asked Robin, "Why do you do all this crazy stuff? I know darn well you don't get any money and very few of the accolades you truly deserve. Why do you do it?"

"Why? It's all for _her_! Because that is the only way to keep her alive! I swear she has a 'death wish' or something; but ever since pre-K, I just couldn't picture my life without her. I really don't think I _can_ live without her! Only recently have I had enough courage to tell her just how much she means to me! If necessary, I will walk through the fires of Hell itself, _just for her_!"

Robin put a reassuring arm on Ron's shoulder. "Dude," proclaimed Robin, "forget that 'three-and-a-half heroes' junk! We have '_**four**_-and-a-half' heroes, with _**you**_ taking the extra portion!"

This brought a smile to Ron's face, "Coming from you, that's one bon-diggety compliment!" His smile turned just the slightest bit sinister. "However, we _still_ have to find a way to get back at those two for what they _did_ to us!"

Robin's smile began to match Ron's, "Now _that's_ more like it! What do you have in _mind_, Naco-Man?"

"Not much," replied Ron, "just a little _something_ from the Zorpox playbook…"

""""""""""

_**9:47 AM**_

"AG-GO" arrived at the airport to sign up for the 10:30 flight. Just a few minutes later, the Loony Tunes-Mystery, Inc. mega-team barely beat Simpson-Futurama to the clipboard, putting their names in place for the 11:00 am flight. This left the 11:30 flight for Simpson-Futurama.

""""""""""

_**10:00 AM**_

After Team Titan-Possible boarded their flight, Ron turned to Kim and spoke to her for the first time since their flight to Cork.

Ron put a re-assuring hand on Kim's shoulder. In his most forgiving, understanding, and caring voice, he looked into her eyes and said, "KP, I'm beginning to see the light."

Kim was just happy he was speaking to her again, but she could not figure out what to make of Ron's current mood. "See the light about what?" she asked.

At this inquiry, Ron giggled a little and cooed, "About Robin, silly."

"Oh-kaaaaayy…", Kim said as she started to wonder just where this was going.

"I mean, he's so cute, so _buff_…and don't tell me _you_ haven't noticed how well he fills in those _tights _of his. _Girl_, not everybody could pull off _that_ kind of fashion statement!"

"Ron, you're starting to creep me out much!"

"I wonder what deep, dark secret he's _hiding_ under that mask of his."

""""""""""

While this discussion was taking place, Robin took Starfire's hand in his and met her eyes with stone-cold determination.

"Star," said Robin, "I…have a confession to make."

Starfire's face was puzzled at the seriousness of Robin's tone. "Confession?" she asked, "About what?"

Robin looked deeper into her eyes. "I've found someone else."

"Wh…What??" Starfire's face was starting to resemble that of a newborn fawn on a darkened road, coming face-to-face with an SUV.

Robin's face became all starry-eyed as he gently said, "Yes, that's right. I've found someone who understands me more…someone who cares about what I say and how I feel. In fact, he's just about the sweetest, kindest, gentlest person on the face of this earth."

Starfire pulled him close. Her eyes were starting to glow with extreme jealousy. She screamed at Robin, "Just _**what**_ do you see in that red-headed little…wait…did you just say, _**'**__**HE**__**'**_?"

Robin chuckled lightly and said, "You were _so_ right about Ron. He really _is _as dreamy as you said. And he has one of the purest hearts of anybody I have ever met. I'd really like him to spread some of that 'Ron-shine' _my_ way."

"Robin, you are starting to scare me…"

"You know, I couldn't help but look when he lost his pants at the caber toss today. I mean…those _boxers_…"

""""""""""

At this point, both Kim and Starfire screamed, "_**NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**_"

A pause of a few seconds seemed to drag on for hours. Ron and Robin turned to their partners and said…

"_**JINX!!**__ Right back at ya, girls!_"

While Kim and Starfire could only just stare, Ron and Robin were rolling in laughter on the limited floor space of the charter plane. They were exchanging 'high-fives' as the ladies were starting to return to reality.

Starfire's eyes were beginning to glow again as she raised her hands and bellowed, "Robin, YOU _LITTLE_…"

Kim had to bring Starfire's hands down to keep the Titan from blowing up the plane.

"I guess we had that coming, huh?" asked Kim.

"Big time!" Ron chuckled.

Starfire was still puzzled. "How could you _do_ this? What made you come up with such a _plan_, Robin??"

Robin laughed as he waved a hand toward Ron. "Oh, _no_…It wasn't _me_! Ask the _**genius**_ over here."

Kim and Starfire were both puzzled now. "_**Ron??**_"

Robin answered, "Yep! While you two were 'freshening up', we had a heart-to-heart talk. After that, he drew up this brilliant plan while mentioning some dude named Zorpox." This drew a familiar smile from Kim.

"Kim," continued Robin, "you gotta give the man some credit! He has overcome so many fears, so many injuries, and I'm NOT going to mention the monkeys! He has done all this and continues to do all this for one reason…for you. He does this to keep you safe…to keep you alive so he can treasure another day with you in his life."

Starfire was surprised to hear this. "Really?" she inquired, "Before I met Robin, no boy would even open the door for me! Kim, hold onto him with all your heart, for as long as you can. I may not have lived on this planet long, but thanks to Robin, I know what true love is. Believe me, to do all that just for one person…that's love!"

It was Kim's turn to talk, and she turned her attention squarely to her team-mate.

"Ron," pleaded Kim, "I am _**so**_ sorry about the prank we pulled on you guys. I thought it would be just a little harmless _fun_. I would never…ever…_ever_ intentionally hurt you that badly. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Ron's face was cold and motionless for a moment.

"R-Ron?" cried Kim as her face displayed what she considered the most important 'Puppy-Dog-Pout' of her entire life up to that point.

Slowly, Ron's face began to move…to twitch…to generate a gleam in his eyes…to smile.

"_**BOO**__-YAH_!!" howled Ron, as he took Kim in a tight embrace. The limited plane space prevented him from twirling her in the air like he did on the last day of the school year.

Starfire offered her hands to both Kim and Ron. "Truce?" she offered.

"Truce!" was proclaimed by Kim, Robin, and Ron…followed by a triumphant proclamation from Ron.

"JIN…Oh, forget about it. Come here, guys."

The group hug lasted all the way to the plane's final approach in Salisbury.

""""""""""

_**12:13 PM-Stonehenge**_

The Titan-Possible mega-team stood in awe of the famed stone formation for only a moment before Ron reached into the clue box and pulled out the familiar yellow envelope. Upon opening it, he saw two of the familiar blue directional clue slip...but two strange orange pamphlets drew his attention as well…

RON (reading from one of the blue slips): "Drive to St. Andrews Old Golf Course…"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"All teams must drive specially marked vehicles to St. Andrews Old Golf Course, believed by many to be the birthplace of golf. Teams must go to the 18****th**** tee to retrieve their next clue."**

RON (finishing clue): "…The 'Intersection' is over and all teams are released at this point to resume racing on their own."

After handing half the combined money, the other blue slip, and one of the orange pamphlets to Robin, the two shook hands and wished each other luck for the remainder of the race.

As Kim and Ron enter their marked car, Ron examined the orange pamphlet. Ron had a quizzical look on his face once he saw the word 'Rebirth' on the outside of it. "What do they mean by '_Rebirth_'??" he pondered as he opened the pamphlet.

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Stonehenge is not only a world-renowned landmark, it is said to possess great and mystic powers. Some Druid followers believe miracles could be performed because of its influence.**

"**Such is the case with 'Rebirth'. This is a brand-new surprise specifically designed for this race. In thousands of cartoons throughout history, characters sustain injuries that would instantly kill a mere human being. After each catastrophic event, that same character re-appears unharmed in the next scene.**

"**This is the only 'Rebirth' point in the entire race. Once they reach the 'Pit Stop', each of the eight remaining teams will cast a vote to bring back **_**one**_** of the three eliminated teams—Charlie & Lucy, Bullwinkle & Rocky, or Brian & Stewie. In case of a tie between two of the three teams, the third eliminated team will choose the winner."**

The cameras captured the names and times of all the other mega-teams as they reached the temple of stone…

_**12:44 PM**_

"AG-GO"

_GERALD (during an 'in-race' interview): "Man, I'm glad to get rid of that annoying cat! Enough lasagna jokes already!"_

_**1:17 PM**_

Loony Tunes-Mystery, Inc.

_ELMER (during an 'in-race' interview): "Mystewy, Inc. Hah! What a couple of scwewballs. Just what was in those Scooby Snacks, anyways?"_

_**1:46 PM**_

Simpson-Futurama

Fry began to divide the remaining combined funds. Bart attempted to swindle Fry into giving more than his fair share to Homer. After a menacing glare from Bender, Bart thought better of it and quickly ran off with the proper amount.

""""""""""

_**1:48 PM**_

Kim & Ron approached the marked parking spaces at St. Andrews just before the Titans pulled into another space. Team Possible barely beat the Titans to the 18th tee. Ron quickly grabbed a clue from the box…

RON (reading from the clue): "…'Road Block'…Who wants 'Fore' play?"

KIM (quickly snatching the clue): "I'll take it!"

After opening the rest of the clue pamphlet, her face went from a devilish grin to a look of total disappointment.

KIM: "Oh…it's _golf_!!"

RON: "Well, DUH, Kim…We're at the 18th _tee_ at _St. Andrews_, the birthplace of _golf_!! What did you _think_ it…?" (Gets a glare from Kim, then blushes) "Ooooh...he-hee…yeah…" (Becomes serious again) "Head in the _game_, KP!!"

KIM (face growing devilish again): "_**Riiiiiight!**_"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"****A 'Road Block' is a task only one team member may perform…and **_**no**_** team member can perform more than 6 'Road Block' tasks during the course of this race…**

"**In **_**this**_** 'Road Block', one team member must pick a ball specially-marked with their team name from these nearby buckets of golf balls…then use the provided tees, clubs, and caddies to play the 357-yard 18****th**** hole of this hallowed course…**

"**Their team-mate must navigate one of these specially-marked carts to a designated area just off the 18****th**** green…**

"**Once the 'Road Block' task is completed, those racers must join their team-mates and run to the scoring tent next to the grandstand. In this tent is the 'Pit Stop' for this leg of the race, where each team will cast their 'Rebirth' vote. Even with this vote, the last team to check in here **_**may **__**still**_** be eliminated!"**

""""""""""

Robin and Kim quickly scrambled to the location of the buckets. Robin was first to find a ball marked _'Robin & Starfire'_. He grabbed a club recommended by the caddie, placed the ball on the tee, and…_**WHACK!!**_ He was not yet at the muscular level of the average PGA player, but the drive went 240 yards—impressive for a complete novice to the game.

'I never considered I'd have to remember the fighting style of Duff _Killigan_,' thought Kim, 'but here goes...' _**WHAACCK!!**_ To the surprise of all in attendance, her drive landed softly in the middle of the fairway, 258 yards from the tee…

…Because each golfer had to walk to his/her ball instead of use a cart, Robin got to his ball first and put his second shot within 15 feet of the cup…

…Kim took careful aim with her second shot. It may have been in the fairway, but trees and a left-side bunker stood between her and the green. After talking with her caddie, she chose the proper iron and hoped her shot was true…

…"FORE!!" Robin barely heard Kim's shout in time to duck the ball landing only 6 feet away from his ball. After making sure his putting line was not obstructed by the incoming ball, he re-focused on his shot. He took a deep breath and sank his putt. He then joined Starfire as they ran to the scoring tent…

_**2:09 PM**_

PHIL: "Robin & Starfire…you're team number _ONE!_" (Robin & Starfire embrace) "As winners of this leg of the race, you will each receive a brand-new 64" San-yo-yo plasma television, which you will get to enjoy after the race. Now please step over to the table, where you will cast your 'Rebirth' vote…"

""""""""""

…Kim required two putts to finish the hole, but thought it a great accomplishment to score a par in her first-ever golf experience that didn't involve windmills or golf balls exploding all around her…

_**2:12 PM**_

PHIL: "Kim & Ron…you're team number two!" (Kim & Ron exchange 'high-fives' as they walk to the table to cast their vote)

_RON (with a solemn face, during a 'post-race' interview): "It is said 'Whatever does not kill you can only serve to make you stronger'…"_

_KIM (giving a suspicious look): "Where did you learn that?"_

_RON (smiling broadly): "On a message in a fortune cookie."_

_KIM (rolling her eyes): "O-kaaay."_

_RON (solemn again, turning to Kim): "But that doesn't matter, Kim. All that matters is that we suffered a setback…we survived it…and it can only make us stronger in the long run, right KP?"_

_KIM (smiling and turning to hug the living stuffing out of Ron): "Right back at ya!"_

""""""""""

_**2:16 PM**_

Arnold & Gerald directed their driver to the St. Andrews parking lot, with Garfield & Odie's driver following right behind them. Garfield and Gerald took the 'Road Block' and found their specially-marked golf balls quickly…

…Garfield had the hair of Tom Watson, but the physique of John Daly. Garfield's first drive…flew a whopping, _astounding_, _**mind**__-boggling_…23 yards!

…Gerald squared his shoulders, reared back, and fired his tee shot…273 yards!!!

_GERALD (shouting triumphantly during an 'in-race' interview): "__**I **__**AM**__ Tiger Woods!!"_

…Garfield did not take too long to try his second shot…because of the downward slope, the ball rolled a massive…26 yards!!

_GARFIELD (during an 'in-race' interview): "Great…just another 306 yards to go. At this rate, I might as well cancel my reservations next month at that Italian spa! All that lasagna __**wasted**__!"_

…Because it was a much shorter walk than for Gerald's shot, Garfield reached the 75-yard mark by the time Gerald finally saw the position of his ball. It was just short of the water hazard, but still easily playable. With the iron selected by his caddie, his second shot landed within 10 feet of the hole…and started rolling…and rolling…and rolling…until it bounced off the hole's flag and stopped just 6 _inches_ from the cup! Gerald was so excited he ran a full sprint to the hole. Garfield finally broke the 100-yard mark when Gerald tapped in his putt…

_**2:32 PM**_

PHIL: "Arnold & Gerald…you're team number three!" (Arnold & Gerald put a little more energy into their handshake than usual, and then joined the other two teams at the table to cast their 'Rebirth' vote)

""""""""""

_**2:45 PM**_

Shaggy & Scooby nearly ran Bugs & Elmer off the road just outside of Salisbury on the way to St. Andrews. They put a little bit of distance between themselves and Team Looney Tunes by the half-way point. But Bugs, behind the wheel, was not to be outdone so easily by a hippie and his mutt! By the time they reached St. Andrews, Bugs found a parking space just ahead of the Mystery, Inc. team…

_SHAGGY (during an 'in-race' interview): "Like, that wouldn't have happened if we were driving the Mystery Machine, man!" _

_**2:58 PM**_

PHIL: "Bugs & Elmer…you're team number four!" (Bugs & Elmer shook hands and walked to the voting table)

_BUGS (in a 'post-race' interview): "Four? Hey, Doc…what happened to that fat blob of fur and his puppy?"_

…Garfield reached the 200-yard mark as Scooby was sinking his putt from 6 feet away…

_**3:04 PM**_

PHIL: "Shaggy & Scooby…you're team number five!" (Shaggy & Scooby slapped hands and paws)

_**3:14 PM**_

…Bender & Fry reached the tee just a moment before Bart & Homer. Bender used his strength to his advantage by delivering a massive shot that bounced once…twice…then into the cup for a hole-in-one!

…Garfield felt the breeze of the ball as it zoomed past him at 230 yards…

_**3:20 PM**_

PHIL: "Bender & Fry…you're team number six!" (Team Futurama went arm-in-arm to the voting table)

…At that moment, Homer's drive from the tee came within 6 feet of Garfield's current position…

_**3:36 PM**_

PHIL: "Bart & Homer…you're team number seven!" (Bart & Homer began to hug—until they realized they were still 'on-camera'—then, they strolled to the voting table)

…Garfield had further issues understanding the sandtrap was to be used only as a hazard on the course. If it was a matter of strokes instead of speed, he would have sustained a two-stroke penalty for the "present" he left in the left bunker. He finally finished the hole at…

_**4:15 PM**_

PHIL: "Garfield & Odie…you are the last team to arrive. Although your vote will still count for the 'Rebirth', I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

_GARFIELD (in a 'post-race' interview): "Well, that's just great! I had to hack at that stupid ball half the day and __this__ is the thanks I get? I'm calling my agent…"_

""""""""""

_**Leg 2 Epilogue**_

PHIL: "Well, the votes are counted and the results are final. The team to be 'Reborn' in this race is…coming up on the next leg of 'The Amazing Race'!!"

_**(END CREDITS)**_

""""""""""

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1)** This chapter was almost larger than the last one. Just imagine how much longer it would have been if I _kept_ the opening title sequence…Yikes!!

**2)** I received one or two messages wondering why this was placed in the 'Kim Possible' section of FanFiction. That was a fair question, but I hope the emphasis on Team Possible in this chapter helped justify this story's placement in the world of KP 'fan-fics'.

**3)** I hope you enjoyed the little "AG-GO" joke I included in this chapter. I have been told I have a way of turning a plot sideways sometimes…for good or bad!

**4)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!!

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	3. Leg Three: Scotland to Argentina

_**My disclaimer**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus. Before I get done, I will probably tick off a few more studios, too. If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors. Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**To all readers:**_

**1)** Because of the "hurry-up-and-wait" aspect of 'The Amazing Race', some of the dialogue may read like a play's script, the rest may read like a normal story. I am sorry, but it's the only way to preserve the pacing of the story to match that of a standard 'Amazing Race' episode.

**2)** The departure times, seat availability, and duration of flights are completely fictional—_**Please**_ do not waste your time trying to correct me by using info from travel sites and various brochures. We are dealing with _**cartoons**_ here, remember?

**3)** Unless I get a lot of requests to do so, the opening theme sequence will only be posted in the first chapter and referenced back to it throughout the rest of the story.

**4) **Definition of 'shiksa', according to Webster's: "Function: _noun_…(_often disparaging)_ a non-Jewish girl or woman."

**5)** I have heard of some unscrupulous fiends who make one or two changes to a chapter, then list it as updated. This would put the story at the head of the search line and subject to more "hits". Yes, I needed to make a change to correct the 'check-in' time for one of the teams. While my taste in women has been sometimes questionable, my sense of ethics has been, is, and always will be fundamentally sound. I try not to steal other people's story ideas (if possible) and I try to follow any submission guidelines set before me. Thus, I decided to wait until I finished _this_ chapter to go back and make _that_ correction. I hope this does not cause any confusion in any update alerts.

**6) **I did receive a few reviews questioning the story's placement in the "Kim Possible" category instead of somewhere else. I hoped the intensive focus on Kim & Ron in the last leg took a few steps in justifying its placement. But if it didn't, I think this chapter will add a little more justification, given the open-ended twists and turns that await Team Possible.

**7) **I only received one review concerning who should come back. The only problem is that he suggested two of the three teams, not just one. I had to use another method of determining who came back…Enjoy!

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Previously, on "The Amazing Race"…Feelings got out of control at an 'Intersection' …**

…_STARFIRE: "Ron is so goofy…so __dreamy__…so different from any other boys I have ever seen."_

_KIM: "Robin is such a fantastic __fighter__! I've finally met a boy my age with the same drive, the same determination, the same __passion__ about saving the world." _

_RON and ROBIN (on a "split-screen", with matching looks of fuming jealousy, facing towards their partners): "HELLOOOOOO!!! BOYFRIEND!!! RIGHT __**HERE**__!!!"_

"…**Heartache manifested itself as a cruel joke played en route to Cork, Ireland…**

_KIM: "Ron, I said I was sorry. Every other 'red-blooded' American boy would have __**loved**__ all that attention from Starfire. How could __**I**__ know you didn't even notice her?"_

_RON (glaring at Kim): "But I'm __**not**__ every other 'red-blooded' American boy. I'm a clueless __**loser**__, just like Bonnie has said all these years…But more than that, it's called '__**trust**__', KP. __**You**__ should have trusted __**me**__…like __**I**__ trusted __**you**__!"_

_KIM: "Ron…"_

_RON: "Just leave me alone right now, OK?…"_

"…**but thanks to a pep talk from the Boy Wonder, and a page from the Zorpox playbook, the tables were turned…**

…_RON: "KP, I'm beginning to see the light."_

_KIM: "See the light about what?"_

_RON: "About Robin, silly. I mean, he's so cute, so buff… I mean, he fills in those tights so well. Not everybody could pull off__**that**__ fashion statement!"_

_ROBIN (to Starfire): "You were so right about Ron. He really is as dreamy as you said. And he has one of the purest hearts of anybody I have ever met. I'd really like him to spread some of that 'Ron-shine' my way…You know, I couldn't help but look when he lost his pants at the caber toss today. I mean…those boxers…"_

_KIM & STARFIRE: "__**NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**__"_

_RON & ROBIN (giving evil grins to Kim & Starfire): "__**JINX**__ Right back at ya, girls!"…_

"**Teams encountered 'Rebirth' at Stonehenge, where each team had to consider which **_**one**_** of the three eliminated teams could return—Charlie & Lucy, Bullwinkle & Rocky, or Brian & Stewie…but only after taming the 18****th**** hole of the famed St. Andrews Old Course…**

_GERALD: "__**I **__**AM**__ Tiger Woods!!"_

"…**In the end, another team was sent packing…**

_PHIL: "Garfield & Odie…you are the last team to arrive. Although your vote will still count for the 'Rebirth', I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."_

_GARFIELD: "Well, that's just great! I had to hack at that stupid ball half the day and __this__ is the thanks I get? I'm calling my agent…"_

"**Who has been 'Reborn'? What awaits our remaining teams on their quest for One **_**MILLION**_** Dollars?? Find out **_**NEXT**_**!"**

""""""""""

'_Amazing Race_' opening theme begins..._** (Please go to chapter 1 for theme sequence)**_

""""""""""

_**So The Reality: 'Amazing Race'-St. Andrews (Leg #3)**_

(Off-screen of Phil): **"This is Scotland, home to kilts, haggis, and the birthplace of golf, St. Andrews Old Course. The luxurious 18****th**** hole was the second 'Pit Stop' in a race around the world…**

"…**After 'checking in' at the 'Pit Stop', teams stayed for a mandatory rest period to recharge and interact with the other teams; however, this rest period served an additional level of importance."**

_**4:21 PM**_

All seven remaining teams were giving their final good-byes to Garfield & Odie. While Garfield muttered something about returning to the sand bunker to complete some "unfinished business", all eyes turned to Phil. An envelope was protruding from the left pocket of his khaki-colored safari shirt.

After Phil came within reasonable speaking-voice distance of the teams, he opened the envelope. "Well," said Phil, "the votes are counted and the results are final...we have a three-way tie for second place…" This drew looks of confusion from everybody in attendance.

"…Bullwinkle & Rocky received one vote..." At this point, a replay showed Kim & Ron placing their ballot marked 'Bullwinkle & Rocky' in the wooden box.

"…Charlie & Lucy received one vote…" At this point, footage from Robin & Starfire was shown placing their ballot into the box.

"…and Brian & Stewie received one vote!" Footage of Shaggy & Scooby was shown casting their ballot.

Phil waited for the group to settle down before finishing his announcement. "It seems we had a 'write-in' candidate," declared Phil. "With all five remaining votes, you have selected…_**'**__**NONE **__**OF **__**THE **__**ABOVE**__**'**_!!! We saw who voted for the three_ listed_ choices, so I have to ask the rest of you…are you _proud_ of yourselves?"

A series of 'in-race' glimpses featured one of the members of each offending team…

_GERALD (with Arnold, the only ones to feel guilty for their vote): "We heard some of the other teams talk about it, but I just thought we would do it as a joke."_

_ELMER: "Why have mowe teams to twy scwewing us up?"_

_BENDER: "Hah! If it were up to me, I would just take the million and say 'So long, Suckers!' to the whole lot of you meatbags—even you, Fry!"_

_GARFIELD: "I say, 'Big Fat Hairy DEAL!' We are already out of the race, anyway."_

_BART: "Hey, Charlie, Rocky, and Stewie…Eat my shorts!"_

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Okay…I guess the _seven_ remaining teams will resume the race…Robin & Starfire arrived at 2:09 PM. They will depart at…**

_**2:09 AM—Day 4**_

ROBIN & STARFIRE: "Fly yourselves to…"

_**2:12 AM**_

KIM & RON: "Buenos Aires…"

_**2:32 AM**_

ARNOLD & GERALD: "… Argentina…"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Teams must fly to Buenos Aires, Argentina, and then travel by marked car 68 miles north to ****El Ombu de Areco, an estancia (or ranch) known worldwide for the breeding of prized cattle and polo horses. Teams must go to the front gate of the riding stables for their next clue**

_**2:58 AM**_

BUGS & ELMER: "Each team is given…"

_**3:04 AM**_

SHAGGY & SCOOBY: "$250 for this leg…"

_**3:20 AM**_

BENDER & FRY: "…of the race…"

_**3:36 AM**_

HOMER: "…'Warning…Surprise ahead!!' Not again!"

BART: "Man…that bites!"

A similar sentiment was shared by all seven teams as they arrived at the airport…only to discover it did not open until…

_**5:00 AM**_

The teams made a mad dash to the nearest English Airways counter to try booking their flights. After Kim & Ron, Shaggy & Scooby, and Robin & Starfire received their tickets for the 6:35 am flight, the plane was announced as full. The other four teams had to settle for a 7:24 am flight.

During the wait for their flight, Kim noticed there were dozens of pre-teen and teen-aged girls trying to fight their way through the crowds to get closer to the contestants. Many of them were holding pictures of Ron. She was thankful Ron was too engrossed in his breakfast to notice these girls. However, Kim was puzzled as to why the pictures were only of Ron—not Team Possible, not Ron & Wade, just Ron—and maybe three or four of him with Rufus. Just when Kim thought the weirdness scale was at maximum, a flurry of men in blue and green jump-suits whisked every single one of the girls out of the airport.

Ron finally looked up from his morning meal and asked, "KP, did you hear something?" Thankfully that was the moment the PA system announced first call for their flight, so Kim hurried Ron onto the plane.

""""""""""

Usually, the camera spheres caught footage of teams boarding the planes, but left just before takeoff. For some reason, one of the spheres remained on the plane as it took to the air. This, combined with the events of the past half-hour, were putting Kim into 'Full Battle Mode'. She constantly turned her head in different directions, looking for anything suspicious.

Once the 'Fasten Seat Belts' sign was turned off, Kim pounced into the aisle in a kung-fu fighting stance, ready to start kicking or swinging at anything that came close to her or Ron. Of course, Ron fell asleep shortly after taking his seat, and did not seem to notice the whirling blur of red and black that was Kim in her mission suit.

Luckily for all who dared to share the plane with the paranoid princess, a familiar voice soon came over the intercom…

_(Voice of Phil): "Attention 'Amazing Race' contestants…Your clue mentioned more surprises ahead. This one should be pleasant for most of you. With the approval of English Airways, one of our camera spheres has remained on each plane to record any personal messages you wish to send to your loved ones._

"_Since this flight will last sixteen hours before our stop-over in Brazil, feel free to take your time and gather your thoughts so you can give the perfect greeting to the folks back home—wherever or whenever they may be. Enjoy your flight, everyone."_

This seemed to put Kim at ease enough so she could slump back into her seat. Putting _her_ at ease seemed to put everyone _else_ at ease enough to come out from under their seats and relax for the long flight ahead.

""""""""""

_SHAGGY (sitting with Scooby): "Hey, Fred, Daphne, and Velma! Can you believe it? __**We**__ are still in the hunt for a __**million dollars!! **__Think of all the Scooby Snacks we could buy…"_

_SCOOBY: "Rheah!"_

_SHAGGY: "…and maybe you could trade that Mystery Machine in for a new Chryssan 'City & Farm' van with those 'Fold-up' seats and 30 miles to the gallon. Like, that would be __**sweet!**_

"_But enough about that…We miss you all and hope are ok. Fred, protect the girls from monsters…Velma, protect Daphne from Fred. __**WE LOVE YOU GUYS!!**__"_

""""""""""

_ROBIN: "Titans…we are still in the race, and we have met new friends…Kim & Ron. Cyborg, when we get back, I think I found someone you can take to Homecoming this fall. She's named BeBee, but I think she has nothing to do with Brother Blood's 'Hive'."_

_STARFIRE: "Hey, Raven…you asked about my 52-inch TV…Well, you can have it now…Robin & I got new 64-inch San-yo-yos in Scotland for finishing that leg first! Just keep Beast Boy away from the remote, okay?"_

_ROBIN & STARFIRE: "Stay safe until we get back!!"_

""""""""""

Because their combined "family" consisted of so many people, Kim & Ron agreed to give separate messages. Kim took the camera sphere to the back of the plane for a little privacy…

_KIM (smiling): "Hey, Mom, Dad, Nana, Mo, Rufus…you too, 'Tweebs'. Ron and I started off a little shaky, but guess what? We each won a 2008 Toyolet Primmus Hybrid! I don't know about what Ron will do with his, but Mom…I know that van you use to haul the 'Tweebs' to soccer practice is on its last wheels, so I'm giving it to you when we get home. I love you all, but now I gotta talk to Wade for a moment…_

"_(Face turning serious) Wade, we got a uber-weird sitch, here. A bunch of girls tried to mob Ron at an airport…in Scotland…at six in the morning! What's even stranger was there were these guys in blue and green jump-suits who bulldozed all of those girls out of that airport in a matter of seconds. This is like something straight out of the Twilight Territory! I may not be able to reach you again for your results. If you find out anything, at least tell the producers of this show. Do what you can, okay? Kim out!"_

""""""""""

Once Kim finished her message, she came out with the camera sphere and handed it to Ron. She then gave him another bear-hug and a kiss on the cheek before returning to her seat. Ron then took Kim's place in the back of the plane with the sphere…

_RON (smiling broadly): "Hi Dad. Hi Mom. I know you just adopted little Hana a couple of weeks ago, so I hope she is doing ok. (Frowning a little bit) I'm sorry I'm not really being a good 'Big Brother' now, but I hope to make it up to her when I get back. Who knows? If she sees this a few years from now, she may just understand that I could not pass up an opportunity like this._

"_How's my little buddy, Rufus? You know I miss you, man. I heard you were going to be on 'Fear Factor' soon. BOO-Yaah!! Just watch your back and make sure that Rogan dude doesn't fear __**you**__ too much, okay? _

"_I'm also a little worried about KP. I know I was deep in meditation when I first got on this plane, but I could have sworn she was in 'Full Battle Mode'. Dad, I hope it has nothing to do with my little project you and Sensei helped me with. Since I blew all that Naco money, I figured this would pay for college or maybe that other project, or maybe both! Yes, Mom, I know you told me about your problems with Kim being a 'shiksa' and all, but Rabbi Katz gave his blessing, and nobody I have met at Temple can hold any kind of candle to her._

"_(Smiling broadly once again) One other piece of great news…I won a Primmus!!! It's a bon-diggety ride, but I know I can't keep it. Dad, I remember the story from Temple of the man who had an overabundance of material blessings, but was only able to experience God's true love and mercy once he shared his wealth with his suffering neighbor. I've got a rocket scooter now—thanks to Mr. Dr. P and the twins. I don't need a big vehicle like this. I know the Sunshine Spreaders are in need of some 'wheelage' to spread their cheer beyond Middleton to both Upperton and Lowerton. Tell the Spreaders the Ronster will hook them up when I get home. Give my best to Felix and Sensei. Love you all! (waves like a little kid) Wuv ya, Hana…you too, little buddy!"_

""""""""""

_**11:52 PM (Local time, again)**_

The Titans stepped off the plane just before Mystery, Inc. and Team Possible. However, Shaggy & Scooby managed to find the marked cars first. All three of these teams got to the clue box at about the same time as the second flight arrived from the transfer point in Brazil…

_**1:14 AM—Day 5**_

SHAGGY (reading the blue 'Route Info' slip in the clue envelope): "Pick a number…"

ROBIN: "…to determine the order…"

KIM: "…of who will go first in the next task."

Next to the clue box was a set of tags marked 1-6, along with a tag marked "Last". At this time, Shaggy grabbed tag #1, Kim snatched up tag #2, and Robin pulled tag #3. After the tags were taken, they proceeded to open the familiar yellow pamphlet…

SHAGGY: "Detour…"

ROBIN: "…Herd it…"

KIM: "…or Milk it?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"A 'Detour' is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this 'Detour', teams must choose between 'Herd it' or 'Milk it'…**

"**In 'Herd it', teams must ride on horseback and herd twenty head of cattle from a nearby field into one of these corrals. Once the cattle have been counted and the corral gate closed, teams will receive their next clue. Teams who have experience on horses may find this task easy, but the ranch house does not open until 6:00 am…**

"**In 'Milk it', teams must milk the dairy cows in the adjacent barn. When each bucket is filled, it must be poured into one of these five-gallon urns. Once the urn is filled and sealed, teams will receive their next clue. It may take longer to complete this task, but the barn opens an hour earlier than the ranch house. This may give an advantage to those who catch on quickly.**

"**Each of the tasks has only two open stations at a time, so it is once again on a 'first-come, first-serve' basis."**

""""""""""

SHAGGY: "Like, let's try the milking, Scoob."

RON: "I remember that round-up we had with your uncle Slim and cousin Joss. It certainly seems easier than trying to milk those cows."

STARFIRE: "Let us try the milking of the cows, shall we?"

""""""""""

_**3:56 AM**_

Bender & Fry pulled tag #4 and chose 'Milk it'.

_**3:58 AM**_

Bugs & Elmer took tag #5 and chose 'Herd it'.

_**4:02 AM**_

Bart & Homer snatched tag #6 and chose 'Milk it'.

_**4:05 AM**_

This left Arnold and Gerald with the tag marked "Last". Once Arnold pulled that tag, one of the camera globes generated a holographic image of Phil…

_PHIL: "This is the second surprise of this leg of the race…As regular viewers of our show remember from Season 10, our first leg of that race was a 'double-elimination' leg, with the first elimination going to Bilal & Sa'leed pulling the "Last" tag in China. Since no team was chosen to come back in the 'Rebirth', we added this surprise as a bit of __**karma**__ as it were. Arnold & Gerald…you have been eliminated from the race."_

Upon hearing this, Arnold & Gerald refused to give any interview as they departed from the ranch. The only words they spoke were instructions to their driver to return them to the airport.

""""""""""

_**5:00 AM**_

Mystery, Inc. and the Titans took to their stations in the barn. Shaggy seemed to be catching on rather quickly to the instructions given by the milkmaids 'on-duty' at the start of the task. In the interest of fairness, no further instructions were given…just confirmation as to how full the urn has been filled. Scooby, on the other hand (rather, paw), was not doing so well. He was taking twice as long as Shaggy to fill his bucket…

Starfire & Robin seemed to be doing well, but were only half-done by the time it was…

_**6:00 AM**_

Bugs & Elmer took to their horses just before Kim & Ron. Bugs got the hang of riding a horse with no trouble at all. Elmer started wishing Yosemite Sam was paired with Bugs for this, as he was completely clueless about being on a horse…

_ELMER (while riding, bouncing all over the saddle): "__W-w-w-w-h-h-h-y-y-y-y__d-i-i-i-i-d-d-d-n-n-n-'t__w-w-e-e-e__t-t-w-w-y-y-y__th-th-th-the__m-m-m-m-i-i-i-l-l-l-k-k-k-i-i-i-n-n-n-g-g-g__??? (Sub-title on the screen shows, 'Why didn't we try the milking?')"_

…Kim was ready to roar out to the pasture to herd the cattle. Ron just took a few seconds first to talk to his horse. Then he galloped fast enough to pass Kim and reach the cattle first. He whispered something into the ear of one of the cows, who passed it on to another cow…and another…and another…and so on…and so on…until the cows lined up into four rows of five and ran straight to the corral. Kim was so surprised at this turn of events, she barely had enough presence of mind to lock the corral door after the last row filed into it. Once the ranch-hand counted the cattle, his hand was shaking in fear as he handed the clue to Ron…

_RON (triumphantly, during an 'in-race' interview): "MOO-Yah!!"_

_KIM (completely in shock): "I'm still trying to figure out how in the world he __**did**__ that."_

_RON (turning to Kim): "Remember when I was the 'Roach Whisperer'?"_

_KIM (starting to feel a little queasy): "Ugh! Don't remind me!"_

_RON: "But KP, I recently discovered I could communicate with all kinds of animals that way. Maybe that's how I understand Rufus so well!"_

_KIM (softening her face and smiling): "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"_

_RON: "Yeah…almost as many as this race. Can you believe it? Only six teams are left, and we haven't even been any further east than Scotland. We're dropping like flies out here."_

_KIM (rolling her eyes, but still smiling): "And we're back to the bugs again!"_

""""""""""

_**6:15 AM**_

RON (reading from the clue): "Hold your horses…"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Teams must ride on the horses provided to the marked fence on the other side of the pasture, where they will receive their next clue."**

RON: "Caution…'Yield' ahead…"

Ron gave a slight tap on the reigns and motioned Kim to follow him to the fence mentioned in the clue. Next to the clue box was a big yellow 'Yield' sign, with an hourglass on its own shelf.

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"This is one of only three 'Yields' throughout the entire race. At a 'Yield', any team may force any other team to turn over this hourglass and wait for it to finish running out of sand before proceeding to the next task. Each team can only use their 'yield' power **_**once**_** during the entire race—so they must us it wisely.**

"**If a team is 'Yielded' but still have other teams trailing them when their 'Yield' ends, they could still 'Yield' any of those teams."**

_**6:20 AM**_

KIM: "We choose not to 'Yield' anybody at this time. (opens up clue envelope and finds the familiar red pamphlet) 'Road Block…Who wants a roll in the hay?' Hmmm… (Looks and sees numerous rolled-up bales of hay) I'll _still_ take this one!"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"****A 'Road Block' is a task only one team member may perform…and **_**no**_** team member can perform more than 6 'Road Block' tasks during the course of the race…**

"**In **_**this**_** 'Road Block', one team member must pick a rolled bale of hay from this grid of 100 bales. After the bale is picked, that team member must get their next clue by unrolling the bale. All of the bales contain a clue envelope. To make things a little more interesting, only 24 of these 100 envelopes hold an actual clue inside. The other envelopes hold a slip of paper with the message 'Try Again!'. If the team member gets that message, they have to choose another bale and resume the search for the next clue."**

""""""""""

_**6:22 AM**_

…Just as Kim was starting to choose her first bale, Shaggy & Scooby finished their five-gallon urn, retrieved their clue, and began to ride out to the hay pasture. Bender & Fry took their place at the milking stations… At the same time, Bugs was trying to untangle Elmer from his saddle and reigns so he could face _forward_ while riding…

""""""""""

_**6:24 AM**_

…Starfire finished filling the five-gallon urn and grabbed the clue for the Titans. Bart & Homer began their milking quest in the barn…

""""""""""

_**6:27 AM**_

…Kim was nearly finished unrolling her first bale when Shaggy opened his clue…

SHAGGY: "We will not 'Yield' anyone at this time."

…'_Ooof…this is a lot heavier than I imagined,' _Kim thought._ 'It always feels so light when I land in it to dive out of the way of an attack._' At least she found the envelope in her bale before Shaggy finished putting on the gloves supplied by the ranch-hands for all contestants. Kim opened the envelope to discover…'Try Again!'…

""""""""""

_**6:29 AM**_

…Kim was half-way finished with her second bale when Shaggy began his first bale. This was when Robin & Starfire approached the clue box…

STARFIRE (to Robin): "That mean Bender needs to be taught a lesson."

ROBIN: "But Star, we're the good guys, remember?"

STARFIRE: "Yes, but you were not the one back at the rest area he told to bite his shiny metal—"

ROBIN (interrupting Starfire): "We 'Yield' Bender & Fry." (Places 'Bender & Fry' picture in the 'Yielded' area and their picture in the 'Yielded By' square on the board.)

""""""""""

_**6:32AM**_

…Bugs & Elmer finally get the hang of herding the cattle and grouped the cattle into the corral. After the ranch-hand counted the 20 head of cattle, he gave Elmer their next clue…As Fry was finishing up his first bucket, Bender changed his hands into a milking machine. Within minutes, he managed to fill up the rest of the urn and grab the clue for Team Futurama…Starfire started on her first bale, just as Kim picked up the envelope from the second bale, opened it, and found the same thing as Shaggy after his first bale…'Try Again!'…

""""""""""

_**6:36 AM**_

…At this point, Kim was on bale #3, Shaggy was on his second bale, Bender & Fry turned over the hourglass to begin their 'Yield', Bart & Homer were about one-third done with their five-gallon milk urn, and Bugs & Elmer were opening their 'Road Block' clue…

BUGS: "We ain't gonna 'Yield' nobody now, Doc."

""""""""""

_**6:39 AM**_

…Kim finished her third bale at the same time Shaggy finished his second bale, Starfire finished her first bale, and Elmer began his first bale. Starfire, Shaggy and Kim opened up their envelopes at the same time…

…"Alright!! '…Make your way to the next 'Pit Stop'!!' Let's go, Scoob!"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"****Teams must now travel on their horses back to the front gate and drive their marked cars to Casa Rosada, Argentina's presidential palace back in Buenos Aires. The first-floor balcony on the building's northern wing is the 'Pit Stop' for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here **_**may**_** be eliminated."**

…"Oh, no! 'Try Again?' This is not good!" said Starfire as she ran up to another bale.

…"Another 'Try Again!'?? Arrrrgh!" After Kim picked another bale, she saw a group of girls lined along the ranch's outer perimeter fence. They were all trying to get the attention of Ron, who was still patiently waiting for Kim at the 'Road Block' clue box. Even though they had a different complexion, they were about the same age as those who were clamoring for Ron at the airport in Scotland. This angered Kim so much, she gave the bale a shove hard enough for the envelope to fly out from the bale and hit her in the face. She removes the envelope from her eyes just in time to see the last of the girls being hauled away by a small army of men in blue-and-green jump-suits.

"This is getting ridiculous!!" said Kim as she opened the clue envelope…then smiled and proceeded to ride back to Ron…

""""""""""

_**6:45 AM**_

…Starfire finished her second bale and opened the clue envelope. Her face expressed utter joy and nearly began to fly. However, she remembered the rules against that sort of thing and just ran back to her horse and Robin...

""""""""""

_**6:47 AM**_

…While the 'Yield' hourglass was near the one-quarter mark Elmer finished his first bale. He opened the clue envelope and discovered…'Try Again!'…

_ELMER: "Sassafwassan Bwickabwakkin… (Sub-title on the screen shows, 'VIEWERS, YOU __**DON'T**__ WANT TO KNOW!!!!')"_

""""""""""

_**6:49 AM**_

…With Team Possible and Mystery, Inc. already on their way to Casa Rosada, and Team Futurama still waiting out their 'Yield', and Elmer working on bale # 2, Bart & Homer were nearly done with their milking task…

""""""""""

_**6:53 AM**_

…Elmer finished his second bale and opened the envelope… "Oooh!!...'Twy Again'!!"

""""""""""

_**7:01 AM**_

…Bart & Homer finished sealed their urn and received their clue…Elmer finished unrolling his third bale and found an actual clue in the envelope. As he and Bugs rode away to the front gate, they passed Bart & Homer coming up to the clue box.

""""""""""

_**7:04 AM**_

…Bart & Homer grabbed their 'Road Block' clue and opened it…just _seconds_ before the sand finished running down from the top portion of the hourglass. This prevented them from being 'Yielded', but Bender was right behind Homer as they raced out to the remaining bales of hay…

""""""""""

_**7:06 AM**_

…Bender convinced the ranch-hands his hands did not require their gloves. He then used the flick of one hand to fully unroll a bale and grab its envelope. It was the only one he needed…

""""""""""

_**7:09 AM**_

…Homer unrolled the first bale and opened the envelope…He was not happy with the results as he began to pick another bale…

""""""""""

_**7:15 AM**_

…While all the other teams were still driving the nearly 70 miles to Casa Rosada, Homer finished his second bale. He opened the envelope, shouted "Woo-HOO", and rode back toward Bart…

""""""""""

_**8:03 AM**_

The sky was bright in Buenos Aires, with only a few small puffy clouds dotting the field of deep blue above. Local bands were playing in the streets near the presidential palace. These bands had to run for their lives as Shaggy's car tore through the last few blocks away from Casa Rosada. Just as the musicians were gathering themselves and resuming their festive melodies, another group of girls were holding up pictures and signs in Spanish professing their love for Ron. Suddenly, another metallic blur zipped within mere feet of bands. Some spectators could have sworn the second blur was actually _**aiming**_ for the increasing crowd of teeny-boppers. After these two close calls, the band members shed their traditional garb and sported blue-and-green jumpsuits. They proceeded to whisk the group of girls very far, far away from the palace.

""""""""""

_**8:05 AM**_

PHIL: "Shaggy & Scooby…you're team number ONE!" (Shaggy & Scooby hugged each other in relief.)

"…and I've got some good news for you. As winners of this leg of the race, you have received a seven-day cruise aboard the Pacific Duchess courtesy of which you can enjoy after the race."

_SHAGGY (during a 'post-race' interview): "Like, Scoob, It's a dream come true…no ghosts…no monsters…and seven straight days of 'All-you-can-eat' goodies!! It doesn't get any better than that!" (Exchanges high fives with Scooby.)_

""""""""""

_**8:09 AM**_

PHIL: "Kim & Ron…you're team number two!" (Kim gives Ron a massive hug, with Kim not wanting to let go until she was forced to clear the mat for the next team.)

""""""""""

_**8:14 AM**_

PHIL: "Robin & Starfire…you're team number three!" (Robin & Starfire hold hands and smile as they leave the mat.)

""""""""""

_**8:41 AM**_

PHIL: "Bugs & Elmer…you're team number four!" (Bugs helps Elmer off the mat to get some relief from his 'saddle-sore' condition.)

""""""""""

_**8:48 AM**_

PHIL: "Bender & Fry…you're team number five!" (Fry gives Bender a cigar, which he almost lights—until three guards point their guns at the duo while another guard points to the "No Fumar/No Smoking" sign no more than three feet away from them.)

""""""""""

_**8:57 AM**_

PHIL: "Bart & Homer…you're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race."

BART (during a 'post-race' interview): "Man, this really bites! Over half the teams are gone and they only ran three legs of the race? Just what is going on here, anyway? Is that 'writer boy' getting too lazy or someth—" (The screen goes black.)

_**Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not! Maybe you have just gotten too annoying for me, OK? You stopped being funny after Clinton's first term…so Bart, eat MY shorts!**_ (The screen returns to the scene as Bart & Homer leave the mat, not saying another word.)

""""""""""

_KIM (during a 'post-race' interview, away from Ron): "I __**know**__ what I saw out there. I __**know**__ Ron is gaining more confidence in his mission skills, he's finally getting the respect he deserves on our missions, and he's gaining more use of his powers. They really came in handy today with the cattle…but what's with all these girls trying to throw themselves at him? Is it because of this new confidence? Is it because they know he's __**taken**__ now?_

"_And what in the name of all that is holy is up with those guys in the jumpsuits? I mean, those colors were the same shades of blue and green as…Oh, no…It can't be…Wade told me they were in each in their own top-secret Global Justice 'lock-down' cells! I better keep my eye out for them. Those guys don't seem to want to come close to us, though. I guess I could tell Ron about them if they get any closer, but right now, I need his head in the game more than ever. These 'surprises' are enough to drive the average person up the wall!"_

""""""""""

_RON (during a 'post-race' interview, away from Kim): "Wow, I talked to cows today! That was so __**badical**__!! I'm glad we got to stay in the race. I thought KP would've had a major hissy-fit if she had to unroll one more bale of hay…_

"_I'm getting more and more worried about Kim with every passing moment! I mean, she nearly ran over a bunch of people coming to the palace. I know she likes to drive fast, but never reckless. I hope these 'surprises' are not getting to her. I know I have to be the rock in this relationship, but this recklessness and paranoia is really testing my limits…_

"_On top of all that, I thought I saw more of those people with their lovely signs. I really wanted to keep my project with Sensei a surprise for KP, but I don't know if she can take any more of the race's 'surprises', much less keeping my project under wraps. I better tell her about this right now! (Gets hit by a 50-pound bunch of bananas and glares at a glowing presence in a corner of the room) Okay, okay, Sensei…I will not tell her yet; but please realize I can't keep this back much longer, alright?" _

_**(END CREDITS)**_

""""""""""

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1)** To all the 'Simpsons' fans out there…I am sorry…But if you don't count the movie, you have to agree with my summary of the series, right?

**2)** I hope my 'in-depth' thoughts of Kim and Ron and open-ended 'cliff-hangers' about Kim's mental health and Ron's 'secret project' with Sensei help justify the story's place in the Kim Possible category.

**3)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!!

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	4. Leg Four: Argentina to Brazil

_**My disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus. Before I get done, I will probably tick off a few more studios, too. If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors. Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**To all readers:**_

**1)** Because of the "hurry-up-and-wait" aspect of 'The Amazing Race', some of the dialogue may read like a play's script, the rest may read like a normal story. I am sorry, but it's the only way to preserve the pacing of the story to match that of a standard 'Amazing Race' episode.

**2)** The departure times, seat availability, and duration of flights are completely fictional—_**Please**_ do not waste your time trying to correct me by using info from travel sites and various brochures. We are dealing with _**cartoons**_ here, remember?

**3) **Unless I get a lot of requests to do so, the opening theme sequence will only be posted in the first chapter and referenced back to it throughout the rest of the story.

**4) **I did receive a few reviews questioning the story's placement in the "Kim Possible" category instead of somewhere else. I hoped the intensive focus on Kim & Ron in the last few legs took a few steps in justifying its placement. But if it didn't, I think this chapter will add a little more justification, given the open-ended twists and turns that await Team Possible.

**5)** Once again, I made a minor timing mistake in the last chapter. Once again, I have waited until this chapter is finished before correcting that mistake. I have mentioned in reviews of other people's stories the need to double-check the writing before submitting a chapter. Perhaps I should practice what I preach. Either way, it's up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.)

**6)** In this chapter, some dangerous stunts will be performed by a certified master of Mystical Monkey Power. This includes a scene involving a certain "blade". _**Do **__**not **__**try **__**this **__**at **__**home!!**_ Enjoy!

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Previously, on "The Amazing Race"…after facing several surprises during the race, the teams had a surprise of their own in the 'Rebirth' vote…**

"_Well," said Phil, "the votes are counted and the results are final..._

"…_Bullwinkle & Rocky received one vote..." At this point, a replay showed Kim & Ron placing their ballot marked 'Bullwinkle & Rocky' in the wooden box._

"…_Charlie & Lucy received one vote…" At this point, footage from Robin & Starfire was shown placing their ballot into the box._

"…_and Brian & Stewie received one vote…" Footage of Shaggy & Scooby was shown casting their ballot._

"…_With all five remaining votes, you have selected…__**'**__**NONE **__**OF **__**THE **__**ABOVE**__**'**__!!! We saw who voted for the three __**listed**__ choices, so I have to ask the rest of you…are you __**proud **__of yourselves?"_

"…**Some intrigue occurred just outside the reach of the contestants while waiting to fly to Argentina…**

…_there were dozens of pre-teen and teen-aged girls trying to fight their way through the crowds to get closer to the contestants. Many of them were holding pictures…of Ron—not Team Possible, not Ron & Wade, just Ron—and maybe three or four of him with Rufus. Just when the weirdness scale was at maximum, a flurry of men in blue and green jump-suits whisked every single one of the girls out of the airport…_

"…**A pleasant 'surprise' awaited teams on their long flight from Scotland…**

_(Voice of Phil): "Attention 'Amazing Race' contestants… With the approval of English Airways, one of our camera spheres has remained on each plane to record any personal messages you wish to send to your loved ones…"_

"…**And some took full advantage of it…**

_SHAGGY (sitting with Scooby): "Hey, Fred, Daphne, and Velma! Can you believe it? __**We**__ are still in the hunt for a __**million dollars!! **__Think of all the Scooby Snacks we could buy…"_

_ROBIN & STARFIRE: "Stay safe until we get back!!"_

_KIM (smiling): "Hey, Mom, Dad, Nana, Mo, Rufus…you too, 'Tweebs'…I love you all, but now I gotta talk to Wade for a moment…(Face turning serious)…we got a uber-weird sitch, here…This is like something straight out of the Twilight Territory…"_

_RON (smiling broadly): "Hi Dad. Hi Mom. I know you just adopted little Hana a couple of weeks ago, so I hope she is doing ok…How's my little buddy, Rufus? You know I miss you, man…I'm also a little worried about KP. I know I was deep in meditation when I first got on this plane, but I could have sworn she was in 'Full Battle Mode'. Dad, I hope it has nothing to do with my little project you and Sensei helped me with…I figured this would pay for college or maybe that other project or maybe both...Give my best to Felix and Sensei. (Waves like a little kid) Wuv ya, Hana…you too, little buddy!"_

"…**In Argentina, teams answered the long-time question, 'Where's the beef?'...**

_SHAGGY: "Detour…"_

_ROBIN: "…'Herd it'…"_

_KIM: "…or 'Milk it'?"_

"…**But another unpleasant 'surprise' awaited one team…**

_PHIL: "…As regular viewers of our show remember from Season 10, our first leg of that race was a 'double-elimination' leg, with the first elimination going to Bilal & Sa'leed pulling the "Last" tag in China…Arnold & Gerald…you have been eliminated from the race."_

"…**At the 'Road Block', racers looked for a clue in a haystack…**

…_Kim finished her third bale at the same time Shaggy finished his second bale, Starfire finished her first bale, and Elmer began his first bale. Starfire, Shaggy and Kim opened up their envelopes at the same time…_

…"_Alright!! '…Make your way to the next 'Pit Stop'!!' Let's go, Scoob!"_

…"_Another 'Try Again!'?? Arrrrgh…This is getting ridiculous!!" growled Kim…_

…"_Oh, no! 'Try Again!'? This is not good!" said Starfire as she ran up to another bale._

"…**In the end, yet another team was sent packing…**

_PHIL: "Bart & Homer…you're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race."_

_BART (during a 'post-race' interview): "Man, this really bites! Over half the teams are gone and they only ran three legs of the race? Just what is going on here, anyway?" _

"…**What **_**does**_** await our remaining five teams on their quest for One **_**MILLION**_** Dollars?? Find out **_**NEXT**_**!"**

""""""""""

'_Amazing Race_' opening theme begins..._** (Please go to chapter 1 for theme sequence)**_

""""""""""

_**So The Reality: 'Amazing Race'-Buenos Aires (Leg #4)**_

(Off-screen of Phil): **"This is Buenos Aires, capital of Argentina. At the heart of this South American jewel lies ****Casa Rosada, Argentina's presidential palace. The balcony on the northern wing of the palace was where**** Eva Peron gave her impassioned speeches to unite all of Argentina. It also served as the third 'Pit Stop' on a race around the world…**

"…**After 'checking in' at the 'Pit Stop', teams stayed for a mandatory rest period to recharge and prepare for the unknown that awaits them."**

""""""""""

Shaggy was discussing the current race situation with Bender. Ron and Robin were at different ends of the rest area, but both in deep meditation—Robin using techniques taught to him by Raven, and Ron implementing the lessons he continued to learn from Sensei. Fry was sharing a salad with Bugs, while Elmer was playing 'Fetch' with Scooby. This left Kim to seek some advice from Starfire…

"Star," she asked, "Do you get the feeling we are being followed?"

"What makes you think that, Kim?" replied Starfire.

"Just before we boarded the plane in Scotland, I saw dozens of girls holding up pictures and screaming for Ron. I also saw a lot more of them just outside the gates here at Casa Rosada. I nearly ran over some of them just before I pulled into the parking lot. I hope they're okay."

"Well, you two _do_ get a lot of publicity. Who knows? Maybe Ron's just finally getting the respect you said he rightfully deserves."

"Perhaps…but why were they all holding pictures only of _him?_ Okay, just a few of him with Rufus, but none of the entire team or just Ron and myself."

"I believe the next question is, 'Are you_ jelling_?' I mean, you have had the spotlight for so long…"

"I am _SO_ not jelling," declared Kim. "I know some gals only go after that which they cannot have. Now that Ron and I are dating, they probably think _he_ can do better with one of them—just like his _mother _keeps telling him!"

This drew a puzzled look on Starfire's face. "His mother?" he asked. "What does _she _have to do with all this?"

Kim lowered her head and explained. "She thinks I'm not right for him because I'm what she calls a 'shiksa'. What does that mean, anyway?"

Starfire gave a nod of understanding. "It means 'a non-Jewish girl' in a non-flattering way. I found out all about that after I kissed an Israeli boy when the Titans were in Tel Aviv…"

"Hold it!" scorned Kim. "What did _Robin_ have to say about you kissing another boy right in front of him?"

"Oh, no no no, Kim," chuckled Starfire. "You don't understand…all people from my world can learn _any_ language on _any_ planet by kissing a speaker of that language just _once_. That was my first kiss with Robin, as a matter of fact—when I needed to learn English. Of course, he has been the _only_ recipient of a second kiss…and third…and fourth...and—"

Kim held up a hand and gave Starfire a sly look. "Alright, I get it!! Just so long as you don't try to speak '_Ron_', okay Star?"

Both girls giggled at that request, and then Kim's face turned serious again. "I wouldn't worry so much if it was_ just_ Ron's mom. I know his dad and Rabbi Katz have my back. She'll come around soon enough. But there's more to this than just an over-protective mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there were these guys at each venue who whisked away the girls with the stealth and precision of a 'Special Ops' team. They wore blue-and-green jumpsuits, not the familiar red-and-black colors of Global Justice or the red-and-yellow scheme of the race officials that drove around those other teams. No…the shades of blue and green match those of two of our arch-enemies, Drakken and Shego! I was reassured they were both locked up in max-security cells, but I can't help but worry they may have broke out and found a new target—Ron!"

Starfire placed her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Before you get too wrapped up in this, consider the following facts…

"One, the closest these girls came to you, reckless driving aside, is what…30 feet? Seems like a safe enough gap to me…

'Two, these guys wore blue-and-green jumpsuits. While they may be the colors of these two villains, are they not also the colors of your 'Team Possible' logo? These men have had several opportunities to come after you or Ron, but instead they decided to keep these females away from the two of you. Maybe it's just like the song from 'Evita'…if you keep a promise to stay focused on the race, they'll keep their distance!"

"I don't know, Star…"

"Think of it this way…if they _do_ come after him, Robin and I both have your back, ok?"

"Thanks a lot, Starfire." sighed Kim as she hugged her fellow red-head before returning to Ron to resume the race.

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Shaggy & Scooby arrived here at 8:05 AM. They will depart at…**

_**8:05 PM—Day 5**_

Shaggy & Scooby opened their clue envelope. It contained not only a standard blue "Route Info' slip, but a purple brochure as well…

SHAGGY & SCOOBY: "Grab a charter flight to…"

_**8:09 PM**_

KIM & RON: "Rio de Janeiro…"

_**8:12 PM**_

ROBIN & STARFIRE: "… Brazil!"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Teams must travel by taxi to an airstrip just outside Buenos Aires, then sign up for one of three charter flights to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil—two teams are allowed per flight. From there, they must travel by taxi to the ticket window of Maracana Stadium****, where they will receive their next clue."**

_**8:41 PM**_

BUGS & ELMER: "Because all flights and marked cars were provided at no charge in the last leg…"

_**8:48 PM**_

BENDER & FRY: "…you will receive _**no money**_ for this leg of the race—What a rip-off!"

""""""""""

Instructions on the cover of the purple brochure informed the competitors not to open it until they boarded their respective cabs. Once Shaggy entered his cab, he opened it to discover…

SHAGGY (from inside his cab): "Huh?? 'Swap & Payback'?? Looks like 'Writer Boy' is at it again!"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Yes, another specially-designed 'surprise' from the makers of this epic cartoon clash is the addition of a new feature called 'Swap & Payback'. Any two teams can agree to swap positions in the race, as well as racing time elapsed…but there are some restrictions to this feature…**

"…**First, 'Swaps' can only be initiated once per team. To initiate a 'Swap', we have included in your brochure an adhesive picture of your team. Just trade pictures with the team you want to 'Swap' and stick the other team's picture in your brochure. Our cameras will pick up the transaction and automatically switch your flight tickets, charter times, starting order, elapsed racing time, or any other scoring designation, at the producer's discretion. **

"…**Second, once the 'Swap' has been performed by two teams, the team initiating the 'Swap' is subject to 'Payback' by the other team at any time during the 'Swap & Payback' period. This 'Payback' restores the running order of the two teams in the same manner as they were before the 'Swap'. To use 'Payback', all the 'Swapped' team has to do is look directly into one of our camera spheres and say 'Payback, please'. At that point, our staff will switch the two teams back as described earlier…**

"…**Third, 'Swaps' are valid **_**only**_** during the fourth and fifth legs of the race (meaning this one and the next one). After the fifth leg, any unused 'Swaps' or 'Paybacks' will become null and void…**

"…**Finally, neither 'Swap' nor 'Payback' can be used by any team once that team has been declared as eliminated. They can not use it to have another team eliminated in their place."**

""""""""""

All five teams hailed taxis and arrived at the airstrip and signed up for their charter flights. Mystery, Inc. and Team Possible signed up for the first flight, scheduled at 7:00 the following next morning. The second flight, set for 8:00 AM, went to the Titans and Looney Tunes. Team Futurama took the final flight, set for 9:00 AM. This was enough time for each team to spend some of their money to stay in a nearby hotel for the night. Because of restrictions enforced by race officials, there were no TV sets in the rooms. Otherwise, the suites were luxurious.

It was just before the 10:00 hotel curfew when a call was placed to Kim & Ron's suite. The phone was right next to Kim's bed, and Ron's bed was in the other room of the suite. She answered the phone with an anxious tone in her voice…

"What up, Wade?" Kim asked.

"_Wade_?" answered the caller. "Who's _**Wade**_, Kim? And does _**Ron**_ know about him?"

This made Kim's voice turn indignant. "Of _**course**_ he knows Wade! We're all _**together**_ in Team Pos—Hey, _**wait**_ a minute!" Her voice grew angry with a fire that nearly melted the caller's ear. "_**WHO**__**…**__**IS**__**…**__**THIS???**_" she demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kim!" said the caller, fearful for his life at that moment. "It's me, Fry. You know…from the race?"

This revelation made Kim retract most of her verbal claws. "Oh…Sorry, Fry." She was still slightly annoyed, given the track record of his team. "It's getting late. What do you want?"

"You know we have the 10 o'clock flight, right?"

"Yeah…and that concerns me _how_?"

"I was wondering if we could use our 'Swap' to change times with you."

Kim was surprised to hear a 'Swap' offer so soon after it became available. She knew about all the times teams have been 'bunched up' due to available flights or operating hours for a task. "Are you sure about this? You _did_ hear _**all**_ the rules surrounding this, didn't you?" she inquired with an uneasy tone.

"Yeah, sure I did," Fry sheepishly said. Of course, his mind was actually wandering while Phil was talking about the whole thing.

Kim was not convinced. She asked, "Fry, have you ever even _watched_ this show before?"

"Uh, no…I was cryogenically frozen on New Year's Eve 1999 and was unfrozen on New Year's Day, year 3000. But I remember hearing about it in the ancient archives. So, how about it? Shall we 'Swap' places, Kim?"

"If that's what you and Bender _really_ want, meet us at the airstrip just before 7:00 and we'll be glad to 'Swap' with you."

"Okay…We'll see you then. Good-bye."

"So long, Fry," Kim said as she hung up the phone. _'What a __bonehead__!'_ she thought. _'If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was wearing one of Drakken's "silly hats" when he called.'_

""""""""""

_**6:51 AM—Day 6**_

Shaggy, Scooby, Ron, and Kim were starting to place their 'Amazing Race' backpacks on the charter flight when a car was heard roaring toward the plane. This put Kim into 'Full Battle Mode', with her entire body prepared for a fight to the death. When Ron saw Kim's reaction, he assumed a similar posture next to her. If there was ever a chance for them to become equal partners as he wanted, there was no way he could let her take on whatever was coming without him.

The taxi came to a screeching halt no more than ten feet from the side of the plane. Before Kim was able to start her first round-house kick, Ron recognized the passengers and stopped her kick…two inches from Bender's face.

"_**RON!!**_" yowled Kim, surprised not only at his speed but the firmness of his block and the calm look on his face as he prevented her first fight in nearly a month. Given the events of the past few days, part of her soul seemed to feel cheated by being deprived of such an opportunity to vent all this frustration.

Ron's voice was absent of his usual whiny candor. It projected a sense of eerie depth and calmness Kim would expect from her kung-fu dojo master, or perhaps Sensei or Yori—but never Ron.

"Kim," he began as he eased her foot from its close proximity to Bender, "do not lose control so quickly. Consider all the factors involved before you act. His tri-density galvanized titanium alloy would have only been slightly dented. However, every bone in your foot, along with most of the bones in your leg and hip would have been permanently mangled, with very little chance of you ever walking normally again…

"…For quite a while now, I have had a heightened ability to sense true danger as it approached. How do you think I could always warn you just before Shego would deliver an otherwise paralyzing burst of plasma your way—_even when my back was turned to your fight_? I knew this cab, regardless of its reckless speed, posed no real danger to us…

"…Long before I acquired this ability, I trusted you with my life numerous times on our missions. Now, I ask you to trust me as I have trusted you. Can you do this for me?" A shocked Kim could do nothing but nod obediently. He thanked her by giving her a warm, comforting embrace and a brief kiss before turning to the duo now out of the cab.

"Now," queried Ron in the same tone as before, "how may we be of assistance to you this morning?" This whole turn of events made Fry reconsider his offer for a moment, but he decided to go ahead as originally planned.

"C-c-could you please 'Swap' your departure time with ours?" said Fry as he opened up his 'Swap' brochure and held the picture of Team Futurama toward Ron.

Ron held the picture, but did not yet place it in his brochure to complete the transaction. "Are you completely sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Bender impatiently cut in between Fry and Ron. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's get this done before we _all _miss the plane, okay?"

"As you wish," said Ron. He smiled and handed Fry his picture of Team Possible for insertion in their brochure. The following was immediately recorded by the camera sphere…

_**SWAP **__**TRANSACTION**_

_**TIME **__**OF **__**TRANSACTION**__**: 6:58 AM**_

_**INITIATED **__**BY**__**: BENDER & FRY**_

_**SWAPPED **__**WITH**__**: KIM & RON**_

_**OBJECT **__**OF **__**SWAP**__**: CHARTER FLIGHT TIME**_

_**STATUS **__**BEFORE **__**SWAP**__**: BENDER & FRY 9:00 AM; KIM & RON 7:00 AM**_

_**STATUS **__**AFTER **__**SWAP**__**: BENDER & FRY 7:00 AM; KIM & RON 9:00 AM**_

_**TRANSACTION **__**COMPLETED**_

""""""""""

After the completion of the 'Swap', Shaggy & Scooby and Bender & Fry boarded their charter flight. As the plane began take-off, Bender leaned out a window and shouted, "So long, suckers!"

'Right back at ya, suckers!' thought Kim and Ron.

"Jinx" proclaimed Ron's thought into Kim's mind, still in his calm, serene tone. "You owe me a soda!"

"Hey, wait a minute," pleaded Kim out loud. "That shouldn't apply to thoughts…and just how _did_ we hear each other's thoughts, anyway?"

Ron sensed Kim's uneasiness in this method of communication, so he spoke in his normal voice to answer her. "I found my center of calm and you openly trusted me. Actually, we've been doing this on a lesser level since middle school, when we started…"

"…to complete each other's _sentences_," Kim proclaimed as she embraced Ron once again. "I finally _**get**_ it!"

Soon after the embrace, they slowly walked hand-in-hand to the tin-roofed shack that served as the airstrip's 'terminal'…

""""""""""

_**8:00 AM**_

Robin & Starfire met Bugs & Elmer at the airstrip and promptly boarded their charter flight to Rio. As their flight took off, Kim watched through a window while she sat on one end of the bench in the 'terminal'. She then turned to face Ron. Once again, he was deep in meditation. This time, however, Ron was doing something she hadn't seen before during these sessions. His feet were in the standard 'Lotus' position, but now he was floating a good six inches above the bench—and rising!

Kim hated to disturb Ron, but his floating drew him close to the ceiling fan. It was running full speed and provided the only cool air in the building. Kim opened her mouth to scream for Ron to look out, but she was unable to make any sound before his hand reached up and grabbed a blade of the fan, freezing it in place. The rest of his body did not even break away from its trance as his hand held the blade for about five seconds. As he slowly lowered himself to the bench, his hand let go of the blade. The fan then resumed its full-power spinning motion.

The most fascinating part of all this took place after Ron concluded his meditation. He smiled his usual ear-to-ear goofy grin and showed Kim the hand that touched the fan. It was completely unharmed! This astounded her almost as much as that moment in front of their lockers on the last day of school.

_**(Please refer to 'Interlude' later on for details on that moment)**_

Once Kim regained her composure, she had a few questions for her ever-surprising sweetheart.

"Ron," Kim inquired, "did you _really_ know the fan blade was that close to you?"

He maintained his grin while he looked at her and laughed. "Of course, KP—although I admit the deal with holding the blade was just to show off a little."

"Riiiight," said Kim as she rolled her eyes.

Ron moved along the bench to place himself next to Kim and declared, "You know, there is only one thing that brings me more peace and calm than Sensei's meditations."

"And what's that," she cooed, almost certain of the answer.

"This," Ron said as he took Kim into his arms so that her head rested on his shoulder. They spoke not another word or moved another muscle until…

_**9:00 AM**_

…when they stopped long enough to board their plane. After they took their seats and fastened their seat belts, they leaned into each other and resumed their embrace all the way to Rio.

_**9:32 AM—Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**_

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"This is Maracana Stadium, home of the track and field events as well as the opening and closing ceremonies of the 2007 Pan-American Games. Here, 42 nations from North America, South America, Central America, and the Caribbean converged for 18 days of intense athletic competition. Teams must come to the front ticket counter to receive their next clue."**

Mystery, Inc and Team Futurama made their way to the ticket window at Maracana Stadium. After they received their envelopes, they opened them to discover a brown brochure…

SHAGGY: "Aw, man! Not another one of those 'surprises'! (Reads brochure title) 'Relay'?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"You got it, hippie—yet **_**another**_** specially-designed 'surprise' from the makers of this battle for domination in animation…**

"…'**Relay' combines different facets of the standard 'Route Info' (blue), 'Detour' (yellow), and 'Road Block' (red) clues. It's brown because, as any artist can tell you, a mix of equal parts blue, yellow, and red become brown…"**

BENDER (angrily): "Hah! Maybe it's _brown_ because 'Writer Boy' is so full of—"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Watch it, 'Metal Man'!! Anyway, teams must decide which member will go first in the performance of a task. Once that task is completed, the other team member performs the next task. Team members will alternate tasks until the 'Relay' is completed…**

"**The first task of the 'Relay' is actually simple **(Phil chuckles)**. Teams must choose one member to look for any one of the 20 randomly-hidden clues in this 73,916-seat stadium. Once the clue is found, they must meet their teammate standing at the marked spot on the stadium's track before opening the clue envelope."**

""""""""""

Bender was chosen for his ability to detach his head so he can look under an entire row in a matter of seconds. He chose to start at the back row of the lower deck at the south end of the stadium. He casually strolled down the aisle, pointing his head left, then right, under each row. After about 15 minutes, he paused, looked again, and found a clue half-way down the row…

…Scooby was chosen for his ability to look under seats without having to stop and stoop over all the time. He started at the nearest seating entrance, a tunnel half-way up the rows of seats on the east side of the stadium. He proceeded down toward the stadium surface. After looking under each row until the railing, he went to the next section and went back up away from the field. After going up another 30 rows, he found a clue envelope…

…Bender was closer to the stadium tunnel, but moved slower than Scooby. As such, they met their teammates at nearly the same time…

""""""""""

_**9:53 AM**_

FRY & SHAGGY: "It's time for the Heptathlon…"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"For the rest of this 'Relay', team members must alternate completion of all seven events in the Heptathlon, each to a required standard. If a teammate fails to meet the standard, that teammate must perform that task again, with a maximum of four attempts per task…**

"…**Due to the potential for up to three events taking place on the same area of the track, only one lane will be open for each event, except for the 800-meter run, which will have two lanes open. Thus, if more than one person is waiting to attempt an event, turns will be taken so that no one team will not have to wait for another team to try all four attempts…**

"…**The requirements are not 'world-class' results, but respectable at most high-school track meets…the 100-meter hurdles in under 20 seconds, with a 3-second penalty for each hurdle knocked down…a High Jump of at least 5 feet (just over 1.5 meters)…a Shot Put distance of 35 feet (nearly 10.7 meters)…a 200-meter run in under 40 seconds…a Long Jump of at least 20 feet (nearly 6.1 meters)…a Javelin Throw of 100 feet (just under 30.5 meters)…finally, an 800-meter run in under 3 minutes…**

"…**Because of the grueling nature of the last event, the teammates can alternate attempts to complete that one event, rather than have the same teammate make all four attempts like the other events. Once a team completes the 'Relay', they will receive their next clue."**

""""""""""

_**9:55 AM**_

…Fry turned in a time of 17.2 seconds, but did knock down a hurdle, pushing his time to 20.2 and forcing him to try again. Before he could, Shaggy was in the starting blocks. This forced Fry to wait until Shaggy finished his run…perfect in 15.3 seconds. Soon after that, Fry turned in a slower time—18.5 seconds, but was also perfect through the hurdles…

""""""""""

_**9:57 AM**_

…Scooby, being a Great Dane used to jumping into Shaggy's arms, had a little advantage over Bender, a robot of massive weight—but not enough. While Bender couldn't even jump over the height of the mat, Scooby came close to success on each attempt. His front legs actually cleared the bar. The back legs, however, kept nicking the bar just enough to knock it down. Because of the shortcomings of both competitors, they failed all four attempts at this event…

""""""""""

_**10:05 AM**_

…And because Scooby went first in the alternating high-jump attempts, this meant Shaggy went first in the shot-put infield. His scrawny arms could only muster a distance of 29 feet, 7 inches. Fry fared a little better, with his first attempt traveling 36 feet, 4 inches…

""""""""""

_**10:07 AM**_

…At the official's signal of Fry's success in the shot-put, Bender began his attempt at the 200-meter run. Considering he was built for strength, not speed, he ran an impressive time of…90 seconds flat...

…Shaggy was still mad at himself for such a puny effort on his first attempt. Apparently, his anger brought out an inner reserve of strength. His second attempt sailed just over 40 feet…

""""""""""

_**10:09 AM**_

…Bender was crossing over the field back to the 200-meter starting mark when Scooby was given the signal to begin his attempt. If he were human, his speed would have shattered the world record. As it was, he blazed across the finish line in 15.2 seconds, giving the advantage back to the Mystery, Inc. team. Bender finally made his second attempt…and actually improved his time. However, it was still over a minute…

""""""""""

_**10:11 AM**_

…Shaggy took his place at the start of the long-jump runway. He was in full sprint as he leaped forward. He seemed pleased by the distance of 24 feet, 3 inches. His smile quickly became a scowl when he turned around and saw the red flag held by the foul-line judge. This meant he stepped over the line at the end of the runway before jumping, making his attempt a failure. He made a few practice dashes toward the end of the runway, but didn't cross the line at its end. This prevented the runs from counting against his number of attempts; but it also helped his timing to prevent another 'foot foul' when he did try again…

…Bender may have been slow, but at least he did not tire easily. His third attempt was an improvement—57 seconds—but still too long to be successful…

""""""""""

_**10:14 AM**_

…Shaggy made sure his practice runs were not in vain. He sprinted down the runway and soared a little more than 25 feet. Just to reassure himself, he looked back to the foul-line judge. The judge's raised white flag, signifying a clean jump, was all Shaggy needed to see…

…Bender knew this was going to be his last attempt, one way or the other. As such, he held back a little energy and completed his run in 85 seconds…

""""""""""

_**10:16 AM**_

…Scooby grabbed a javelin, ran up to the line and felt it slip out of his paws. It still flew 120 feet…too far to the left, barely missing Bender as he crossed the finish line of his last 200-meter attempt. The throw was officially recorded as a foul…

…As Scooby went to retrieve the javelin, Fry made his first long-jump attempt. He ran down the runway…planted his foot on the board behind the line…then tripped his other foot under him, causing his first jump to be recorded as 6 feet, 7 inches…

""""""""""

_**10:18 AM**_

…Scooby made his second try with the javelin. He kept it straight this time…but it fell three feet short of a successful attempt…

…Fry took a few extra seconds to shake the cobwebs out of his head before heading down the runway again. Once he did, he completed a clean jump of 20 feet, 2 inches—just barely enough for success…

""""""""""

_**10:20 AM**_

…Scooby took to the javelin stage for his third attempt just before Bender could grab his javelin…Scooby put a little more energy into the hurl, sending the javelin 108 feet…

…Immediately after Scooby's throw, Bender was allowed to make his first attempt. With very little effort, he hurled his javelin straight ahead…and into the stands, coming within three rows of Starfire. She and Robin just received their 'Relay' clue during Fry's last long-jump attempt. The throw was officially recorded as 438 feet, but the real winner of that throw was Starfire—the javelin destroyed a seat, but a familiar yellow envelope was found in its remains…

""""""""""

_**10:22 AM**_

…Shaggy and Fry took their marks to begin their first attempt at 800 meters. As they began, Elmer was seen entering the north end of the seating. Soon after that, Starfire joined Robin on the track to begin their heptathlon…

""""""""""

_**10:25 AM**_

…Robin turned in an impressive 100-meter hurdle time—14.7 seconds, with no downed hurdles…Starfire easily completed the 5-foot high-jump…

…Elmer was using his hunting skills to look up and down the rows rather quickly. He only needed to travel 16 rows when he saw a flash of yellow under a chair in the front row…

…Shaggy crossed the finish line of the 800-meter run with 30 seconds to spare. Since Shaggy provided such a good pace, Fry actually kept up for the most part, crossing the line just ten seconds under the deadline. Both men received their next clue from the timekeeper at the finish line…

""""""""""

_**10:26 AM**_

SHAGGY: "What the…'Have you…"

FRY: "…found _Jesus_ yet?' What is this, a religious tract?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Hallelujah…I found **_**Jesus**_**!! Granted, **_**He**_** is pretty hard to miss in this city. I am standing at the summit of Mount Corcovado, next to the pedestal upon which stands the statue named **_**Cristo Redentor**_**, or 'Christ the Redeemer'. Recently named one of the 'New Seven Wonders of the World', **_**Cristo Redentor **_**(with its pedestal) stands 125 feet tall and looks over Rio de Janeiro with open arms—literally, with an arm span of nearly 92 feet across…**

"…**Teams must travel by taxi to the base of the mountain, and then go up the mountain to meet me at the pedestal. To provide easier access for many who make the pilgrimage to this statue, elevators and escalators were built in 2003. However, it will be the honor (actually, the **_**requirement**_**) of our teams to make the **_**traditional **_**climb of 220 steps to the pedestal without those conveniences."**

""""""""""

_**10:28 AM**_

…While Mystery, Inc. and Team Futurama were leaving the stadium, Robin completed his shot-put attempt. It traveled 39 feet, so Starfire was allowed to begin her 200-meter run. She broke the tape in an impressive 29.8 seconds…

…Elmer was able to join Bugs on the field, where the rabbit burned up the track with a 100-meter hurdle time under 10 seconds. Because of Elmer's short frame, he found the high-jump very difficult, missing on his first attempt…

""""""""""

_**10:31 AM**_

…Robin decided to be a little bit of a 'show-off' with his first long-jump attempt. Instead of a standard running start, he ran, did a handspring on the board, then performed four somersaults in the air before landing in the sand with a successful jump of 22 feet, 4 inches…

…Elmer twied and twied—I mean tried and tried—to jump over the bar. Alas, all four attempts were unsuccessful...

""""""""""

_**10:34 AM**_

…Starfire used her strength to propel her javelin a respectable 127 feet. Robin then took his mark and started his 800-meter run…

…Bugs used flawless form in launching the weighted sphere 36 feet, 7 inches. Then he whispered something into Elmer's ear. Apparently, it served enough motivation to propel Elmer to a time of 37.6 seconds in his first 200-meter attempt…

""""""""""

_**10:38 AM**_

…Being a 6-foot-tall rabbit, Bugs had no trouble with his long jump of 26 feet, 11 inches. He then whispered a reminder of his motivational speech to Elmer. The bald hunter used every bit of energy he could muster to launch his javelin…100 feet, 1 inch!

_ELMER (during an 'in-race' interview): "That wascally wabbit said if I scwewed up again, he was gonna cwam my wifle stwaight up my—"_

_BUGS (interrupting Elmer): "Oh, Doc…You're such a kidder! He-he-he! (Winks at the camera, then walks away)"_

_ELMER (whispering after he checked to make sure Bugs was out of the room): "…then he thweatened to pull the twigger!"_

…Robin thought he was setting a good pace for himself—until he saw a gray blur zoom past him. Officially, Robin's time was 2:24 and the time for Bugs was just under thirty seconds. Unofficially, Robin was getting rather dizzy and spun around a few times just before he crossed the finish line…

""""""""""

_**10:41 AM**_

…If only the teams had access to a newspaper or a television in the last few days, they would have known about today's parade honoring the Brazilian national team's performance in the aforementioned Pan-American Games. Since it was set to begin at 10 o'clock, it was already in full swing when the taxis were rerouted to go around the perimeter of the city—once they could escape their current traffic jam! It was normally the longest way to Mount Corcovado, but it was necessary, since virtually all the other routes to the mountain were cordoned off by the police for the parade…

""""""""""

_**11:17 AM**_

…While the other teams were caught in the tangled web of parade traffic, Kim entered the west side of the stadium to look for the clue. As she began checking rows, she noticed a group of girls forming on the east side of the stands.

"Oh, great!! Another bunch of_ 'Ronnies__'_," Kim sneered, adding an extra quarter-cup of venom to her nickname for these seemingly-nomadic females, who cheered loudly when they saw Ron take his place on the track. He tried to be modest, but relented with a wave to the crowd after a few minutes...

_**11:22 AM**_

…Kim continued to walk down the rows, but her eyes were focused squarely on the quickly-growing crowd across the stadium from her. Because of this, she slipped on a piece of paper and fell on her bottom. Fortunately, the only serious injury was to her pride at that moment. Kim began to shake her leg furiously to rid herself of the paper stuck to her foot when she realized…it was an unopened clue envelope!!

""""""""""

_**11:25 AM**_

…There was polite applause from the 'Ronnies' when Kim emerged onto the track. The cheering grew louder once Ron finished the 100-meter hurdles with a clean run of 14.9 seconds…

…Kim saw Ron's success and blew him a quick kiss. Then she proceeded to easily sail over the high-jump bar. Instead of the usual 'flop', she impressed some in the crowd with a gymnast landing—not the easiest thing with a sinking mat like the one used for this event…

…The official signal of a clean jump set Ron in motion for his shot-put attempt. He heaved the heavy ball thorough the air. The crowd let out a huge groan when the distance was posted—28 feet, 10 inches. This annoyed Ron. He couldn't seem to get the full extension of his arm he needed while wearing his usual red jersey. Without thinking of anything but his next attempt, he removed his shirt. This caused the hundreds of 'Ronnies' in the stands to match the sound of a capacity crowd after the score of a goal!! This rush of sound was enough to knock Ron out of the circle and cause his second attempt to be ruled a 'foul'. This angered Kim, because this was their first direct interference with the ability for Team Possible to compete. She was about to start shouting some words at them that would make a Marine drill instructor's jaw drop to the ground when Ron simply raised his hand to ask for quiet. The silence became deafening as he made his third attempt. The change in wardrobe made all the difference as he posted a distance of…42 feet, 6 inches!!! This made even Kim shout for joy…and added a little incentive to her 200-meter run, as the start of the long-jump runway was just past the finish line…

…In 27.9 seconds, she flew into Ron's arms and began showering him with kisses. Only after two minutes of this was he able to remind her about the three tasks yet to be completed—not that he was complaining, though…

…After she let go of him, Ron took a deep breath and ran down the runway. His jump was clean, his form was good, and his distance…23 feet, 5 inches!!...

…This drew another roar from the still-growing mass of 'Ronnies'. An even louder cheer rang out as he was shaking the last of the sand out of his pants. _'Thank heavens they didn't fall __now__!' _thought Kim as she grasped her javelin like a vise. Her brilliant green eyes envisioned a wall at the 100-foot mark, with a poster of smiling 'Ronnies' hanging four feet up the wall in the 'dead-center' of fair territory. She ran up to the line, hurled the javelin, and shattered the poster into 4.2 million pieces. '_Daaaaaannngg,_' thought Kim, '_that…felt…**G-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-D**_'…

…After Ron completed the first 400 meters of his run, Kim heard a rumbling in the stands. By the time he hit the 600-meter mark, the men in blue-and-green jumpsuits had once again cleared the stands, leaving Kim, Ron, and the race officials all by themselves to witness the finish of his 2:23 run…

""""""""""

_**11:52 AM**_

…It was only after they discovered an English-speaking taxi driver did Kim & Ron hear about the traffic jam in town. At least they did not try to venture further into the downtown traffic before discovering this debacle. This made things a little easier for their cab to take the same perimeter route as the other teams…

…At that same moment, an exhausted Shaggy & Scooby staggered to the pedestal at Mount Corcovado…

PHIL (smiling broadly): "Shaggy & Scooby, you are the first team to arrive. How do you feel?"

SHAGGY (breathing hard): "Like, totally drained, man!"

PHIL (smile growing sinister): "Well, I have some news for you…This leg isn't over yet! _You are __still __racing! _Here is your next clue…"

_**(END CREDITS)**_

""""""""""

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1)** Don't kill me for this 'race extension' surprise. It has been used in _**each**_ of the last three or four seasons of the real 'Race' at least once.

**2)** I must admit this is the hardest chapter I had to write so far. I had to double-check, triple-check, and check it again just so I wouldn't have to fix these stupid timing issues. But as challenging as this was, the next chapter will probably be the most difficult piece of fiction I have written in nearly twenty years. The subject matter will be much darker than before, and I might even get more than a few people mad at me. I hope you will bear with me through it.

**2)** If anybody did not like that 'blade' hint I placed in the opening notes, keep in mind this is the same twisted brain that added "AG-GO" a couple of chapters back.

**3)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	5. Leg 4a: Brazil to South Africa

_**My disclaimer**___

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus. Before I get done, I will probably tick off a few more studios, too. If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors. Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**To all readers:**_

**1) MOST IMPORTANT NOTE OF THE ENTIRE STORY **Back in the middle of July, I already had a rough outline of this story. Two of the 'set-in-stone' parts of the story are included in this chapter. One part was meant to be done tastefully and respectfully as a reflection of one of the saddest eras in world history. The other part was meant to be completely a work of fiction. A few weeks later, some incidents similar to the second part happened in 'real-life'.** These actual incidents are heart-wrenching for all concerned. IT IS NOT my intention to make light of their pain and suffering OR to turn their plight into a punch-line of some sick, twisted joke. My sincere and heart-felt prayers go out to those affected by these tragedies.**

**2)** Because of the "hurry-up-and-wait" aspect of 'The Amazing Race', some of the dialogue may read like a play's script, the rest may read like a normal story. I am sorry, but it's the only way to preserve the pacing of the story to match that of a standard 'Amazing Race' episode.

**3)** The departure times, seat availability, and duration of flights are completely fictional—_**Please**_ do not waste your time trying to correct me by using info from travel sites and various brochures. We are dealing with _**cartoons**_ here, remember?

**4) **Unless I get a lot of requests to do so, the opening theme sequence will only be posted in the first chapter and referenced back to it throughout the rest of the story.

**5) **I did receive a few reviews questioning the story's placement in the "Kim Possible" category instead of somewhere else. I hoped the intensive focus on Kim & Ron in the last few legs took a few steps in justifying its placement. But if it didn't, I think this chapter will add a little more justification, given the open-ended twists and turns that await Team Possible. It's up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Previously, on "The Amazing Race"…Kim and Starfire discussed a disturbing 'sitch' in Buenos Aires…**

"_Star," Kim asked, "Do you get the feeling we are being followed? Just before we boarded the plane in Scotland, I saw dozens of girls holding up pictures and screaming for Ron… a lot more of them just outside the gates here at Casa Rosada."_

"_Well, you two do get a lot of publicity. Who knows? Maybe Ron's just finally getting the respect you said he rightfully deserves…I believe the next question is, 'Are you jelling?'…"_

"_I am SO not jelling…Since Ron and I are now dating, __they__ probably think he can do better with one of __them__—just like his mother keeps telling him… But there's more to this…There were these guys at each venue who whisked away the girls with the stealth and precision of a 'Special Ops' team…The shades of blue and green match those of Drakken and Shego! I was reassured they were both locked up in max-security cells, but I can't help but worry they may have found a new target—Ron!"_

_Starfire placed her hand on Kim's shoulder. "One, the closest these girls came to you is—what, 30 feet? Two, these guys wore blue-and-green jumpsuits… are they not also the colors of your 'Team Possible' logo? …If they do come after him, Robin and I both have your back!"…_

"…**More surprises awaited our racers on their way to Rio de Janeiro…**

_SHAGGY (from inside his cab): "Huh?? 'Swap & Payback'?? Looks like 'Writer Boy' is at it again!"_

_(Off-screen voice of Phil): __**"Any two teams can agree to swap positions in the race, as well as racing time elapsed…**__**once the 'Swap' has been performed by two teams, the team initiating the 'Swap' is subject to 'Payback' by the other team at any time during the 'Swap & Payback' period...**__**only**__** during the fourth and fifth legs of the race (meaning this one and the next one). After the fifth leg, any unused 'Swaps' or 'Paybacks' will become null and void…**_

"…**One team was actually gullible enough—I mean brave enough—to take advantage of this so early in the leg…**

"_Could you please 'Swap' your departure time with ours?" asked Fry._

"_Are you completely sure you want to do this?" Ron inquired._

_Bender impatiently cut in between Fry and Ron. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's get this done before we all miss the plane, okay?"_

"_As you wish," said Ron…__**TRANSACTION COMPLETED**_

"…**Kim learned even more revelations about her teammate…**

_Ron's voice was absent of his usual whiny candor. It projected a sense of eerie depth and calmness…"Kim…For quite a while now, I have had a heightened ability to sense true danger as it approached. How do you think I could always warn you just before Shego would deliver an otherwise paralyzing burst of plasma your way—__**even when my back was turned to your fight?**__…Long before I acquired this ability, I trusted you with my life numerous times on our missions. Now, I ask you to trust me as I have trusted you. Can you do this for me?" A shocked Kim could do nothing but nod obediently…_

"…**And Ron took his meditation to the next level…**

_Ron was doing something she hadn't seen before during these sessions. His feet were in the standard 'Lotus' position, but now he was floating a good six inches above the bench—and rising…His floating drew him close to the ceiling fan. Kim opened her mouth to scream for Ron to look out, but she was unable to make any sound before his hand reached up and grabbed a blade of the fan, freezing it in place. As he slowly lowered himself to the bench, his hand let go of the blade. The most fascinating part of all this took place after Ron concluded his meditation. He smiled his usual ear-to-ear goofy grin and showed Kim the hand that touched the fan. It was completely unharmed! This astounded her almost as much as that moment in front of their lockers on the last day of school…_

_**(Please refer to notes above for details on that moment)**_

"…**At Maracana Stadium, teams were blind-sided by ****another**** 'surprise'…**

_SHAGGY: "Aw, man! (Reads brochure title) 'Relay'?"_

_(Off-screen voice of Phil): __**"…'Relay' combines different facets of the standard 'Route Info', 'Detour', and 'Road Block' clues…Teams must decide which of them will go first in the performance of a task…Team members will alternate tasks until the 'Relay' is completed…The first task is actually simple **__(Phil chuckles)__**. One member must find one of the 20 randomly-hidden clues in this 73,916-seat stadium…**_

"…**Once they found the clue, they discovered…**

_FRY & SHAGGY: "It's time for the Heptathlon…"_

_(Off-screen voice of Phil): __**"For the rest of this 'Relay', team members must alternate completion of all seven events in the Heptathlon, each to a required standard… **_

"…**And Team Possible drew more unrequested attention…**

_Kim entered the west side of the stadium to look for the clue. As she began checking rows, she noticed a group of girls forming on the west side of the stands…"Oh, great!! Another bunch of '__Ronnies__'," Kim sneered…Her brilliant green eyes envisioned a wall at the 100-foot mark, with a poster of smiling 'Ronnies' hanging four feet up the wall in the 'dead-center' of fair territory. She ran up to the line, hurled the javelin, and shattered the poster into 4.2 million pieces. 'Daaaaaannngg,' thought Kim, 'that…felt…__**G-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-D**__!!!'…By the time Ron hit the 600-meter mark, the men in blue-and-green jumpsuits had once again cleared the stands, leaving Kim, Ron, and the race officials all by themselves to witness the finish of his 2:23 run…_

"…**After a grueling Heptathlon and a massive traffic jam, teams found Jesus at Mount Corcovado—only to discover…**

_PHIL (smile growing sinister): "This leg isn't over yet! You are __**still racing**__!! Here is your next clue…"_

"…**What **_**other **_**surprises await our remaining five teams on their quest for One **_**MILLION**_** Dollars?? Find out **_**NEXT**_**!"**

""""""""""

'_Amazing Race_' opening theme begins..._** (Please go to chapter 1 for theme sequence)**_

""""""""""

_**So The Reality: 'Amazing Race'-Rio de Janeiro (Leg #4.1)**_

(Off-screen of Phil): **"Hallelujah…I found **_**Jesus**_**!! Granted, **_**He**_** is pretty hard to miss in this city. I am standing at the summit of Mount Corcovado, next to the pedestal upon which stands the statue named **_**Cristo Redentor**_**, or 'Christ the Redeemer'. Recently named one of the 'New Seven Wonders of the World', **_**Cristo Redentor **_**(with its pedestal) stands 125 feet tall and looks over Rio de Janeiro with open arms—literally, with an arm span of nearly 92 feet across…**

"…**Teams must travel by taxi to the base of the mountain, and then go up the mountain to meet me at the pedestal. To provide easier access for many who make the pilgrimage to this statue, elevators and escalators were built in 2003. However, it will be the honor (actually, the **_**requirement**_**) of our teams to make the **_**traditional **_**climb of 220 steps to the pedestal without those conveniences."**

""""""""""

_**11:52 AM—Day 6**_

An exhausted Shaggy & Scooby staggered to the pedestal at Mount Corcovado…

PHIL (smiling broadly): "Shaggy & Scooby, you are the first team to arrive. How do you feel?"

SHAGGY (breathing hard): "Like, totally drained, man!"

PHIL (smile growing sinister): "Well, I have some news for you…This leg isn't over yet! You are **still racing**!! Here is your next clue…"

""""""""""

_**11:54 AM**_

Once they turned away from Phil to open their clue, Scooby muttered, "Roopid 'Riter Roy'!"

Shaggy consoled his friend. "Cut him a little slack, Scoob," he lamented. "He may have thrown us for a loop sometimes, but I've seen them continue a race leg in each of the last few seasons of the show." (Opens clue) "Fly yourself to Johannesburg, South Africa.

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Teams must take a commuter flight from Rio de Janeiro to Sao Paulo, Brazil. After that, they must fly from Sao Paulo to Johannesburg, South Africa, and then travel by taxi to the Apartheid Museum, where they will receive their next clue."**

""""""""""

Each of the teams took the news of the leg continuation in stride. The camera spheres captured the moments each team received their clues:

_**11:56 AM**_

Bender & Fry

_**12:14 PM**_

Robin & Starfire

_**12:17 PM**_

Bugs & Elmer

""""""""""

Team Possible was still enjoying their taxi ride as the traffic finally began to disperse. This was the perfect opportunity for Kim to question Ron about all of this weirdness surrounding the competition…

"Ron," Kim queried, "I know this show has always been known for its unexpected twists, but don't you think this whole thing is just a little too weird?"

"Yeah," agreed Ron, "that 'Writer Boy' is a few burritos short of a combo platter."

"Those 'surprises' are the least of my worries. You mean to tell me you haven't noticed a bunch of girls following us half-way around the world…along with a bunch of guys in jump-suits?"

Ron tried to take the 'high road' in the discussion, hoping to mask how much he really knew about the whole thing…

"Kim, I think it's downright **badical** we have so much support from fans all over the world." was the best he could do with such short notice.

Kim chuckled, "Riiiiight. But don't you think it's strange that all the girls show posters of only you, not us…_together_?"

"Well, you know how much your cousin Joss hung your picture all over the place at first, and then she switched to posters of me. Maybe this is just like that."

"You…still don't have a full understanding of girls yet, have you?"

"I picked _**you**_, didn't I?" was his response. _'Nice save!'_ Ron thought.

Kim smiled and blushed. "You've got me there, Ron…but that doesn't explain the sudden increase in meditation. You didn't even start **_that_** until our flight out of Scotland."

At this point, Ron's face grew serious and solemn. "Remember when you played the 18th hole at St. Andrews?"

"Sure I do. In fact, it was spankin' to do so well on such a storied course." Then the mood of her face matched his. "I didn't get any outside _help_, did I?"

"Oh, no, no, no," reassured Ron. "Of **course** not! KP, you totally _rocked_ that course!" This helped Kim's smile return to her lips. "However," he continued, "I received a disturbing mind-message from Sensei as you were sinking your putt."

This brought out a gasp and a look of sheer panic on Kim's face, followed by a series of rapid-fire questions that would make a cop on 'SCI' proud. "_**Is-he-ok-**__Did-anything-happen-to-Yori-__**What-about-Hirotaka-**__Is-the-school-in-danger-__**Did-Monkey-Fist-bust-loose-and-try-to-recapture-the-Lotus-Blade-**__Is-Sensei-mad-about-that-joke-Star-and-I-pulled-on-you-and-Robin-__**Does-this-have-anything-to do-with-the-girls-that-keep-popping-up-**__How-about-those-dudes-in-the-jump-suits-__**WHAT'S**__**-**__**THE**__**-**__**SITCH!!!**_" At this point, Kim was grabbing Ron by the shirt and screaming in desperation to get some answers.

It took a few seconds for Ron to absorb all those questions. Thankfully, the subject of the special project planned by his dad and Sensei did not come up in his message at St. Andrews. This meant he could still keep a lid on that, yet honestly tell her, "Kim, the message had nothing to do with any of the topics you just mentioned. He sensed grave danger ahead for me…"

This sent the red-head over the edge, "_**Danger?**_" she gasped. "_**Danger**__**?? I'LL show you DANGER!!**_" She began to violently shake Ron as she pulled tighter on his shirt—a little _too_ tight. "_**BOY**__**, YOU GOT SOME **__**SPLAININ**__**' TO DO!!!**_" Kim roared at the top of her lungs.

Ron's face was starting to turn red—and not from blushing. "K---P!---Can't---splain---if---can't---breathe," croaked Ron.

A horrified look swept over Kim's face as she realized the tightness of her grip. She immediately let go of the shirt, collapsed in his arms, and began crying on his shoulder. After a few minutes of this, Kim was able to bring her eyes up to his once more.

"R-Ron?" she sobbed. "What exactly did Sensei tell you?"

Ron was able to catch his breath by this time and provide a calm reply. "He didn't get too specific, but he _**did**_ say it was a greater threat than I had ever faced on a mission…bigger than Drakken…bigger than Monkey Fist…bigger than when you were under the control of the 'Moodulator'…" This drew a wicked scowl from Kim.

"Not…_helping_…any!" she growled.

Ron paused for a moment to compose his thoughts before continuing. "Kim, how well do you know your Bible?"

This threw Kim completely off-guard. "Pretty well, but I thought Jews read from the Torah."

"Well, Rabbi Katz said the Torah consists mostly of the Bible's Old Testament and various other scrolls. Do you remember the story of Abraham and Isaac from the Book of Genesis?"

"Yeah, most of it."

"Let me fill in the blanks… Abraham asked God to bless him and his wife with a son. After many years, that miracle finally happened with the birth of Isaac. Abraham really loved Isaac and considered him his greatest treasure of all. In fact, the deepest fear in Abraham's life was to lose Isaac.

"One day, God called on Abraham to overcome that great fear and sacrifice Isaac as a measure of faith in Him. Only when Abraham was actually going to go through with it did God spare Isaac's life…

"Sensei said to defeat this threat, _**I**_ must conquer the greatest fear of _**my**_ life—I only wish I knew what he meant. I have an idea…I'm not totally certain, but I actually don't think monkeys are involved. Either way, he said I will need all the inner strength I can gather. Thus, I increased my meditation cycles."

Kim hardened her face at that moment, looking Ron squarely in the eye. "Whatever it is, _**I've**_ got _**your**_ back now! We will fight this together."

Ron lowered his eyes and continued. "I'm sorry, KP. I wish it was that easy. Sensei may not have been able to provide all the details, such as where or when this will take place; but he was absolutely certain I must face this alone…At least we will probably be eliminated from this race once we get to Phil. That will be one less thing to worry about."

Before Kim could say another word on the subject, they arrived at the foot of Mount Corcovado, ready to begin their 220-step climb…

_**1:04 PM**_

PHIL: "Kim & Ron, I have some bad news and some good news…First, you _are_ the last team to arrive…_BUT_ this leg is not over yet! _You are still racing!!_

After taking their clue, Kim turned to Ron and asked, "What part of Phil's talk was supposed to be _**good**_ news, anyway?"

"Beats me, Kim…beats me…"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Teams must take a commuter flight from Rio de Janeiro to Sao Paulo, Brazil. After that, they must fly from Sao Paulo to Johannesburg, South Africa, and then travel by taxi to the Apartheid Museum, where they will receive their next clue."**

"Didn't he already say that once, Kim?"

"**Yeah, but you guys kept rambling on so long, the viewers may have forgotten we were still in a race here! Why don't you two go to the airport?"**

"I got an idea, Phil…Why don't _**YOU**_ just go _**STRAIGHT**_ **TO**—"

"_**KP!!!**_ Centered calm, remember?"

"—to the next 'Pit Stop', _okaaaaaaay_?"

""""""""""

Teams were finding commuter flights easily enough. However, the high hopes of the front-runners were dashed when they arrived in Sao Paulo. Sure, plenty of seats were available for the flight to Johannesburg…but that's just it—_**there was**_ _**only…one…flight!!**_

Even though all of the first four teams visited the statue of Christ the Redeemer within the last 5 hours, it was only now that they began to turn to fervent prayer, hoping against hope their flight took off before…

_**3:45 PM**_

…Kim & Ron arrived at the airport. An evil grin swept across their faces when they found Bender & Fry waiting in the terminal. _'So much for that 'Swap'!' _thought Kim. As satisfying as that was, both Kim & Ron were ecstatic to see their Titan friends once again. After stopping at the counter to book their flights, they found out all four of the other teams were on their flight. Only one word could sum up Ron's feelings on this latest set of revelations…

_"**BOO-Yeah!!"**_

""""""""""

_**6:07 PM**_

All five teams boarded their plane for the loooooong flight to South Africa. After it took to the air and passengers were free to move around the cabin, Scooby and Bugs started playing cards. Of course, when they played 'Twenty-One', Scooby displayed the Queen of Spades and the Jack of Diamonds, for a total of 20. Bugs pulled a gag out from the old playbook and won with the 21 of hearts, but Scooby didn't seem to care…

…There was a look of pure horror on Shaggy's face when Elmer recounted the motivational speech Bugs gave him at the Heptathlon…

…"He said if you failed again, he would cram _what?_ Up your **where??** And pull the _**TRIGGER??? **_Zoinks!! Man, that rabbit has some serious issues!!"…

…Bender went into a 'stand-by' mode and turned away from the rest of the passengers—but only after a stewardess had him mistaken for the dishwasher. She found out her mistake the hard way, as five trays nearly decapitated her…Fry was starting to feel a little uneasy about the 'Swap' he made in Argentina. If only he could remember why he felt this way…

…Ron was telling Robin about the stunt with the fan blade. It sent the Boy Wonder into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, after which he made a mental note to re-tell the whole thing to Raven. Robin grew quiet once Ron discussed Kim's questionable mental health…while rubbing his neck in remembrance of the moment…

…"I mean, she had a Homer Simpson grip on my throat and was shaking me like a snow globe!! I hope she starts accepting my invitations to join me in meditation. Goodness knows she needs it! _**Oy, vey!**_"…

…Kim had her head in her hands, sobbing as she told the Titan about Ron's message from Sensei…

…"I feel so bad about what I did to Ron. He tells me about impending danger and _**I'm**_ the one who nearly kills him! I thought we were trailing so far behind, we were going to get bumped off this race and not have to worry about those 'Ronnies' and the MiJs anymore…and now this!! I tell you, it's like the whole sitch is coming straight out of the Twilight Territory—You almost escape the evil, but it just grabs you and brings you back in"…

…At this point, it was a safe bet the majority of the million-dollar prize would be spent on a lifetime of therapy, regardless of the winning team…

""""""""""

_**9:32 AM—Johannesburg—Day 7**_

…Five taxis pulled up to the Apartheid Museum. Teams began to pull their clue envelopes from the box just outside the front door. Each envelope contained a red brochure and a smooth, shiny pebble…

BENDER: "(reading clue) 'Road Block'…"

KIM: "…Who doesn't…"

SHAGGY: "…really care…"

ELMER: "…about black…"

STARFIRE: "…or white?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"****A 'Road Block' is a task only one team member may perform…and **_**no**_** team member can perform more than 6 'Road Block' tasks during the course of the race. The 'Relay' counted as a 'Road Block' for each team member…**

"**In **_**this**_** 'Road Block', one team member must tour through the museum and search for two distinct tiles. One of the clear-background tiles they need will contain nearly half the letters in the teams' names in black letters (example: "A a i g a e"), the rest in white letters (example: " m z n R c ". Once team members place one tile on top of the other and spell the completed team name (example: "Amazing Race"), they must take the combined tiles to the head curator, who will instruct them on where to place their pebble, then give them their next clue…**

…The teams noticed the locked door, which was clearly marked with "Hours of Operation: Tuesday-Sunday 10am-5pm." This set their minds into motion. Since they began running the race in Omaha, they began to lose track of time. It took a moment for them to figure out the race began on a Monday, making today (Day 7) a Sunday.

Fry, Robin, Elmer, and Scooby quickly volunteered for the 'Road Block'. Kim began to walk toward the door when Ron stopped her abruptly.

"KP," Ron noted, "you shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" Kim countered. "I can find clues rather quickly and **you** need to continue your meditation."

"But you've already done two of these 'Road Blocks', and the 'Relay' counts as the third. If you do this, you can only do two more—and we are not even half-way around the world yet!"

Kim sighed and reluctantly gave Ron the 'Road Block' brochure.

_**10:00 AM**_

The five competitors entered the museum and were saddened deeply by the many displays of apartheid—the segregation of races that plagued South Africa for hundreds of years before it was ended in the 1990's. Throughout the building were portraits, cages, guns, tear gas canisters and multi-media displays of the shootings and riots of this brutal era. As Ron looked down at a tear gas canister, he noticed a tile marked " i & o " in white letters. His instincts told him to grab this tile…

…Robin was watching a short documentary of a funeral in a black neighborhood. It was misconstrued by white policemen as a riot and gunfire erupted. As he turned away from the violence, he looked to the left of the screen. There, he saw a tile marked "R b n S a f r " in black letters. Even the most amateur detective could figure out this was his tile…

…Fry may not have known much of the world's history after 1999, but he certainly remembered the atrocities of apartheid all too well. He was especially disturbed by a photo comparison of two hospitals—one for blacks, one for whites. While the white hospital resembled numerous hospitals of that era, the black hospital resembled the shack that served as a terminal back at the Buenos Aires airstrip. Above the picture, he noticed " e d r F y" in white letters. He looked back and forth between the clue and the tile. Since he noticed the 'F' was capitalized, and he was the only competitor with that first letter in his name, he thought it might be a good idea to hold onto this one…

…Scooby noticed a German shepherd as he was about to turn a corner in the museum. He barked at the smaller dog, but it didn't seem to notice him. Scooby turned the corner and saw the German shepherd had his mouth open and facing a black child no more than eight years old. Scooby tried to move the other dog when he discovered both it and the child were wax figures. As he backed away from it, a tile was sitting on top of the wax exhibit's plaque. The tile read. " h g y S o b " in white letters. He thought it best to take this one…

…Elmer, being an avid hunter, quickly began to examine the cages on display. On more than one occasion, he pictured Bugs in one of these contraptions—that is, until he saw the pictures on the left sides of the cages. '_Oh, my…_' thought Elmer, '_…They put __**people**__ in there?_" He was bending over a nearby garbage can to finish losing his breakfast when he noticed a tile with black letters marked "B g & l e ". When he finished with the garbage can, he picked up the tile…

…When the whole experience almost seemed too bleak for description, each competitor eventually arrived at a ray of hope. It was a quiet, peaceful area, with a window displaying a view of a beautiful lake and a grassy meadow. In a glass case nest to the window sat a book. Above the case was a simple message: "It all ends HERE!" Next to the case were five copies of the same book, each decorated with a ribbon bearing the names of the teams. Wrapped up with their copies of the book were the tiles that completed their team names. On the front cover, embossed in gold, were the words, "The Constitution of South Africa". As they took their copies of this document which officially ended apartheid, the curator was standing nearby. He told each of them to gently place their pebbles in one of the numerous piles symbolizing the masses joined in the fight against apartheid. It was only then that the competitors noticed small writing on each pebble, displaying the names of all five teams remaining in the race. One by one, the team members received their clue from the curator…

""""""""""

_**10:47 AM**_

ROBIN (reading clue): "Drive…"

""""""""""

_**10:49 AM**_

SCOOBY: "Rourself…"

""""""""""

_**10:55 AM**_

RON: "to the…"

""""""""""

_**10:59 AM**_

FRY: "Elandsfontein Farm …"

""""""""""

_**11:02 AM**_

ELMER: "…in Cullinan."

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Teams must drive themselves to one of the few working plantations remaining in South Africa, the integrated Elandsfontein Farm. In addition to the fine tapestries made on the premises, it is also home to one of the world's most famous diamond mines. Teams must park in the marked spots, then travel by foot to the front gate, where they will receive their next clue."**

""""""""""

…It took the five competitors a moment to compose themselves as they left the museum to rejoin their teammates. In time, each team began the drive northwest out of Johannesburg, changing positions in the race all the way to Cullinan. During the drive, Ron began to ponder if this experience was the challenge mentioned by Sensei. Truly, these atrocities **were** worse than anything he and Kim ever faced. However, he quickly dismissed this thought, considering he was in no actual danger himself.

His thoughts then turned back, as they often did lately, to Kim's mental health. She seemed to have calmed down since the flare-up with Phil, but he knew a complete nervous breakdown could not be too far behind…

""""""""""

_**12:23 PM**_

FRY (reading clue): "Detour…'Weave it' or 'Dig it'?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"A 'Detour' is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this 'Detour', teams must choose between 'Weave it' or 'Dig it'…**

"**In 'Weave it,' teams must drive themselves to a factory on the east side of the farm. Then, they must use a traditional loom to weave a **_**kikoy**_** blanket matching a design presented to them. Once a team produces a blanket that meets the approval of the supervisor on duty, they will receive their next clue. While an attention to detail is needed, the loom does not require a strenuous amount of physical labor…**

"**In 'Dig it,' teams must drive west through the farm to the Cullinan Diamond Mine, known worldwide as the source of many of the largest diamonds in existence, including the famous "Great Star of Africa", which weighs just over 530 carats…**

"…**Teams must then enter the mine and use the provided equipment to dig and haul out a minimum of 50 carats of raw diamonds, which will be weighed and verified by the mine's foreman before he hands them their next clue. The mine is still rich in product, generating tens of millions of dollars in diamonds every month, so mining 50 carats should be done rather easily. However, the mine has been in constant operation since 1902, and teams will have to travel very deep into the mine—with an experienced spotter—to find the necessary raw diamonds."**

""""""""""

FRY: "We can 'Dig it', Bender."

""""""""""

_**10:25 AM**_

ROBIN: "Let's make the blanket, Star."

""""""""""

_**10:27 AM**_

SHAGGY: "Light and soft or dark and scary?? We'll do the blanket, Scoob."

""""""""""

_**10:28 AM**_

ELMER: "I say we should just 'Weave'!"

BUGS (shocked): "_**Leave???**_ But we've got a one in five chance at a million smackers! We can't just quit now, Doc!"

ELMER (now boiling mad): "NO NO NO!!! Not _weave_, you wascal (sticking his thumb behind him)…_**Weave**_ (pointing to the clue)!"

""""""""""

_ELMER (during an 'in-race interview): "Ooooooh, dat wascal! I sweaw I'm __**dis**__ cwose to combining 'scwewy wabbit' and just saying '__**Scwew**__** it**__'!"_

""""""""""

_**10:34 AM**_

RON: "Let's get your _other_ best friend, Kim."

KIM: "Monique?"

RON: "No…Diamonds. You know, like the song?"

KIM (rolling her eyes, but chuckling): "Okaaaaay."

""""""""""

_KIM (turning to Ron during an 'in-race' interview): "Ron, you can be so goofy sometimes."_

_RON (with ear-to-ear grin, holding her hand): "KP, I kid because I care."_

_KIM (embracing Ron now): 'Thanks…I needed that."_

""""""""""

…It was a short drive to the tapestry warehouse. All three teams arrived almost next to each other. Once they entered the warehouse, they were awed by the beautiful blanket designs hung all over the wall. Most of them reflect the native culture, with multi-colored squares and diamonds in various shades of brown, gold and green. At five tables sat looms, various shades of acrylic thread, and folders containing the desired designs.

Since only three of the five looms were being used by the teams, expert weavers kept alternating between the other two looms to demonstrate the proper weaving technique to create the blankets. Once teams approached their looms, they opened their folders to reveal the specific designs of each blanket. With one member working the loom and the other one supplying the proper thread colors, teams went to work on their task…

""""""""""

...Team Futurama and its mining crew took the long walk down the shaft. After traveling about a mile into the cavern—and 350 feet down—the mine split into three directions. The spotter told Fry all three directions were rich with diamonds. After a short discussion, they decided to travel straight ahead. While it was still another 1500 feet in, and 75 feet gradually lower, it turned out to be the shortest route to access the current supply of the raw diamonds.

Fry thought he had an agreement with Bender. The robot's powerful strength would cause too much strain on the walls if he tried to pound out the necessary 50 carats of diamonds in the mine. Thus, Fry would dig for the diamonds, while Bender would use his scanners to detect the gems and his belly to safely store the rocks to be presented to the foreman once they left.

Bender—of course—being _Bender_, didn't care much for Fry's plan. Before Fry could even lift the pick provided by the mining company, Bender punched a 16-inch hole in the end wall. While enduring (but not necessarily listening to) a severe scolding by both Fry and the spotter, Bender pointed out the diamonds in the dirt pouring out from the hole. Fry continued his tirade while he collected more than enough diamonds to take back to the foreman.

As the three of them started back to the mine entrance, they never looked back to notice the hole's slow growth—along with the cracks beginning to emerge from it, spread upward, then travel along the ceiling of the cavern...

""""""""""

…On their way out, Bender, Fry and their spotter passed the entering trio of Kim, Ron, and their spotter about 1800 feet down the mine, where it was still big enough for six people to be side-by-side without any comfort issues…

""""""""""

_**11:26 AM**_

…All three teams took note of the demonstrations and created beautiful blankets to be donated to a local Christian-missionary church and given to three poor families. They emerged from the warehouse with their clues at about the same time—a three-way battle for first place…

BUGS (reading clue): "Drive yourselves…"

STARFIRE: "…to the next…"

SCOOBY: "…'Rit Rop'!"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"All teams must drive themselves to the main plantation house. This splendid residence serves as the 'Rit Rop'—I mean 'Pit Stop'—for this leg of the race. The last team to 'check-in' here…**_**may**_** be eliminated!"**

""""""""""

…The drive to the plantation house was shorter from the mine than it was from the warehouse. Still, the three teams from the warehouse had too much of a head-start for Team Futurama to overcome. Thankfully, six camera spheres were able to capture all angles of the first-ever three-way 'photo finish' in 'Amazing Race' history…

""""""""""

_**11:42 AM**_

PHIL: "Since the feet of both team members must be on the mat to officially 'check in', we need to review the sphere recordings. However long it takes to get this right, rest assured your identical 'check in' time has already been recorded…

_**MOMENTS LATER**_

PHIL: "After a review of the recordings…Congratulations, Bugs & Elmer! You're team number ONE!! (Bugs & Elmer shake hands and hug). Many natives call Johannesburg "Egoli", or 'City of Gold'. To celebrate this, as winners of this leg of the race, you each receive 10 one-ounce bars of certified .9999 pure gold. Now for the other teams…

"…Robin & Starfire…You're team number two. That makes Shaggy & Scooby team number three."

…All three teams exchanged 'high-fives' and hugs with each other as they proceeded further into the residence for some much-needed rest…

""""""""""

_**11:59 AM**_

…Kim, Ron, and their spotter were using the flashlights from the backpacks supplied by the mining company. Ron felt the presence of Sensei as they came upon the tri-fork in the mine, along with a slight vibration in the surrounding walls. Instead of the usual words of wisdom imparted by the oriental sage, only three words came from the image of a saddened, helpless face:

"**It****…****Has****…****Begun****!"**

""""""""""

…Back at the residence, Bender & Fry happily stepped on the mat in front of Phil…

PHIL (smiling broadly): "Bender & Fry, you're team number four, and you are still in the… (shocked when he hears rumbling in the distance)…oh, no… (rumbling continues as he yells into his communication earpiece)…Trouble at the mine…MOVE IT!"

…At that moment, the local emergency response center received at least thirty calls for immediate help. Almost all of the calls were the same…three people were trapped in a massive collapse of the Cullinan Diamond Mine. Nobody knew how deep they traveled into it, but the mouth of the mine was sealed just past the foreman's table going into it…

""""""""""

…Just after they heard the initial rumbling, Ron, Kim, and their spotter began to run back toward the entrance. Suddenly, the walls began to collapse all around them, causing each to lose their balance. Because of the steepness of the downward slope and the lack of balance caused by the violently shaking ground, the trio was sent tumbling backward down the mine…

…The camera spheres following the trio were crushed by the massive amounts of rock filling in the entrance to the center path. This eliminated the only way 'Race' producers could keep track of the trio. The foreman was unsuccessful in reaching the spotter over his 'walkie-talkie'…

…The only hope came from Wade. After 'Race' producers explained the situation, he conceded to the fact he had Ron chipped. That was when they received the first piece of good news—Ron was in the left corridor of the 'tri-fork'. The chip was working, and Ron was conscious with strong vital signs…

""""""""""

…The spotter was still shaking the cobwebs out of his head when he heard the sound of his 'walkie-talkie'. After he responded, the foreman asked for a status report. As far as he could tell from the surroundings, he was in the mine's right cavern. He was relieved to report he could feel the air coming in from the safety hatch high above him. That relief was tempered with great sorrow in his voice when he informed his boss he was alone…

""""""""""

…Ron slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His movements were a bit odd, but he felt no effects of any cuts, scratches, or any other form of pain. He also detected a breeze coming from somewhere, but he was unsure of the source's location. The tumbling caused all the pockets of his cargo pants to fill with dirt and diamonds, but that was not high on his priorities at that moment.

He was thankful for the spare flashlight in the backpack. He used it to get a look around the cavern that held him. The ground appeared to have stabilized, with just a slight haze of dust still in the air. Whatever was causing the breeze was clearing up the haze in short order. The map of the mine was also helpful, giving Ron the means to pinpoint his exact location using the markings on the mine wall. After a short walk, he discovered his cavern was only partially blocked, but a sudden emptiness entered his soul. The Kimmunicators were confiscated back in Omaha, but he still knew two ways to try reaching her. He decided to start with the one he knew frightened her least…

"Kim," he called out, "…KP…KIM!!!" There was no response. A small part of Ron was repeatedly pushing the 'panic' button inside him. It was overruled by the calm, serene man he was becoming. With his mission experience, he _**knew**_ what he had to do next…

""""""""""

…Before Kim was yet fully awake, she began taking stock of her physical condition…three cracked ribs, dislocated left shoulder, slightly-sprained right ankle, numerous cuts and bruises, and a **massive** headache.

She quickly used her backpack's flashlight to determine her location. A quick scan of the map and what remained of the wall markings indicated she was in the center tine of the mine's 'tri-fork', the collapsed rock creating new a back wall no more than 250 feet from the convergence of the three corridors. Her current chamber appeared to measure 200 feet long, 20 feet wide, and (as far as she could gather from the maps and markings), 400 feet down from the surface. Kim deduced that the other wall of collapsed rock was the side closest to the cavern's opening.

'_Only fifteen feet from the convergence,'_ she thought. _'That could be a good sign'_.

She took off her backpack and began taking inventory of anything she could use for escape. She soon discovered it wasn't much. Along with the map and flashlight, she had a small pick and shovel—more than large enough to gently pick out diamonds, but hardly useful for this situation. She also had a pouch (for collecting the diamonds), a bottle of water, a mining handbook, a dust mask, and a helmet that sustained extensive damage.

'_Man, I sure could use that walkie-talkie that the spotter—Hey! Where is he? And…'_

"…where's Ron?" she gasped aloud.

""""""""""

_**12:14 PM**_

…Rescue workers, geologists, seismologists, earth-moving equipment operators, and mine officials responded quickly to the scene. With the information provided by the foreman and 'Race' producers, they determined a single life sign was in each of the left and right corridors. That left one more person missing, probably in the central cavern. That's where officials placed a larger focus of their search, taking care not to completely neglect the other sections…

…Along the farm's outer perimeter, thousands of people gathered for an impromptu vigil. First, it was just the 'Ronnies'; then the 'Men in Jumpsuits' and the other competitors joined the group. Soon, some local residents began to gather with this crowd as well. Others volunteered to provide support assistance for the rescue workers—some providing bottled water and sandwiches, while others pitched in for an attempt to clear the mine's entrance…

…During one of the conversations with his foreman, the spotter accidentally mentioned the name of one of the other trapped victims just before passing out. News agencies, being not nearly as stupid as their reporting skills let on, quickly figured out the identity of the third victim. This brought forth an onslaught of virtually every media outlet in the world—from the New York Times to the Central Oregon Senior Times, and everything in between…

…With his mission experience, Ron _**knew**_ what he had to do next. He began to slow his breathing and meditate so he could channel his spirit out to search for the fallen spotter. To his amazement, he discovered only five feet of rock kept him from the main cavern. What's more, there appeared to only be partial blockage to the left cavern, where he found the spotter unconscious from a severe leg wound.

This made his next task a lot easier. He cleared his thoughts and extended out his hand. Soon, the familiar Lotus Blade appeared. On several occasions, he had turned the Blade into other objects as the need arose. This was no exception. As Ron began to dig out a crawl space to escape the cavern, he used the Blade as a support arch to prevent his work from causing any further damage. Once he made it to the main cavern, he replaced the rocks he moved and pulled back the Blade. With only a miniscule jostle, the pile of rocks did not collapse further…

Ron used a similar method to widen and reinforce the crawl space he needed to use to grab the spotter. He used just enough healing power to stabilize the spotter for the trip to the mine entrance, knowing he would probably have to use all the remaining power later…

…Kim had no idea about the events taking place outside her earthen cell. She quickly donned the dust mask and consulted handbook. Since she felt no breeze of incoming air, she determined she had about three hours of usable oxygen left, given the estimated size of the area.

Kim thought back to the Apartheid Museum. While Ron was taking on the 'Road Block' task, she decided to try Ron's meditation techniques. Surprisingly, it really helped her start to sort things out. She still had her suspicions about the 'Ronnies' and the 'MiJs', but she gained enough confidence in Ron that reassured her he would endure his latest challenge.

'_If nothing else, at least the shallow breathing will conserve oxygen for a little longer,'_ reasoned the logical portion of Kim's mind…

""""""""""

_**1:17 PM**_

…Ron carried the spotter to the mine entrance. Using the wall markings and the map, he determined he was seventeen feet of from the outer mouth of the main cavern. He was about to channel his spirit again to confirm his position when he heard noise coming from the wall of rock…not the rumbling of another cave-in, but the yelling and shouting associated with the rescue effort. To keep the Blade a secret, he quickly turned it into a second mini-shovel and placed it in his pack. While his hand was in the bag, he pulled out his pick and began to give a constant series of three taps, pausing three seconds before tapping again…

…This caused the workers to stop and listen to the taps. After a whoop of approval from the rescue workers, daylight began to appear in the mine opening. Even more cheers rose up when they workers saw a hand helping them dig from the inside. While some workers used iron braces to maintain the opening, others began to pull out the spotter first, then Ron…

…The sight of Ron emerging from the mine caused the thousands of spectators and volunteers to cheer loud enough to be heard for miles. It also confirmed the suspicions of the worldwide media as to the identity of the third victim, still trapped in the mine…

""""""""""

…After Ron saw paramedics tending to the spotter, he had only one thought running through his mind.

"Where's Kim?" he demanded as he glared at the foreman.

"Sir, I wish I knew," was the reply. "Now come over here…you really need help."

This caused Ron to glare at the foreman with the sternest 'serious face' he had ever mustered. "If it's your precious _diamonds_ you are worried about," he shouted, _**"HERE!"**_

In a blind rage, Ron proceeded to take off his pants, causing the all in attendance to gasp in sheer horror at what they saw. He then emptied all the dirt and over 100 carats of raw diamonds from his numerous pockets onto the table and snatched the clue from the terrified foreman. This made the outside camera sphere record a time stamp of:

_**1:32 PM**_

Ron then took a deep breath, put his pants back on, and looked directly at Phil, who tried to embrace him in sheer relief. Ron gently pushed Phil away and shocked him by causing his soft brown eyes to suddenly ignite into blue flames.

"Phil, " he said in the calmest voice he could muster at the moment, "now that I have completed the task, I am not breaking the rules by the use of glowing powers—so GET…OUT…**OF**…_**MY**_…_**WAY!!!!**_"

He took another few deep breaths and gave the following statement with what began as his eerie-calm voice, but was soon loud enough for all surrounding him to cringe back a little:

"I know you all have good intentions. I especially appreciate those seeking to offer me medical assistance; but _**I**_ am **going **back in after _**MY **__**KIM**_—_**and a fury greater than the fires of **__**ALL**__** that is unholy will come to **__**ANYONE**__** who tries to stop me!!!**_"

Before anyone could even _**try**_ such a foolish thing, he flipped two handsprings and jumped high into the air. As he was coming down, he sailed through the makeshift hole in the mine entrance. Despite their mobility, the camera spheres were still too large to fit through the opening…

""""""""""

_**1:48 PM**_

…Kim's meditation was really helping her start to sort out some of the craziness from the last few days—the 'surprises', the tasks, and traveling way too much without at least _one_ good fight anywhere. She was just about to start using her new-found tool to start dealing with the 'Ronnies', the 'MiJs', and her current location.

Suddenly, her mind felt a surge of power rushing toward her at nearly the speed of light. All she could hear were three words:

"_**KP...STAND…BACK!!!!**__**"**_

Instantly, there was an explosion of dirt, diamonds, and blinding light. Before Kim could shield herself from the flying destruction, she found herself situated inside a glistening blue orb. Her eyes grew bigger than pie plates as she watched a shadow emerge from the dust and debris…then heard a gentle voice floating through all the chaos...

"Kim, are you ok?" the voice said as the orb disappeared and a shadowy hand extended down toward her.

She finally recognized the form and held back the tears long enough to put on her best smile and sweetly say, "I'm in pain, but it's been worse."

"You're in pain?" a glowing Ron yelped as the shadows finished clearing. "Not anymore!" He placed her hands into his own and said, "Psalms 46:10, KP…Psalms 46:10."

The quizzical look from Kim caused Ron to display his trademark grin, all the while letting his healing power mend all her aches, breaks, and pains.

"Kim, Psalms 46:10…'_**Be still**_, and _know_ that I am God.'…_**or**_ at least His agent in my case!"

Kim rose up to her feet. Not only did her injuries heal, but she hadn't felt this good physically—or mentally—since before the start of the race. Holding Ron in her arms, she began to feel that inner peace again…just as a familiar presence revealed himself to them.

"Congratulations, Chosen One…not only did you conquer your challenge, but your unselfishness and true heroism has brought great joy to us all!"

Ron bowed to the shimmering image before him. "I appreciate your praise, Sensei," he respectfully replied, "but I must confess I was not truly unselfish in my wanting to save the one treasure **_I_** cannot live without—_**Kim**_."

"On the contrary," countered Sensei, "You saved a complete stranger, then a friend, without thinking of your own well-being whatsoever." This brought a look of complete horror from Kim as she saw exactly what the wise man meant.

"Ron," she gasped, before her voice became weak, "Have you really looked at yourself yet? I mean really…_**really**_…looked at yourself?"

The illumination from Kim's flashlight and Sensei's presence gave Ron a chance to look himself over again. His hands were facing each other properly as he began to examine his extremities. It was only then he realized the meaning of their concern. His left hand may have been normally placed, but the rest of his arm—up to his shoulder—was completely backwards! He looked down to discover his right leg below the knee—including the foot this time—suffered the same fate. There was also a gash running up the entire inseam of his left leg, stopping just at the hem-line of his boxer shorts.

As his head was lowered, Ron noticed a drop of blood hit the ground. He began to feel his scalp and found a three inch cut just above the base of his skull.

"Oh, man," lamented Ron as he literally began pulling himself together, "I didn't **_feel_** anything wrong with me. Maybe I was a little awkward, but I've been that way for most of my life. I never really considered anything like _**this **_happening!"

"Stoppable-san," intoned Sensei, "that is the _**true**_ sign of being unselfish! Both your mind _and_ your body placed the care and well-being of others before your own. Now depart from here, while the walls are stable and before the two of you cause any more heartache to those awaiting you." At that, Sensei's image faded into the back wall of the cavern.

Ron was once again fully functional after he completed the healing of his arm, legs, and head. Then he stood up, smiled, and took Kim into his arms.

"KP, keep your hands on the ride at all times," Ron stated in his best theme-park voice. Before Kim could ask what he meant by that, the whole world became a tremendous blur of light…

""""""""""

_**2:01 PM**_

…About ten minutes earlier, the still-stunned crowd heard more rumbles coming from the mine. This made their hearts sink further. Some in the crowd were muttering things such as 'That poor fool!' and 'Why didn't he leave it to the professionals?'

Soon after that, a swirling gust shoved the rescue workers and paramedics at least 500 feet away from the mine entrance. They would be grateful for that unexplained whirlwind a moment later, as…

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**_

…rock, dirt, iron framing and various pieces of equipment nearly covered the entire cleared distance, the worst of the debris stopping nearly at their feet…

…Not a word was spoken as a glow resembling Team Possible flew to their marked car. The glow disappeared as they opened a yellow envelope, entered the car, started the engine, and sped away faster than any police radar could detect…

""""""""""

_**2:09 PM**_

…As the valiant duo approached the mat, Phil knew he had a delicate task ahead of him. He gathered up all the tact, all the candor, and all the sincerity he could muster as he began to talk about something so meaningless in comparison to what these two people have just finished suffering…

PHIL: "Kim & Ron, I am truly thankful you are alive and safe. However, I _**must**_ perform my official duty and inform you that you are the last team to arrive. I am pleased to inform you, though, that this was one of two _pre-determined_ non-elimination legs of the race. That's why the 'Swap' period lasts so long. I must also say that if you continue the race, you will be 'marked for elimination'. This means if you do not finish first in the next leg of the race, you will suffer a thirty-minute penalty, and other teams can 'check-in' ahead of you…

"Now, I can't really blame you two if you just want to walk away right now. I'm even willing to pay for your transportation directly to your front doors in Middleton right out of my own pocket. But please…at least consider the possibility of staying in the race. I know of at least a few friends who would miss you if you leave now, myself included…

"Kim…You have shown a great amount of patience and held your temper longer than any red-head I have ever known. You have also played the 18th hole at the most famous golf course in the world. You've turned in tremendous results in three different track and field events on a world-class stage. This race _**gave**_ you those once-in-a-lifetime experiences, and it promises to give you many more. The challenge is yours, **_if _**you wish to take it…

"Ron, you're a rock of stability and a **_true hero_**, regardless of that crack you made in Ireland. You overcame a lot of obstacles in Philadelphia, showing heart unmatched by 'Rocky' himself. Your mind gained an even higher level of compassion as you toured the Apartheid Museum. _**Don't**_ tell me that didn't affect you somehow. After what happened at the mine today, I am convinced you can do _**anything**_!"

KIM (sharply): "Hey! That's _**my**_ line!"

PHIL (chuckling now): "Ok, ok, fair enough. So what do you say, you two? Are you up for the challenge ahead?"

…Once this question was posed, Kim & Ron stepped away from the mat to discuss their options. Robin & Starfire, Shaggy & Scooby, and Bugs & Elmer were gathering close, waiting eagerly for Team Possible's response. Bender & Fry, however, were more than conspicuous in their absence. After a moment, they smiled and turned to Phil…

RON: "We are** in** it…"

KIM: "…to _**win**_ it!"

ROBIN/STARFIRE/BUGS/ELMER/SHAGGY/SCOOBY/PHIL: "_**BOO**__**-YEAH!!!**_ " (Giving Kim & Ron a massive 'group hug')

RON (smiling and rolling his eyes): "Again with the line-stealing!"

""""""""""

_**(END CREDITS)**_

""""""""""

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) AGAIN** I want to emphasize that I had this 'mine' segment outlined as part of the story's back-bone since the middle of July. As you've probably discovered by now, this is one of the decisive moments that will prove Ron's case for equality. I meant no disrespect or offense to anyone touched by the recent mining tragedies in Utah and West Virginia.

**2)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! As always, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	6. Leg Five: South Africa to Kuwait

_**My disclaimer**___

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus. Before I get done, I will probably tick off a few more studios, too. If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors. Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**To all readers:**_

**1)--MOST IMPORTANT NOTE OF THE ENTIRE STORY--**Back in the middle of July, I already had a rough outline of this story. Two of the 'set-in-stone' parts of the story are included in this chapter. One part was meant to be done tastefully and respectfully as a reflection of one of the saddest eras in world history. The other part was meant to be completely a work of fiction. A few weeks later, some incidents similar to the second part happened in 'real-life'.** These actual incidents are heart-wrenching for all concerned. IT IS NOT my intention to make light of their pain and suffering OR to turn their plight into a punch-line of some sick, twisted joke. My sincere and heart-felt prayers go out to those affected by these tragedies.** I repeat this note because of the flashbacks at the beginning of this chapter.

**2)** Because of the "hurry-up-and-wait" aspect of 'The Amazing Race', some of the dialogue may read like a play's script, the rest may read like a normal story. I am sorry, but it's the only way to preserve the pacing of the story to match that of a standard 'Amazing Race' episode.

**3)** The departure times, seat availability, and duration of flights are completely fictional—_**Please**_ do not waste your time trying to correct me by using info from travel sites and various brochures. Also, the Khalid Race Track is complete fiction. We are dealing with _**cartoons**_ here, remember?

**4) **Unless I get a lot of requests to do so, the opening theme sequence will only be posted in the first chapter and referenced back to it throughout the rest of the story.

**5) **I did receive a few reviews questioning the story's placement in the "Kim Possible" category instead of somewhere else. I hoped the intensive focus on Kim & Ron in the last few legs…_**Oh, forget it!**_ If you don't know it's a KP-universe story by now, you're too brain-dead to read this, anyway…I'm sure the Simpsons section of FanFiction would _love_ your attention.

**6) **Instead of 'surprise' clues, I have added a few 'guest stars' to this chapter. **Since they are not completely 'in character', I felt ethically obligated to change their names.** If you like these 'guest stars', let me know. If not, _**let me know! **_Either way, it's up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Previously, on "The Amazing Race" ……More surprises awaited our racers on their way to Rio de Janeiro…**

_(Off-screen voice of Phil): __**"Any two teams can agree to swap positions in the race, as well as racing time elapsed…**__**once the 'Swap' has been performed by two teams, the team initiating the 'Swap' is subject to 'Payback' by the other team at any time during the 'Swap & Payback' period...**__**only**__** during the fourth and fifth legs of the race (meaning this one and the next one). After the fifth leg, any unused 'Swaps' or 'Paybacks' will become null and void…**_

"…**One team was actually gullible enough—I mean brave enough—to take advantage of this so early in the leg…**

"_Could you please 'Swap' your departure time with ours?" asked Fry._

"_Are you completely sure you want to do this?" Ron inquired._

_Bender impatiently cut in between Fry and Ron. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's get this done before we all miss the plane, okay?"_

"_As you wish," said Ron…__**TRANSACTION COMPLETED**_

"…**After a grueling Heptathlon and a massive traffic jam, teams found Jesus at Mount Corcovado—only to discover…**

_PHIL: "Kim & Ron, I have some bad news and some good news…First, you are the last team to arrive…BUT this leg is not over yet! You are still racing!!_

_After taking their clue, Kim turned to Ron and asked, "What part of Phil's talk was supposed to be __**good**__ news, anyway?"_

"_Beats me, Kim…beats me…"_

"…**Kim learned about Ron's disturbing vision…**

"_Kim," he said, "Sensei mentioned grave danger lying ahead for me…"_

"…**and made him pay the price for telling her…**

"_**Danger?**__" she gasped. "__**Danger**__**?? I'LL show you DANGER!!**__" She began to violently shake Ron as she pulled tighter on his shirt—a little too tight. "__**BOY**__**, YOU GOT SOME **__**SPLAININ**__**' TO DO!!!**__" Kim roared at the top of her lungs._

_Ron's face was starting to turn red—and not from blushing. "K---P!---Can't---splain---if---can't---breathe," croaked Ron._

"…**A 'Road Block' gave team members a sobering view of apartheid in South Africa…**

…_Scooby noticed a German shepherd as he was about to turn a corner in the museum. He barked at the smaller dog, but it didn't seem to notice him. Scooby turned the corner and saw the German shepherd had his mouth open and facing a black child no more than eight years old. Scooby tried to move the other dog when he discovered both it and the child were wax figures…_

"…**At the 'Detour', some teams made beauty out of thread…**

…_All three teams took note of the demonstrations and created beautiful blankets to be donated to a local Christian-missionary church and given to three poor families. They emerged from the warehouse with their clues at about the same time—a three-way battle for first place…_

"…**making 'Race' history in the process…**

_Thankfully, six camera spheres were able to capture all angles of the first-ever three-way 'photo finish' in 'Amazing Race' history…_

_PHIL: "After a review of the recordings…Congratulations, Bugs & Elmer! You're team number ONE!! Robin & Starfire…You're team number two. That makes Shaggy & Scooby team number three." _

"…**One team faced a complete nightmare…**

_PHIL (smiling broadly): "Bender & Fry, you're team number four, and you are still in the… (shocked when he hears rumbling in the distance)…oh, no… (rumbling continues as he yells into his communication earpiece)…Trouble at the mine…MOVE IT!"_

…_At that moment, the local emergency response center received at least thirty calls for immediate help. Almost all of the calls were the same…three people were trapped in a massive collapse of the Cullinan Diamond Mine. _

"…**causing practically the whole world to stand still…**

…_Rescue workers, geologists, seismologists, earth-moving equipment operators, and mine officials responded quickly to the scene…Along the farm's outer perimeter, thousands of people gathered for an impromptu vigil. First, it was just the 'Ronnies'; then the 'Men in Jumpsuits' and the other competitors joined the group. Soon, some local residents began to gather with this crowd as well…During one of the conversations with his foreman, the spotter accidentally mentioned the name of one of the other trapped victims just before passing out. This brought forth an onslaught of virtually every media outlet in the world—from the New York Times to the Central Oregon Senior Times, and everything in between…_

"…**and once again believe in miracles…**

…_The crowd heard more rumbles coming from the mine. This made their hearts sink further. Soon after that, a swirling gust shoved the rescue workers and paramedics at least 500 feet away from the mine entrance. They would be grateful for that unexplained whirlwind a moment later, as…_

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**_

…_rock, dirt, iron framing and various pieces of equipment nearly covered the entire cleared distance, the worst of the debris stopping nearly at their feet…_

…_Not a word was spoken as a glow resembling Team Possible flew to their marked car. The glow disappeared as they opened a yellow envelope, entered the car, started the engine, and sped away faster than any police radar could detect…_

"…**It also provided one of the most emotional 'Pit Stop' arrivals ever…**

_PHIL: "Kim & Ron, I am truly thankful you are alive and safe. However, I __**must**__ inform you…that this was one of two pre-determined non-elimination legs of the race. That's why the 'Swap' period lasts so long__. I must also say that if you continue the race, you will be 'marked for elimination'. This means if you do not finish first in the next leg of the race, you will suffer a thirty-minute penalty, and other teams can 'check-in' ahead of you…_

"_Now, I can't really blame you two if you just want to walk away right now. But please…at least consider the possibility of staying in the race. I know of at least a few friends who would miss you if you leave now, myself included…_

"_Kim…You have shown a great amount of patience and held your temper longer than any red-head I have ever known…This race gave you once-in-a-lifetime experiences, and it promises to give you many more. The challenge is yours, if you wish to take it…_

"_Ron, you're a rock of stability and a true hero, showing heart unmatched by 'Rocky' himself. Your mind gained an even higher level of compassion as you toured the Apartheid Museum. __**Don't**__ tell me that didn't affect you somehow. After what happened at the mine today, I am convinced you can do __**anything**__!"_

_KIM (sharply): "Hey! That's __**my**__ line!"_

_PHIL (chuckling now): "Ok, ok, fair enough. So what do you say, you two? Are you up for the challenge ahead?"_

_RON: "We are__** in**__ it…"_

_KIM: "…to __**win**__ it!"_

_ROBIN/STARFIRE/BUGS/ELMER/SHAGGY/SCOOBY/PHIL: "__**BOO**__**-YEAH!!!**__" (Giving Kim & Ron a massive 'group hug')_

_RON (smiling and rolling his eyes): "Again with the line-stealing!"_

"…**What **_**other **_**surprises await our remaining five teams on their quest for One **_**MILLION**_** Dollars...and what surprises do **_**they**_** possibly have for **_**us???**_

_This brought out a gasp and a look of sheer panic on Kim's face, followed by a series of rapid-fire questions that would make a cop on 'SCI' proud. "__**Is-he-ok-**__Did-anything-happen-to-Yori-__**What-about-Hirotaka-**__Is-the-school-in-danger-__**Did-Monkey-Fist-bust-loose-and-try-to-recapture-the-Lotus-Blade-**__Is-Sensei-mad-about-that-joke-Star-and-I-pulled-on-you-and-Robin-__**Does-this-have-anything-to do-with-the-girls-that-keep-popping-up-**__How-about-those-dudes-in-the-jump-suits-__**WHAT'S**__**-**__**THE**__**-**__**SITCH???**__"_

"…**Find out **_**NEXT**_**!"**

""""""""""

'_Amazing Race_' opening theme begins..._** (Please go to chapter 1 for theme sequence)**_

""""""""""

_**So The Reality: 'Amazing Race'-Johannesburg (Leg #5)**_

(Off-screen of Phil): **"This is the main residence of the integrated Elandsfontein Farm, just outside of Johannesburg. It is one of the few working plantations remaining in South Africa, and the fourth 'Pit Stop' in a race around the world…**

"…**After 'checking in' at the 'Pit Stop', teams stayed for a mandatory rest period to recharge and interact with the other teams; however, some teams got more rest than others..."**

""""""""""

_**2:15 PM—Day 7**_

Sure, the competitors were tired. After all, they just ran two legs worth of the race—for some, nearly 44 hours straight—without a break. The two looooooooong trips didn't provide much chance to get sleep along the way. Economy class flights have a way of doing that—even to cartoons!

Maybe they were all 'punch-drunk' from exhaustion. Maybe they were glad not to be 'on the run', even for a short while. Maybe they were just so grateful Kim & Ron didn't tell Phil and the 'Race' producers where to go, how to get there, and twenty-seven ways to keep their hands busy on the trip.

Still, this didn't stop the teams from the Titans, Looney Tunes, and Mystery, Inc. from throwing one heck of a party. They just had to celebrate…Their new friends, Team Possible, just stared **_Death_** in the face—and made it blink!

The residence was indeed grand in its splendor. The main hall was more than large enough for an elaborate—albeit last-minute—celebration. Some of the local residents provided music, and there was more than enough food for all—even the excessive appetites of Shaggy & Scooby!

About an hour into the shindig, several of the 'Ronnies' tried to invite themselves into the main hall. Before they could take three steps past the door, a group of men in those now-familiar blue-and-green jumpsuits tackled the party crashers with the speed and force of an all-star defensive line from the National Football Association.

Near the end of the celebration, some high-ranking dignitaries joined the festivities. Among them was South African president W. F. De Kashier, in town for a meeting with his finance director. He only stayed for a short time, given his busy schedule. He did, however, pull Phil aside and gave him a large envelope emblazoned with the presidential seal. He also whispered very specific instructions to Phil concerning the envelope's security—and mentioned very specific consequences should that security be compromised in any way! Phil gasped in shock as his ears hung on every word…

"What was that? (more whispering) If I don't get it safely to Ron, your soldiers will shove WHAT? (more whispering) _WHERE??_ (more whispering) …and pull the _**TRIGGER???**_ Mister _President!!_ (more whispering) Of course _he_ gave you the idea, but that bunny needs some serious _**therapy!! **_(more whispering) Thank you, Mr. President."

""""""""""

Though the teams wanted the party to last longer, common sense reared its ugly head again; and they really _did_ need some sleep to function well in the race ahead. As the rest of the teams retired to their rooms upstairs, Bender & Fry were continuing to answer questions posed by local law-enforcement officials…

""""""""""

**_'AMAZING RACE' HEADQUARTERS--LOS ANGELES, CA_**

…'Race' producers Jerry Bricklayer and Herman van Munster, along with head writer Thad Marster, discussed the Cullinan Mine disaster with Phil via video conference. After closing the connection, they heard an ominous stomping sound approaching the room. After a firm knock, a strange man entered the room and presented his credentials—at least he sort of _looked_ like a man.

The stranger quickly examined his surroundings. He then found a USB port on a computer in the room and formed one of his fingers into a standard connector for the port. After inserting his finger/connector into the port, a multi-page legal document appeared on the screen. Viewing this document caused Jerry, Herman, and Thad to immediately provide the stranger anything he wanted—camera sphere recordings, news footage, neuro-chip readings, Double Cow with cheese (hold the onions), anything at all—with the full smiles of three normally-powerful men in absolute fear for their lives…

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Bugs & Elmer, Robin & Starfire, and Shaggy & Scooby **_**all**_** arrived at 11:26 am on Day 7 of the race. Normally, they would depart 12 hours later, at 11:26 pm. However, 'Race' officials have made an executive decision to extend the rest period an additional 12 hours, for trauma adjustment and cooperation with local, national, and international authorities. Because of the extension, these teams will depart at…**

_**11:26 AM—Day 8**_

BUGS (reading clue): "Fly yourselves…

STARFIRE: "…to Kuwait City…"

SHAGGY: "…Kuwait."

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Teams must fly to Kuwait City, the capital of Kuwait. This tiny nation was the object of an invasion from nearby Iraq, which triggered the first Gulf War, known initially as 'Operation Desert Shield', then 'Operation Desert Storm'…**

"…**Since its liberation from Iraqi forces, Kuwait City has undergone a massive period of rebuilding. One of the city's crown jewels is the Liberation Tower, completed and named after the end of Iraqi occupation. After their flight, teams must travel there by taxi to receive their next clue."**

""""""""""

BUGS (continuing with clue): "_Four teams will have $200 for this leg_…

STARFIRE: "…_of the race, but one team is_ …"

SHAGGY: "…_'marked for elimination', and_ …"

_**11:59 AM**_

FRY: "…_will receive_ **no money** _from us for this leg._"

_**2:07 PM**_

…Kim & Ron were two minutes away from their assigned time to resume the race when Phil pulled Ron out of the room. He whispered something in Ron's ear and presented him the envelope from President DeKashier. Before he could say anything about this, Phil stuffed the envelope in Ron's 'Race' backpack.

Just when Kim caught up with them, Phil pulled the same act on her, without the envelope.

'Kim", Phil whispered, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Ron. I just want to thank each of you personally for staying in the race. There's not much demand for out-of-work hosts these days, so I really need this gig!" He lied to her about this message being the _exact _same thing he told Ron. He preferred not to have any of the nearby armed guards follow through on DeKashier's threat.

The whirlwind effect of these actions left both Ron and Kim a bit confused.

"Are you almost as tweaked about that as I am?" Ron asked.

"I know," she responded. "It's almost as weird as all those groupies who keep following us—actually _you_."

Ron had been tempted before to 'come clean' with Kim about the project he devised with Sensei and his father. Its popularity was the real reason behind both the 'Ronnies' and the Men in Jumpsuits. His last two confession attempts, however, were unsuccessful—first he was hit by a fifty-pound bundle of bananas, then came the mine incident.

"Um, yeah. Kim, I gotta _tell_ you…" At that point, a bell chimed to signal it was time to resume the race.

""""""""""

_**2:09 PM**_

…Kim read the clue aloud. She frowned when she got to the part about receiving no money for this leg of the race. She received a little reassurance from Ron as they entered the taxi headed for the airport.

"Don't _worry_, KP. I saved a little money from the other race legs. We'll make it. We've been through too much to get tripped up by a little 'cash-flow' issue, okay?"

This put her at ease as they approached the airport…

""""""""""

_**2:53 PM**_

…Once again, the four teams already at the airport were wondering if the fifth would be joining them on the one flight that day going the right city. Their fears—or hopes, for some—were almost realized as the first boarding call went out for their flight…

""""""""""

_**3:09 PM**_

…Not to miss the plane themselves, Bugs & Elmer took their seats. They were soon followed by Bender & Fry…Shaggy & Scooby…Robin & Starfire…and Kim & Ron! The last pair had been running at (non-glowing) full-speed and collided with the attendant unfortunately assigned to welcome passengers to the flight. After all three people untangled themselves and exchanged apologies, they took their seats and prepared for take-off…

""""""""""

**_'AMAZING RACE' HEADQUARTERS_**

…The strange visitor who struck fear into Jerry, Thad, and Herman finished his examination of the transmissions from the destroyed camera spheres. With the spotter's flashlight as the only light source, detecting any irregularity would have been a grueling process for many seasoned investigators. For this stranger, it was just another day at the office. He turned to the trembling trio and asked for the footage of the spheres that followed Bender & Fry…

""""""""""

_**6:43 AM—Kuwait City—Day 9**_

…As teams began their taxi rides, Ron examined the cash reserves. He determined Team Possible could only afford this cab ride and maybe one more before they were completely broke. His mind turned to the curious letter Phil gave him. Unfortunately, it was packed away in the trunk of the cab…

""""""""""

_**7:16 AM**_

…The teams began to arrive at the Liberation Tower and open their clue envelopes…

SHAGGY (reading clue): "Drive yourselves…"

ROBIN: "…to the Ahmadiri…"

ELMER: "…Camel Stables."

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"****Teams must travel by marked car twelve miles southwest to the Ahmadiri Camel Stables, breeders of some of the fastest racing camels in the world, including the past three national title winners. Once teams park their vehicles in the marked spaces, they must travel by foot down the marked path to the main stable, where they will receive their next clue."**

...The same envelope also contained a green brochure. The first three teams discovered it was only an optional task, and chose to ignore it. However, the contents of the brochure were not lost on either Bender & Fry or Kim & Ron…

FRY: "Wow…'Fast Forward'…"

KIM: "…Can you feel the heat?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"****This is the only 'Fast Forward' in entire race, and it can only be used by one team. If a team wins the 'Fast Forward', they can skip all other tasks and proceed directly to the next 'Pit Stop'…**

"…**To win this 'Fast Forward', the team must travel by marked car ten miles due east to the fields of Kuwaiti Oil, the nation's government-owned petroleum company…**

"…**After reaching the fields, the team (along with an experienced firefighter) will use a metal shield to approach a flaming oil well. Once they get there, they must use firefighter equipment to cap the well, putting out the fire…**

"…**Once the fire is extinguished, the team will win the 'Fast Forward'." **

…Bender & Fry immediately decided to go for the 'Fast Forward'. Before Kim could think about beating them to the oil fields, Ron pulled her aside, drawing a shocked and scolding look from his auburn-haired teammate.

"_**RON!!**_ _**What did you do **__**that**__** for?**_" she yelled. Just as she was about to reprise her 'Homer Simpson' grip demonstration, he quickly pulled the large envelope from his backpack.

"Kim," began the reply, "when we were about to leave the residence hall, Phil gave me this envelope—and he had genuine fear in his eyes when he did it. I think we better open it before anything else happens."

Kim's look of anger turned to befuddlement, but at least her hands drew away from his neck long enough for him to open the envelope. Along with the presidential seal, the outside of the envelope was marked with:

"_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR RONALD STOPPABLE'S EYES ONLY—IMPROPER MESSAGE DELIVERY PUNISHABLE BY FIRING SQUAD—OR WORSE!! W. F. DeK."**_

This drew quizzical looks from both Ron _**and**_ Kim. He quickly opened up the envelope, which contained a smaller bulging sealed envelope, a certificate, and a formal letter on official letterhead:

"_Mr. Stoppable,_

_Throughout the history of South Africa, we have overcome great obstacles such as colonial rule and apartheid. Your bravery and courage shown in saving our countryman, along with Miss Possible, without any regard for your own safety or well-being, demonstrated the true spirit of our great nation. To draw from one of your partner's famous phrases, it appears anything's possible for a Stoppable, too!_

_On behalf of my office, the Cabinet Ministry, and the people of South Africa, please accept these humble tokens of our appreciation. We only ask, for your safety, that you please keep all contents of this larger envelope within its confines when not in use. This will protect you from severe penalties under numerous international laws and US Customs regulations._

_Respectfully yours,_

_(signature)_

_William Frederick DeKashier_

_President of the Great Republic of South Africa_

_P.S. By 'Presidential Proclamation' (certificate attached), the contents of this entire package are 'duty-free' and are not subject to declaration for payment of any taxes or tariffs by any sovereign country abiding by United Nations resolutions. An additional amount of funds has been sent to the US Internal Revenue Service in your name to cover the domestic income taxes assessed on receiving said contents."_

Team Possible shared the looks of five-year-old children at Christmas as Ron carefully pulled out of the smaller envelope…_Fifty-thousand US dollars…**CA$H!!!**_

As Kim began whooping for joy, Ron pulled out $500 of the money and put it in his pocket to use for the race. Kim was too busy dancing around to notice Ron as he also pulled a small velvet pouch from the smaller envelope. After he felt its contents, he quickly popped the pouch back in the large envelope.

Kim then turned to Ron and picked him up, twirling him around just as he did to her in the closing moments of the school year, only without the glowing blue aura or the dozens of flabbergasted classmates.

_**(Please reference 'Interlude' for this moment. It is in the next chapter.)**_

After few more minutes of jubilation, Kim brought the whole thing back to reality. "What about the 'Fast Forward'? Aren't we going to stop Bender & Fry from getting it?" she asked.

This brought an evil, downright Zorpoxian grin from Ron's face. "Oh, give them a few more minutes, then _we'll_ get the 'Fast Forward'," he replied.

"I thought only one team could win it."

"That's right, but I have a plan, if you are willing to be my beautiful and alluring accomplice. BOO-YA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!"

This completely froze Kim in place with fright, making it a lot easier for the 'evil' genius to whisper his plan into her ear. Upon hearing it, an evil grin swept across her face as well.

"_**BON-DIGGETY **__**BOO**__**-YEAH!!!**_" they both shouted as they embraced. Their euphoria dissolved when Kim uttered those famous words…

"**Jinx! **You owe me a soda!"

A still-mischievous Ron snickered under his breath _'That's what __you__ think!'_

""""""""""

_**7:48 AM**_

…Bender & Fry reached the oil fields and prepared to do the 'Fast Forward'. After some initial instructions from their firefighter companion, Fry used the shield to move them closer to the pillar of flame before them…

…Bugs & Elmer pulled into the front lot of the stables just a moment before Mystery, Inc. and the Titans. After following the foot path, their clue envelope revealed the familiar yellow brochure…

BUGS (reading clue): "…'Detour'…'Input' or 'Output'?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"A 'Detour' is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this 'Detour', teams must choose between 'Input' or 'Output'…**

"**In 'Input,' teams must mix equal parts of dates, grass, wheat, and oats into three 100-pound bags of feed for the camels. After mixing and filling the feed bags, teams must seal the bags and use the provided wooden wagons to deliver the feed to the livery master, who will present them with their next clue.…**

"**In 'Output,' teams must clean four stables, shoveling the used hay and camel…output…onto a wooden wagon (not the same one as the 'Input' task, thank goodness). After that, they must replace what they took out with fresh hay in each stall. Once they have completed all four stalls, the stable-hand on duty will present them with their next clue."**

…Since the hay and 'output' had less weight to haul with each arm movement than the feed bags, Bugs & Elmer went with 'Output'. Besides, working with Pepe Le Pew for so many years got them accustomed to worse smells than this…

…Shaggy and Scooby thought the smell of the feed was better than the alternative, so they proceeded to the 'Input' area…

…Robin & Starfire had enough experience with Beast Boy's occasional 'accidents' to feel they could be quite efficient in the 'Output' task…

…Kim was behind the wheel of Team Possible's car, heading toward the oil fields. From her rear-view mirror, she saw a car approaching. It was a pink Cadmobile, with Ron's picture on the hood. The girls in the sedan were crammed like passengers in a clown car. They were all cheering and whistling, holding Ron's picture out of each window. Even the 17-year-old behind the wheel was driving with one hand and holding a 'We Luv U, Ron!' sign out the window with the other.

'_This is getting ridiculous,'_ thought Kim. She soon began to look all around her car's interior.

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked.

"Something to take out those 'Ronnies'. I swear, they are getting on my nerve—not nerves, nerve…singular...as in _last one!_"

This gave Ron another opportunity to try telling her the truth. "It's ok, Kim. They're nothing to worry about."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…_**We're off the road!!**_"

Indeed, he did tell the truth. Kim was so pre-occupied with the 'Ronnies', she veered the car off the road—causing rocks, small vegetation, and massive amounts of sand to fly all around them. She regained control of the vehicle, but not before a massive cloud of sand masked their view of the pink Cadmobile. The cloud dissipated to reveal a blue Pontillac with green trim rapidly approaching the 'Ronnies'. With a light bump, it safely knocked the Cadmobile temporarily out of commission.

"Huh!" grunted Kim. "What do you think of that?"

"I think I should take the wheel next time."

This earned an armor-piercing look from the emerald lasers that were Kim's eyes. They really weren't lasers, but Ron wished they were at that moment. They would have delivered a lot less pain...

""""""""""

_**8:14 AM**_

…Despite arriving later than the Looney Tunes team, Robin & Starfire were already on their second stall. Although they were making great progress, they sure wished Raven would have been there. She could have just levitated the 'contents' of the stalls onto the wagon, if that would have been legal. As they continued their task, a growing concern was the supply of hay. It was taking more fresh hay than anticipated to replenish the stalls…

…Bugs & Elmer had just finished their second stall when they encountered the same issue. Their supply of hay was just about gone and they turned to the stable-hand for a solution…

…Faced with the impending crisis for both teams, the stable-hand quickly dialed a number on his cell phone. Within minutes, a large truck marked 'Achmed's Feed & Supply' pulled up to the stable, with '70s funk music booming from the open windows. An extremely obese gentleman in a red work shirt and blue jeans jumped out of the truck, opened up the tailgate, and shouted…

"_**Hay, Hay, **__**HAAAAAAYY**__**!!!"**_

After unloading the entire payload of hay, the stout fellow climbed back into the truck and drove away—but not before yelling to the stable's occupants…

"**Just remember, for hay-hay-**_**haaaaaay**_**…it's **_**FAAAAAAT**_** Achmed!!"**

…Shaggy & Scooby were busy on their third bag…that they ate! They were still working on the second bag for the camels. Since they were the only team on this task, there was no need to call Fat Achmed for more supplies—so far…

…Bender just completed capping the well while the firefighter gave Fry the special green clue envelope. He opened it and began to read its contents.

"Congratulations, you have won the 'Fast Forward'…"

"_NOT SO FAST, FUTURAMA!!" _a voice boomed from behind Fry. He and Bender turned around to see Ron, with a concrete-hard 'serious face' and a purple brochure in his hand.

Bender yelled, "We got the 'Fast Forward', chumps…so step aside." As he tried to charge past Ron, a palm-strike to the robot's chest sent Bender reeling into Fry. The blow sent both crashing to the ground.

At this point, Ron maintained his expression and walked toward the duo, addressing them in the 'eerie-calm' voice he had grown to truly appreciate.

"You may have convinced others the mine incident was just an accident," said Ron, "but _**I**_ know better! I _saw_ the hole you made in the mine wall. I **saw** the dirt pouring from it. I _**saw**_ the cracks forming in the cavern."

Bender was truly on the defensive. "Hey, meatbag! I heard all that from Fry, that spotter, and those cops for a day and a half already…so bite my shiny metal—"

"As I was saying," interrupted Ron, "you should consider yourself fortunate nobody was killed by your carelessness."

Now Ron was face-to-metallic grill with Bender. "Had I lost my Kim—my love, my strength, my reason to remain among the living—you would be nothing but a compacted cube of metal by now—tri-density galvanized titanium or not!"

He then waved an acknowledging hand toward Kim, out of the car and in 'Full Battle Mode', before proceeding further. "If a similar fate happened to me, my beautiful and alluring accomplice would have used your stomach for a pan, your lubrication for the cooking oil, and your very hands to turn Fry into _**'**__**Stir**__** Fry'!**_ Given her limited cooking skills, you would both have been combined into one giant fireball before your ashes would be cast into the desert wind." Kim successfully fought the urge to snicker at that comment.

"However," Ron continued, "my recent increase in meditations has helped me realize the uselessness of blind revenge. It helped strengthen my resolve and my ability to show compassion and mercy for others.

"Thus, instead of being the instrument of your justifiable demise, I leave you with just these two words to bear in mind…

"…Payback, please."

The camera sphere shot a beam out of its lens, causing the 'Fast Forward' brochure to disappear from Fry's hand. It shot a similar beam at Kim, placing the brochure into her hand. It projected the following information onto the firefighter's heat shield, which served as a make-shift screen:

_**PAYBACK **__**TRANSACTION**_

_**TIME **__**OF **__**TRANSACTION**__**: 8:23 AM**_

_**INITIATED **__**BY**__**: KIM & RON**_

_**SWAP **__**ORIGINATOR**__**: BENDER & FRY**_

_**OBJECT **__**OF **__**PAYBACK**__**: 'FAST FORWARD' (aka 'FF')**_

_**STATUS **__**BEFORE **__**PAYBACK**__**: BENDER & FRY—WIN FF; KIM & RON—LOSE FF**_

_**STATUS **__**AFTER **__**PAYBACK**__**: BENDER & FRY—LOSE FF; KIM & RON—WIN FF**_

_**NOTE: BENDER & FRY MUST **__**STILL**__** PERFORM ALL TASKS FOR RACE LEG!**_

_**TRANSACTION **__**COMPLETED**_

…Bender muttered a few choice words while pulling Fry back to the car with him. Kim smiled to Ron and began to read the 'Route Info' once again…

"Congratulations, _you_ have won the 'Fast Forward'. Drive yourselves to the next 'Pit Stop'!"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"By winning the 'Fast Forward', this team can skip all other tasks and drive directly to Kuwait Towers, the 'Pit Stop' for this leg of the race. These towers, built in 1979, are used for many purposes—by locals as water reservoirs for much of the city, by tourism officials as facilities for various festivals, and by virtually every worldwide media outlet when filing reports from the country.**

"**The last team to check in here **_**may**_** be eliminated!"**

""""""""""

**_'AMAZING RACE' HEADQUARTERS_**

…The stranger completed his examination of the remaining footage provided by Jerry, Thad, and Herman. His finger once again became a USB connector as he uploaded a report to his superiors. Within minutes, more legal documents were shown on the projection screen. The stranger printed these documents, including their electronic signature forms, and opened the office's exterior window.

The stranger then turned toward the three executives and flatly said, "Thank you for you cooperation." A jet-pack sprung from the stranger's back, already ignited. Within a split-second, the strange man/being soared through the opened window…

""""""""""

_**8:44 AM**_

…Thanks to the extra hay from Fat Achmed, Robin & Starfire finished their task quickly and received their next clue…

ROBIN (reading clue): "Drive to the Khalid Race Track."

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Teams must drive to the Khalid Race Track in the downtown section of Kuwait City. After parking in one of the marked spots, they must find the main stable, where they will receive their next clue."**

""""""""""

_**8:49 AM**_

…Bugs & Elmer finished their last stall and turned to the stable-hand. He was satisfied with their work, and gave them their clue envelope…

…Shaggy & Scooby suffered bellyaches, but they managed to haul the three filled feedbags to the livery master, who gave them some Pepto-Seltzer for their stomachs and a yellow envelope for their next clue…

…Bender & Fry were driving as fast as they could to get back to the stables. They broke speed limits to try making up some of the time they lost with the 'Fast Forward' attempt. Fry was still kicking himself for not remembering the 'Payback' earlier.

Despite their current troubles, a silver object now over the Pacific Ocean would soon make those seem like a stubbed toe by comparison...

""""""""""

_**9:03 AM**_

PHIL: "Kim & Ron…You're team number ONE!! As winners of this leg of the race, you will each receive a PB Petroleum card good for 5,000 gallons of gasoline!"

KIM: "_**SPANKIN'!! **_That will go _**great**_ with the Primmus we each won back in Philly!"

…Once they walked off the mat, Kim had to 'freshen up'. Now it was Ron's turn to pull Phil off to one side. A camera sphere followed them, to preserve the integrity of the race. It picked up the entire conversation:

RON: "Do you guys still have all those corporate 'tie-ins' for product placement?"

PHIL: "Sure, we do. Why do you ask?"

RON (giving Phil a handful of money): "I have the opportunity to settle an old debt, but I need your help to do it."

_(CONVERSATION PLAYBACK TO BE CONTINUED…)_

""""""""""

_**9:15 AM**_

…Robin & Starfire arrived at the Khalid Race Track and ran to the main stable. Robin pulled the yellow envelope from the clue box.

ROBIN: "…'Road Block'…Who's ready to ride?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"****A 'Road Block' is a task only one team member may perform…and **_**no**_** team member can perform more than 6 'Road Block' tasks during the course of the race. The 'Relay' in Argentina counted as a 'Road Block' for each team member…**

"**In **_**this**_** 'Road Block', one team member must put on the necessary riding gear, including riding helmet, knee and elbow pads, and gloves. Then, the team member must choose a camel, get on top of it, and ride one lap around the track. Six camels will run at the same time, regardless of the number of our competitors in each camel race.**

"**The team member must ride their camel to either a first, second, or third-place finish to receive their next clue. If their camel finishes fourth or worse, they must pick another camel and try again with the next race.**

"**At this track, races are run in intervals of approximately 15 minutes. A choice of camels must be made no later than five minutes before the start of each race."**

Robin checked the time and found he had less than ten minutes to put on the racing gear and choose a camel. He knew he would be cutting things close…

""""""""""

_**9:22 AM**_

…Bugs & Elmer arrived at the track. Given Elmer's experience with the horses in Argentina, Bugs was an easy choice for this task. True to his nature, the 'quick-change' rabbit donned the riding gear, picking his camel with only 5:30 before the next race…

""""""""""

_**9:27 AM**_

…Shaggy & Scooby got to the track a little too late for the first race. They took this time to study the tendencies of the track and the reaction of the camels to certain tugs on the reins. It also gave Shaggy a little more time to get into the riding gear and select his camel for the second race…

…Bender & Fry finally got back to the stables, choosing the 'Input' task of their 'Detour'. While they took their places with the feed bags, people in rural China reported seeing a silver humanoid-shaped figure soaring over their fields…

""""""""""

_**9:30 AM—First camel race**_

…Bugs took the early lead with his camel, but it reared back at the half-way point. This action let the pack catch up to them.

After he regained control, he began to move through the pack again. In the end, a local rider finished first, Robin's camel finished second, and the bunny's camel was nosed out of third by another local rider.

Bugs was mad about coming in fourth, but at least he picked up some valuable information on running the next race…

""""""""""

_**9:33 AM**_

…As Shaggy and Bugs prepared for the second race, Robin & Starfire opened their next clue…

STARFIRE (reading the clue): "Make your way to the next 'Pit Stop'!"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Teams must travel by taxi ****to Kuwait Towers, the 'Pit Stop' for this leg of the race. These towers, built in 1979, are used for many purposes—by locals as water reservoirs for much of the city, by tourism officials as facilities for various festivals, and by virtually every worldwide media outlet when filing reports from the country.**

"**The last team to check in here **_**may**_** be eliminated!"**

""""""""""

_**9:46 AM—Second camel race**_

…Shaggy's camel stormed to an impressive lead two-thirds of the way through the race. His camel began to fade in the back stretch, with the 'Bugs Bunny Special' coming from the back of the pack. The late surge propelled Bugs into a second-place finish, with Shaggy hanging on for third. Both of them dismounted from their camels and received their 'Pit Stop' clues…

""""""""""

_**10:01 AM**_

PHIL: "Robin & Starfire…You're team number two!"

The Titans exchanges a quick hug and departed from the mat. As they walked away from Phil, a familiar sight caught their eye…

STARFIRE (jubilant): "Kim…Ron. It is brings me great joy to see the two of you again!"

ROBIN: "Yeah…I thought you guys were 'marked for elimination' or something. What happened?"

KIM (chuckling): "Zorpox collaborated with the 'Zen master'."

ROBIN: "HUH??"

KIM: "Let me explain…"

""""""""""

_**10:11 AM**_

…Bender turned his arms into mixing blades, greatly speeding up the feed-blending process. Once he poured the mixed feed into the bags, Fry sealed each bag and set it to one side. Together, they placed the bags onto the wagon. After a short haul to the livery master, they received their next clue…

…For the last hour, Kuwaiti radio and television stations repeatedly aired an advance warning from the United Nations Press Office. It informed citizens of an impending sonic boom, and asked them not to panic. Although most people listened to the notice, some still took cover as a precaution.

If only there wasn't that pesky 'No-current-media' policy for running the 'Race'…

PHIL: "Shaggy & Scooby…You're team number three. Now let the next team come up...

"Bugs & Elmer…You're team number—"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!**_

PHIL (in a weak voice, cowering under a nearby table): "—four?" (Holding earpiece to hear transmission from the production truck, then getting angry) "Oh, **sure**…_**NOW**_ you guys tell me about it!!"

""""""""""

_**11:02 AM**_

…The recreation and dining area was no more than twenty feet from the 'check-in' mat. As Ron began enjoying the catered meal, his heart still ached to tell Kim about the real story behind the 'Ronnies' and the 'MiJs'.

"KP," he began, "I must confess…There's something I want to tell you about…that big, silver monster coming right at us!!"

"Oh, Ron," Kim chuckled before turning around, "don't be silly…That's just Bend—"

_**THOOOOMP----------THOOOOMP----------THOOOOMP----------THOOOOMP!**_

…Phil was expecting to see Bender & Fry coming to the 'Pit Stop'. Instead, he saw a tremendous mass of steel and muscle approaching him. This gargantuan displayed his credentials and the documents he printed in California. After this visual display, the man stomped off to one side of the mat before giving an actual look of compassion toward Team Possible.

"Fear not, lawful citizens," said the stranger in a calm monotone. "Stay where you are and you will be safe."

""""""""""

_**11:13 AM**_

…Team Futurama approached the mat to 'check in'. Phil and the strange armored man were there to greet the team…

PHIL: "Bender & Fry…You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry say you are both eliminated from the race—"

STRANGER (interrupting Phil) "—_**And**_ **under arrest! **(Flashes credentials and warrant)"

BENDER: "Hah! There's no proof we were speeding to the stables. (Points to antenna on his head) If you had a radar gun on us, I would have detected it, regardless of frequency. You've got nothing, flat-foot!"

STRANGER (ignoring Bender): "The charges are vandalism, obstruction of trade, public endangerment, and three counts of attempted manslaughter."

BENDER: "If it's that mine incident, you're out of your jurisdiction, buddy!"

STRANGER: "Let's review…Two American citizens and a South African national nearly killed by a man registered as legally dead and a robot not yet manufactured…

"Take another look, _**creep!**_ (Re-opens credentials and warrant) I am Special Agent Murphy Alexander, _**Interpol!**_ The **world** is my jurisdiction! I guess you can call me…_**Globo-Cop!! **_Come with me now or there will be…problems."

FRY (worried): "What kind of jail time are we facing?"

MURPHY: "You should be back on your set just in time to shoot your next episode."

FRY: "But our show's cast is in the year 3000!"

MURPHY (tilts head for slight pause before facing Fry again): "That sounds just about right! (Shoves Fry and Bender) Now _**move**_, creeps!"

""""""""""

_**(END CREDITS)**_

""""""""""

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) AGAIN** I want to emphasize that I had this 'mine' segment outlined as part of the story's back-bone since the middle of July. As you've probably discovered by now, this is one of the decisive moments that will prove Ron's case for equality. I meant no disrespect or offense to anyone touched by the recent mining tragedies in Utah and West Virginia.

**2)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	7. Interlude: Seeds of Love & Doubt

_**My disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus. Before I get done, I will probably tick off a few more studios, too. If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors. Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**To all readers:**_

**1) I really want to thank all those who have reviewed this story so far…honorable mention (HM) for AlyssC01, though the only review Alyss gave was Chapter 1… maxie2008 also gets HM, for reviewing two of the first three chapters…lxk gets the bronze, also with two chapters—only they were two of the last three, with a greater possibility of more to come…DRIFTA gets the silver, reviewing all but Chapter 4 and the latest one…And the GOLD goes to the **_**one**_** reader to have reviewed every chapter to date—Give it up for **_**DARKON SHADOWS!!!**_** The bronze, silver, and gold **_**what**_**, I have no idea, but thank you all!!**

**2) **I did receive a few reviews questioning the story's placement in the "Kim Possible" category instead of somewhere else. I hoped the intensive focus on Kim & Ron in the last few legs…_**Oh, forget it!**_ If you don't know it's a KP-universe story by now, you're too brain-dead to read this, anyway…I'm sure the _Simpsons_ section of FanFiction would _love_ your attention.

**3)** I _**was**_ originally going to dive right into the next leg of the race, going back to 'surprise' clues as opposed to 'special guests'. The 'guest' concept appears to have shared all the flight properties of a lead balloon. However, I let the whole 'back-story' flow much too freely. Soon it became such a rich tapestry, I knew it needed to flourish on its own. This is especially true about how this interlude will play into the following three chapters…which _**will**_ include the thrilling finish of the race.

**4)** No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Previously, on "The Amazing Race"…More surprises awaited our racers…**

_**WE INTERRUPT OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED MAYHEM TO BRING YOU THIS 'SCB SPECIAL REPORT'!!**_

""""""""""

_**Eight Weeks Ago**__**…**_

A physically-drained Kim Possible climbed up to her loft, her emerald eyes heavy and weary from her umpteenth show-down with Drakken and Shego. Her body ached from her auburn hair all the way to her clear-polished toenails as she gingerly pulled off her mission suit.

After a warm, soothing shower, she put on her favorite blue silk nightgown. Kim loved her nightgown for two reasons. First, it was loose and comfortable—perfect for letting her body breathe and begin its healing process after a mission. Second, she knew Wade's reaction when he saw her wearing it via the Kimmunicator—he was always too busy stammering and blushing to give her another mission before the next morning. Given he was an African-American pre-teen, she gigged at the thought of making _him_ blush!

Kim crawled under her blanket and embraced her beloved plush Pandaroo. She looked up at the calendar and smiled. Tomorrow would be the last day of her junior year at Middleton High School. Her long, drawn sigh helped a lot of tension from her latest battle gently flow from her body and started her mind on its nightly wander before slumber...

_'...no more worrying about the Food Chain...no more mystery meat with Ron and Mo while we long for the Senior Table...would that make the three of us __**'Senior Senior Seniors'** __next year??'_ Kim giggled at that thought. _'...At least schoolwork and cheer practice won't be there to interfere with any missions for a few months...'_

…Then a sweeping revelation coursed through her so quickly, she shot straight up in her bed, fully alert and wide-eyed. She re-started her computer and visited her website to check her suspicions. She double-checked...triple-checked...then checked once more to be sure. In sheer astonishment, she confirmed her wildest mission dreams—every last one of her villains, from Adrena Lynn to the WorldWide Empire of Evil, was still in jail for at least the next six months...and not just _any _set of steel-reinforced concrete walls and titanium bars, but the veritable fortress known as Global Justice!!

At the realization of this, Kim could no longer contain her excitement as she jumped out of bed and twirled around the room with Pandaroo. She shouted for all of Middleton to hear...

"OH, MY LIVING GOD!! **I'M **_**FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**_"

A thumping sound was heard from the floor below, followed by, "Not if you don't quiet down and get to sleep, Kimmie-cub. It's half-past midnight!" The familiarity of her father's voice brought Kim's dancing to a screeching halt.

She giggled and called down, "Okay, Dad. Good night."

A rush of sweet relief made her virtually float back into bed and fall asleep.

""""""""""

The next morning, classes began to wind down in their normal end-of-year manner. While Kim was excited about the news she learned last night, she had Wade go through those records again before she would surprise Ron with her revelation. She did not want to jinx it, just in case she missed something.

The last day of school meant a slightly early dismissal. This allowed students time to clean out their lockers for the summer. As Kim and Ron strolled toward their lockers, two Haz-Mat teams rolled a containment bin past them. Kim gave Ron a quizzical look. Ron gave her a sheepish grin.

"They're for me," explained Ron.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, KP..." Ron said as Rufus peeked out of his pocket. "...Where do you think I put my little buddy during class?"

"Riight..."

"And why do you think my pocket stays clean even though he stays with us through missions after eating all those Nacos and he has to..."

"_**WAY **_too much info, Ron!!!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh! Ewwww!" chimed Rufus, waving an imaginary stench from his nose.

The three of them arrived at Kim's locker to talk to Wade on her mission computer system for the last time before it was packed away. Kim finally dropped last night's surprise on Ron just before logging in to talk to Wade.

"Kim," chirped Wade, "I got your message...I checked, double-checked, then triple-checked your findings."

Ron eagerly asked, "Could you check them again to be sure??"

"Okaay..." Wade typed a few more keystrokes. "...Yep. They're all on extended stay at the 'GJ Hotel', Ron."

Instead of waiting for Kim to sign off, Ron proclaimed, "BOO-Yeah!!" and turned off the computer.

In a sweeping move that even surprised Kim, Ron picked her up by her waist as if she were complete weightless. A soft blue glow swept over his usually-brown eyes. He gave Kim a strong, loving kiss, and proceeded to twirl her around the hall while shouting for joy…

"**WE'RE **_**FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**_**"**

"NOT IF YOU DON'T PIPE DOWN, STOPPABLE..." growled Mr. Barkin, his stern eyes glaring at the couple while Ron was still twirling Kim. "...And _WHAT _did I tell you two about PDA?"

This made Ron freeze in place for three full seconds, with an ear to ear grin and a blue glow emanating from his entire body. Amazingly, he was still holding Kim in mid air, her entire body parallel to the ground. He maintained his gentle, firm hold on her waist with just _**one hand**_. Ron then moved the other arm away to point to Kim as if making a classroom presentation with a wall chart.

"Just working on some lifts for the cheer squad, Mr. B!" chirped Ron. It was only then that he noticed the simultaneously-dropped jaws of Kim, Rufus, Monique, Mr. Barkin, and dozens of Middleton students.

"..._save-it-for-next-year-alright_?" was the only thing Mr. Barkin could manage to say as he quickly ducked for cover in his office. Everybody else was still frozen in place.

**_"Whaaaaat??"_** asked Ron, as if glowing blue, twirling around your girlfriend with one hand and causing the faculty's Iron Fist to run and hide like a scared rabbit was an everyday thing. After a moment, the other students resumed trading goodbyes and finishing up their own lockers. This was when Monique finally approached Ron.

"Uh...Ron?"

"Yeah, Mo?"

"You can't help Kim clean her locker until you put her back down."

"Oh...yeah."

His eyes returned to their normal soft-brown hue and his glow subsided as he gently lowered Kim onto a nearby bench. Kim's facial expression was that of wonder, contentment, and sheer bliss. _'So, this is what they mean by Heaven on Earth'_, she surmised as her mind was still floating through the air.

After they (mainly Ron) finished cleaning out her locker, Ron led Kim out to her car. She was still in a state of euphoria in reaction to Ron's kiss, but was starting to feel the effects of his twirling speed. _'Wow...I must have been pulling four G's on those spins'_, Kim thought.

""""""""""

Ron could tell Kim was in no condition to drive, so he picked her up, opened the passenger door, and gently placed her in the front seat. After securing Kim's locker contents in the trunk, he buckled her into her seat belt. With Rufus checking on Kim throughout the trip, Ron drove her back to the Possible house.

Ron carried Kim up to her porch and gently placed her in the patio chair next to the door. He leaned down to Kim's frozen grin and kissed her once more before turning to face the driveway. As he walked with Rufus to the sidewalk, he finally heard Kim's faint voice...

"Ron...how...when...??" was all she could say, now a full hour after his one-man pyrotechnic display.

Ron turned back toward the porch, ran to Kim's side, and knelt down beside her.

"KP, are you OK?"

Kim was smiling, but still groggy, "Yeah..._peachy_...what happened? How did you do that...How did I get here? When did we—" Ron put a finger to her lips, pulled the other patio chair next to hers, and sat down.

"One, I love you and just showed how much; two, I can explain; three, I drove; four, we got here just a moment ago." Ron's gentle smile turned serious.

"Kim, we need to talk..."

"_**WHAT???**_" Ron's last five words sharply sent Kim crashing to reality! She heard them several times before, each before a massive heartbreak—first from Walter Nelson and his interlocking braces, then Josh Mankey when he fell for Tara, then Eric/Synthodrone #901 just a few weeks ago. Her green eyes shot wide open as she sat up stiffly in her chair. It was only then that Ron realized the potential meaning of those last few words.

"Kim..._**KIM**_...nonononoNoNoNoNoNO_NO_**NO**_**NO**__** KP**_..." begged Ron. "...oh, God...No! NOT like _THAT!!!_" He quickly held her head and tenderly kissed her as he continued. "No. (kiss) No. (kiss) No. (kiss) No. (kiss) I would _never_ mean _that!!_"

Once Kim was calm enough to begin returning his kisses, Ron made his best attempt to quickly clarify his previous statement. "I meant talk about our roles in these 'Save the World' missions, now that there is a break for a while..."

Kim was much more receptive than before, but still puzzled, "Our roles?"

"Yeah...you as hero, me as sidekick."

_"Okaaay..."_

"Do you remember our first clash with Monkey Fist?" Upon hearing this name, Rufus shrieked and hid behind Ron.

Kim's face was stern as she verbally defended herself, "I know I bailed on you guys to be with Cousin Larry for 'Family Game Night', but Monkey Fist was caught, right? I said I was sorry..."

"Wait, wait, wait, KP...you still don't understand. When Rufus and I caught up to him, we were zapped with something called 'Mystical Monkey Powers'. Ever since then, haven't you noticed I began running faster, jumping further, getting stronger, healing faster, and having the courage to take more risks in our missions?"

"Of course, I did. I thought you were just finally 'growing up', Ron."

"Not just 'growing up', but growing stronger in my power as well. So has Rufus. The vet says it has nearly doubled his potential lifespan alone, in addition to everything else it has done for me."

"Yeah," declared Rufus, as he proceeded to perform a full set of Muscle Beach 'pose-down' moves. This brought giggles from both Kim and Ron.

"KP," continued Ron, "I have to confess I could have taken down both Shego and Drakken last night, if I wanted to fully use my power. You saw what I could do with it today, right?"

Kim began to get that dreamy, hazy look in her eyes again, "Oooh, yeaaah..." she cooed.

"_Head in the __**game**__, KP!!_ Look, all I ask is to be equal partners from now on. Let _me_ take on the bad guys and _you_ provide the distraction once in a while, ok? I know you worry about me getting hurt. That's just like I worry about you when you face the Bebees, Dementor, or Shego."

"Shego? Oof" Kim felt one of her aches from last night calling back to her. "Don't remind me...but Ron, she is trained in several disciplines of martial arts, not just kung fu. What makes you think you can keep up with _her_?"

She noticed a sly grin on his face as he stood up. It began to worry her.

"Ron, what are you thinking?"

"KP..." Ron said solemnly, "You know I love you. I really wish it wouldn't have to come to this, but you leave me no choice. I'd like to make a proposal..."

"_**WHAT???**_ First, you got me thinking you want to dump me...now you want to _**MARRY**__** ME???**_"

Even Rufus had to smack his forehead, close his eyes, and shake his head at Kim for her latest outburst.

"No, no, no...There you go again!" stammered Ron. "I'm just talking about a little wager. Although I couldn't think of anything better than _**someday**_..."

"_Now_ who has to keep their head in the game," chuckled Kim as she stood to face him eye-to-eye. "Okay, Mr. Tai-Xing-Pek-Kwar. What's the sitch?"

"It's simple, really...we spar...full contact...your _**entire**_ arsenal of skills against _**mine**_. If I win, we get to be equal partners. If you win, I will _**never**_ speak of this again. Do we have a deal?"

Kim backed up slightly into her fighting stance, flashing a wicked smile of her own. "As your buddy the Pain King says, 'Just Bring It,' Ro—"

_**Beep-Beep-BE-Beep!!**_

"**YOU'VE ****GOT**** TO BE **_**KIDDING!!!!!**_" they shout in unison.

"**Jinx! _You_** owe _**me**_ a soda, Kim!!"

Still in shock from losing her first jinx ever to Ron, Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator from Rufus. "Talk to me!" she snipped.

Wade had a look of concern on his face. "Kim...I just heard about what happened at your locker. Are you OK now?"

"Never better, Wade..." Kim's devious smile returned. "...Just about ready to serve my boyfriend his head on a platter, that's all."

"You _**wish**_, KP!" chimed a playful voice from behind the Kimmunicator.

Wade sighed, rolled his eyes, and muttered out loud, "I'll never understand love, I guess."

Kim chuckled, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Guys, you've traveled to many parts of the world for missions, right??"

"Yeah. So?"

"...and you know the two of you are famous pretty much wherever you go, right?"

"Go on..."

"I mean, you two rank right up there in the cartoon world with the likes of Charlie Brown, Garfield, Bugs Bunny, Mystery Inc., and the Teen Titans, right?"

This list of the cartoon world elite brought Ron to the front of the Kimmunicator. It was his turn to talk.

"Don't forget Rocky and Bullwinkle," he added, "…but come on, Wade-man. **Do** we have a mission or **not?**"

"Oh, yes," beamed Wade, "you two have a mission all right. It's a very special mission. It covers the whole world. In fact, many would even call it _'Amazing'_..."

""""""""""

_**9:03 AM—'Amazing Race' Day 9—Kuwait City**_

_(PLAYBACK CONTINUED FROM LAST EPISODE…)_

…Once they walked off the mat, Kim had to 'freshen up'. Now it was Ron's turn to pull Phil off to one side. A camera sphere followed them, to preserve the integrity of the race. It picked up the entire conversation:

RON: "Do you guys still have all those corporate 'tie-ins' for product placement?"

PHIL: "Sure, we do. Why do you ask?"

RON (giving Phil a handful of money and a greeting card): "I have the opportunity to settle an old debt, but I need your help to do it."

PHIL: "I'll be glad to help in any way I can, so long as it does NOT interfere with the race."

RON (writing down info on a piece of paper): "Oh, no—nothing like that! All you have to do is…"

…While the camera spheres recorded the rest of Ron's plan, producers double-checked to make sure it could all be done before Team Possible had to leave for the next race leg. Once they received the approval of 'Race' executives Jerry Bricklayer, Herman van Munster, and Thad Marster back in LA, the production staff was all on board to execute Ron's brilliant scheme…

""""""""""

The 'Pit Stop' set-up was pretty much the same for every leg of the race. Just out of camera range was a set of benches, where catered food and beverages were served. Portable showers and private restrooms separated the dining area from a sleeping tent. Rows of identical cots and pillows, distinguishable only by yellow name tags on the outside cover, lined the inside of the sleeping tent.

Portable air-conditioners, blankets, and heaters were available to maintain a comfortable temperature. They were unnecessary in the residence hall in South Africa. However, the heaters were appreciated during that cold early morning in Scotland. As much as the heaters were praised there, it paled by comparison to the appreciation for the air-conditioners used at _this_ 'Pit Stop'.

Though the air-conditioners were running at full capacity, Kim began to feel uncomfortably warm as she writhed half-asleep. With one eye, she looked at the clock and noticed she and Ron still had four hours left in their rest period. The rest of the teams were also nestled in their cots, resting as comfortably as can be expected.

She rolled over toward the cot to her left and reached out to a softly-snoring Ron. Because of their close quarters during the race, he quickly became her _second_-favorite "Cuddle Buddy"—but he gained considerable ground on Pandaroo with every passing day.

As Kim extended her arm to caress Ron's jersey-covered chest, she smiled and returned to her slumber…

…_She held hands with Ron as they walked up a hillside trail at Middleton Park. After enjoying a spectacular sunset, they packed up their blanket and began to walk back down the path._

_A fog soon rolled over the trail, darkening their surroundings to nearly pitch-black. A weak flashlight provided their only illumination as the two of them continued down the path._

_As they approached the edge of the park, a swarm of hideously-deformed 'Ronnies' pounced on Ron. At the same time, one of the men in the blue-and-green jumpsuits paralyzed Kim with a poison dart blown from a bamboo reed._

_She watched helplessly as Ron successfully fought off the first five of the 'Ronnies'…and the next ten…and the next twenty after that. Wave after wave of the crazed she-beasts finally sank their claws into Ron and swept him into the fog._

_Kim's blood ran cold as she heard sounds of torn clothes, broken bones, and Ron's agonizing screams from the wafting darkness…_

"_**ROOOOOONN!!!!**__**"**_ Kim screamed aloud as she shot up straight to her feet. A quick look to her left found…an empty cot. She looked around the rest of the tent. Only an hour had passed since her last glance at the clock—yet she was completely alone in the tent. This only made her more desperate for…

"_**ROOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!!**__**"**_

""""""""""

…Ron and the other competitors were placing streamers and balloons all around the dining area. He was especially pleased to receive a shipment from a local vendor. He began taking its contents and stacking the items into a huge pyramid display on the center dining table. His smile turned to complete horror as he heard a blood-curdling scream from the sleeping tent…

"_**ROOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!!**__**"**_

…Ron quickly ran into the sleeping tent to find Kim on her knees, sobbing and screaming out his name. He scrambled over to Kim, brought her to her feet and held her as she continued to cry for three solid minutes in his arms.

After Ron finally calmed her fears enough, they both sat on the side of her cot. She explained every gruesome detail of what she saw in her mind.

"Oh, Kim-Kim-Kim-Kim-Kim-Kim-Kim-Kim…" he murmured. "It was only a nightmare. It's all over…Those girls _**won't**_ hurt you here. Be still…Be still…I'm here, we're safe, and it's all going to be okay…"

Somewhere in the dark recesses of Kim's analytical mind, a small voice expressed concern about what Ron muttered in her ear—he said the 'Ronnies' _**won't**_ hurt her, instead of _**can't**_ hurt her, since the dream was over. The other 99.985 percent of her body was just thankful to have Ron holding her at that moment.

"Actually," Ron spoke, "I'm actually glad you're up now. I've got something to show you."

Kim was still shaking, but sheer curiosity replaced sheer terror in her mind as Ron led her out of the sleeping tent. Still, she was naturally taken aback when the tent's flap was raised and she heard…

"_**SURPRISE!!!**__**"**_

It took Kim a moment to take it all in. Balloons and streamers covered the dining area, with a banner on the far wall reading, 'Happy Anniversary, Kim & Ron!'

"Oh, Ron," Kim chuckled, "it's so beautiful…but we've only been dating for a few months."

"KP, I know that," Ron declared, "but it's been thirteen years today since we first met in Pre-K!"

Kim began to ponder Ron's statement. _'Middleton Pre-K __**did**__ start a few weeks before regular school back then,'_ she thought. After doing the math in her head, she realized…he was right!

Kim turned her attention to a pyramid in the middle of the dining area. The pyramid rested on a table and had a blue tarp covering it.

Ron gave Kim an envelope with one hand, while holding the tarp with the other one.

"For you my love," Ron declared as he removed the tarp. It revealed six cases of Popsi-Cola, Mountain Rush, Croc-Ade and Aqua-Refina water.

Kim opened the envelope to reveal a card, along with an invoice. Normally, she would have read the card first. The twenty-page invoice, however, sprang out from the envelope to grab her attention. Scrawled across the top of the invoice was a simple message:

"KP,

Jinx debt 'Paid in Full'!

Love, Ron"

Kim threw her arms around Ron, yet looked at the pyramid and did some quick mental math again. "Hey," she said, "I jinxed you a lot more than this. And what's with the varieties, anyway? You know I like regular Popsi."

Ron was quick with his answer. "KP, even _**I**_ get a burrito or tamale at Bueno Nacho now and then. It's not just a _**Naco**_ every time…"

At this point, one of the camera spheres began to flicker a projection on the wall of the sleeping tent. No sound was available, due to the race's 'outside-communication' ban. However, it _was_ showing the front driveway of Kim's house, along with the following information on the screen:

_**Possible House**_

_**6:27 PM local time, Kuwait**_

_**9:27 AM local time, Middleton, CO**_

"…and according to the invoice," Ron continued, "the rest of the shipment should be arriving right about…_**now!**_"

Within seconds, a tractor-trailer emblazoned with Popsi's familiar red-white-and-blue 'Wavy cube' logo pulled up to the Possible driveway. Attached to the trailer of the truck was a smaller trailer, containing a pre-fabricated storage shed.

Soon, the Possible family rushed out of the house to see what was causing so much trouble. The driver handed Mr. Dr. Possible an invoice and the applicable permits for the shed. Within three minutes, a full construction crew appeared and installed the shed in the backyard. Soon after that, the Popsi driver and his assistant began the process of loading the shed to its capacity with virtually every variety of soft drink in the Popsi-Cola family of brands. As they continued to fill the shed, Kim noticed some of the varieties on the loading dollies and began to question Ron about them. For every question, Ron seemed to have the perfect answer, as if was all part of the plan…

"Caffeine free? What's up with that?" she inquired.

"Kim, you and I both know you can't drink all this soda by yourself. I also know how much of a good heart you have toward sharing."

"For the 'Tweebs'?"

"You got it!"

"_Riiiight!"_ said Kim, smiling and rolling her eyes just a bit. Those rolling green pools soon turned angry as she saw what came out next…

"_**DIET???**_ You got me _**DIET**_ soda?? Just what are you trying to _**tell**_ me, Buster???"

Believe it or not, Ron had the perfect answer for this, too.

"Like I said, you can't drink _**all**_ the soda yourself…" He looked at Kim with a knowing smile.

"Wade!" they said in unison.

Without thinking, she blurted out, "Jinx! You owe me a—"

At that moment, Ron whipped out a bottle of Popsi from his pocket, causing his pants to fall down—_again!!_ His brand-new boxers with the Popsi-Cola 'cube' logo were on display for the whole world to see.

"Never mind!" said Kim, her chuckle growing into a full belly-laugh to match those of everybody else in the room, including Ron.

Kim then picked up the card from the table, where it landed after the invoice debacle. The front of the card had a blue background filled with stars, with one brighter star shooting across the rest of them. The words 'Happy Anniversary' were written in script above a professional drawing of Ron's tree-house. A much-younger Ron was shown in the tree-house, staring toward the brighter star. _'He sure didn't skimp the details on __**this**__ card,'_ Kim thought as she stared at the overall beauty of the scene.

The entire room stood still when Kim opened it, as the card began to play a familiar tune from a classic soundtrack:

_**When you wish upon a star**__**  
**__**Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you**_

_**If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish**__**upon a star  
As dreamers do**_

_**Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing**_

_**Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true**_

The song's background accompaniment continued to play. Although the card's inner message was displayed in a professional type-set, Ron's voice was heard reading the message aloud:

"_KP,_

_Thirteen years and one night ago, I sat in that tree-house for the first time since my dad finished building it. God Bless that man…_

_I knew I was starting Pre-K the next morning. Brick Flagg, who lived next door at the time, told me all kinds of horror stories as to what happened in that place. I heard about bullies picking on kids smaller than them, those boring assignments, and pranksters playing tricks on kids during nap time. The only Rufus in my life then was only in my mind. I knew I would need more than that to survive Pre-K!_

_That's when I wished upon the shooting star. I hoped and wished with all my heart to meet a friend—someone to laugh with, someone to cry with, someone to share snackage with, someone who needed me to have their back almost as much as I needed them._

_The next morning began just as I feared. Within twenty minutes of getting there, I was surrounded by some of the meanest four-year-olds to ever hit the playground—headed by Little Miss Rockwaller herself! Though I knew it would not be of any help, I thought I could at least get the teacher's attention by calling out for Rufus._

_At that moment, you flew into my life—it was probably more of a back-flip than flight, but I didn't care. The bullies ran away, and you extended a friendly hand to me. With the touch of your hand, I felt an intense wave of calmness, along with the feeling of a tiny additional seed being planted in my little heart. I knew right then my wish had somehow come true._

_Over the next 12-plus years, we shared each other's victories, heartbreaks, and—ultimately—missions. We hit a few rough spots, but our friendship grew and endured, along with that little seed. A few months ago, I finally came to realize the true meaning of that seed planted so long ago—it was originally a seed rooted in friendship, but now it has blossomed into a solid tree of love._

_I know we must face more challenges in the times to come—senior year, college, and life-threatening missions galore. Yet, I actually look forward to the greatest challenge of my life ahead…loving you now…and for the next thirteen years…and for the next thirteen lifetimes to come."_

The volume of the music resumed its previous level. However, it was Ron in his newly-developed "calm" voice that sang a reprise of the last verse:

"_**Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams…come…true**_

_**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, KIM!!**_

_With love from your BF/BF,_

_Ron"_

""""""""""

By the time Kim looked up from reading and listening to the card, she noticed every eye in the room was moved to tears—including both of hers. It was all she could do to melt in Ron's arms and continuously whisper, "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you…" in his ear.

Ron's _other_ ear, however, soon picked up a skeptical voice from the background. It belonged to Bugs Bunny.

"Hey, Doc," began the rabbit, "I thought you could only get about a minute on those music cards. That must've been at least four times as long. How did you manage to fit all _**that**_ on there?" This realization brought on more than one look of wonder about that same thing from the other competitors.

Ron raised a hand to explain. "You all know my little pink buddy, Rufus, right?" This brought on a round of head-nodding from all who were in hearing range.

"Well," he continued, "Rufus told me all about his little mission with Kim while my folks and I—_**and apparently**_ _**they, too**_—were in Paris." This brought on a sheepish 'oops' look from Kim's blushing face.

Ron went on with his explanation. "It seems he swallowed a prototype microchip that caused him to be chased by a bunch of bad guys all the way up and down the Eiffel Tower. Once the chip was returned, its rightful owner was determined to be a greeting card company. All I had to do was call in a few favors and lay down a few extra tracks—but it was all worth it, just to see her reaction!"

Kim never broke her embrace during Ron's explanation, so she heard every word of it. The same voice in her mind from before was also nagging her about the last sentence. 'What did he mean…a few _**extra**_ tracks?' the voice screamed at her. That voice, of course, was greatly overwhelmed by a rampaging heart, which ignored everything else just to take in its much-needed dose of 'Ron-shine'.

""""""""""

_**THIS HAS BEEN AN 'SCB SPECIAL REPORT'…WE NOW RETURN TO OUR REGULARLY-SCHEDULED CHAOS ALREADY IN PROGRESS!!!**_

""""""""""

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **I want to thank all of you again for your patience during this interlude. This little aside is crucial to the 'set-up' of this story's next three—and final—chapters. I assure all of you the 'Race' will return to its full-scale insanity with the next chapter.

**2)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	8. Leg Six: Kuwait to India

_**My disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus. Before I get done, I will probably tick off a few more studios, too. If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors. Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**To all readers:**_

**1) One or two** people have told me I _ripped off_ a 1960's Hanna-Barberra cartoon called "Wacky Races". "WR", along with its 1970's successor, "Space Race", threw together characters from different HB cartoons in a race format. **Others** simply _asked_ if these shows were my inspiration for this story (no, but thank you). While these characters were competing against one another each week, _that's where the similarities end._ **First,** no teams were ever eliminated from either of those two shows—it was always the same teams, week after week after week. **Second,** all the teams did was run around in their vehicles and try to disable the vehicles of their rivals—no other tasks were performed. **Third,** 'The Amazing Race' has run about a dozen races on its own, including an 'All-Star Edition' (featuring past competitors) and a 'Family Edition' (which stunk on ice!!). If any readers have not heard of the show, you can always catch the re-runs on GSN late-nights after 'Quiznation' (check local listings).

**2)** Because of the "hurry-up-and-wait" aspect of 'The Amazing Race', some of the dialogue may read like a play's script, the rest may read like a normal story. I am sorry, but it's the only way to preserve the pacing of the story to match that of a standard 'Amazing Race' episode.

**3)** The departure times, seat availability, and duration of flights are completely fictional—_**Please**_ do not waste your time trying to correct me by using info from travel sites and various brochures. We are dealing with _**cartoons**_ here, remember?

**4) **Unless I get a lot of requests to do so, the opening theme sequence will only be posted in the first chapter and referenced back to it throughout the rest of the story.

**5) **I did receive a few reviews questioning the story's placement in the "Kim Possible" category instead of somewhere else. I hoped the intensive focus on Kim & Ron in the last few legs…_**Oh, forget it!**_ If you don't know it's a KP-universe story by now, you're too brain-dead to read this, anyway…I'm sure the Simpsons section of FanFiction would _love_ your attention.

**6) **In the last chapter, I used 'guest stars' instead of clue 'surprises'. The concept seemed to float like a lead balloon. Fear not…the surprises in this chapter are designed to 'shatter' the ceiling of your expectations (By the way, those extra 'surprises' are another thing those other shows--_even 'Amazing Race' itself_--never had). No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

""""""""""

_**THIS HAS BEEN AN 'SCB SPECIAL REPORT'…WE NOW RETURN TO OUR REGULARLY-SCHEDULED CHAOS ALREADY IN PROGRESS!!!**_

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Previously, on "The Amazing Race" ……More surprises awaited our racers on their way to Rio de Janeiro.**

_(Off-screen voice of Phil): __**"Any two teams can agree to swap positions in the race, as well as racing time elapsed…**__**once the 'Swap' has been performed by two teams, the team initiating the 'Swap' is subject to 'Payback' by the other team at any time during the 'Swap & Payback' period...**__**only**__** during the fourth and fifth legs of the race (meaning this one and the next one). After the fifth leg, any unused 'Swaps' or 'Paybacks' will become null and void…**_

"**One team was actually gullible enough—I mean brave enough—to take advantage of this early in the fourth leg…**

"_Could you please 'Swap' your departure time with ours?" asked Fry._

"_Are you completely sure you want to do this?" Ron inquired._

_Bender impatiently cut in between Fry and Ron. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's get this done before we all miss the plane, okay?"_

"_As you wish," said Ron…__**TRANSACTION COMPLETED**_

"…**but suffered the consequences at the 'Fast Forward'.**

_RON: "Instead of being the instrument of your justifiable demise, I leave you with just these two words to bear in mind…__**'Payback, please'**__!" _**_TRANSACTION COMPLETED_**

"**Ron received the praise of a grateful nation…**

"_Mr. Stoppable,_

…_Your bravery and courage shown in saving our countryman, along with Miss Possible, without any regard for your own safety or well-being, demonstrated the true spirit of our great nation. To draw from one of your partner's famous phrases, it appears anything's possible for a Stoppable, too…_

_Respectfully yours,_

_(signature)_

_William Frederick DeKashier_

_President of the Great Republic of South Africa"_

"…**along with a more tangible 'thank you' present.**

_Team Possible shared the look of a child at Christmas as Ron carefully pulled out of the smaller envelope…fifty-thousand US dollars…__**CA$H!!!**_

_Kim was too busy dancing around to notice Ron also pulled a small velvet pouch from the smaller envelope. After he felt its contents, he quickly popped the pouch back in the large envelope._

"**Drama unfolded at 'Race' Headquarters…**

…'_Race' producers Jerry Bricklayer and Herman van Munster, along with head writer Thad Marster, heard an ominous stomping sound approaching the boardroom. After a firm knock, a strange man entered the room and presented his credentials—at least he sort of looked like a man…_

…_After inserting his finger/connector into the port, a multi-page legal document appeared on the screen. Viewing this document caused Jerry, Herman, and Thad to immediately provide the stranger anything he wanted—camera sphere recordings, news footage, neuro-chip readings, Double Cow with cheese (hold the onions), anything at all—with the full smiles of three normally-powerful men in absolute fear for their lives…_

"…**which led to a memorable 'check-in' at the 'Pit Stop' in Kuwait City.**

_PHIL: "Bender & Fry…You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry say you are both eliminated from the race—"_

_STRANGER (interrupting Phil) "—**AND** __**under arrest!**__"_

_BENDER: "If it's that mine incident, you're out of your jurisdiction, buddy!"_

_STRANGER (flashes credentials and warrant)": I am Special Agent Murphy Alexander, __**Interpol!**__ The __**world**__ is my jurisdiction! I guess you can call me…**Globo-Cop!** __Come with me now or there will be…problems."_

"…**What **_**other **_**surprises await our final four teams on their quest for One **_**MILLION**_** Dollars...and what surprises do **_**they**_** possibly have for **_**us???**_

"_**BON-DIGGETY **__**BOO**__**-YEAH!!!**__" they both shouted as they embraced. Their euphoria dissolved when Kim uttered those famous words…_

"_**Jinx!**__ You owe me a soda!"_

_A still-mischievous Ron snickered under his breath 'That's what __YOU__ think!'_

…_Scrawled across the top of the invoice was a simple message: _

"_KP,_

_Jinx debt 'Paid in Full'!_

_Love, Ron"_

"…**Find out **_**NEXT**_**!"**

""""""""""

'_Amazing Race_' opening theme begins..._** (Please go to chapter 1 for theme sequence)**_

""""""""""

_**So The Reality: 'Amazing Race'—Kuwait City (Leg #6)**_

(Off-screen of Phil): **"This is Kuwait City, the capital of Kuwait. This tiny nation was the object of an invasion from nearby Iraq, which triggered the first Gulf War, known initially as 'Operation Desert Shield', then 'Operation Desert Storm'…**

"…**One of its crown jewels is Kuwait Towers in the downtown section of Kuwait City. These towers, built in 1979, are used for many purposes—by locals as water reservoirs for much of the city, by tourism officials as facilities for various festivals, by virtually every worldwide media outlet when filing reports from the country, and by **_**us**_** as the fifth 'Pit Stop' in a race around the world…**

"…**After 'checking in' at the 'Pit Stop', teams stayed for a mandatory rest period to recharge and interact with the other teams; however, some teams got more rest than others..."**

""""""""""

_**6:38 PM—Day 9—Anniversary Party**_

Kim started passing out some of the soft drinks to the other competitors from the pyramid display on the center dining table. Ron made sure any leftovers were packed and shipped via USP 'Next Day Air' to the Possible house.

Soon, Phil moved himself to the center of the dining area. He proceeded to clang his glass soda bottle as a way to get the attention of all in the room.

"Everyone," Phil called out, "gather round. I have to cover a few topics while you are all here." He raised his soda bottle before continuing.

"First, I believe I speak for all of us with 'The Amazing Race' when I congratulate Kim & Ron on a thirteen-year journey of friendship. Here's to many years more." At that toast, all in attendance raised their drink bottles and cheered.

"Second," Phil continued, "I just got a message from Thad about a change in the race." This brought on a flurry of groans, yelling, raspberries, and words a rabbit shouldn't really be saying in mixed company.

"What does 'Writer Boy' have up his sleeve now?" moaned Shaggy.

"Well," Phil replied, "Thad was really moved when he heard the musical card from Ron. In honor of such a wonderful gesture, he has decided to make a structural change to the clues.

"For those who did not see the 'Payback' replay, the camera spheres have the ability to transport clue brochures from place to place. As such, all clue brochures for this race have been replaced by brochures that play sound. Although the instructions will still be printed in the brochures, the information will also be read aloud."

_STARFIRE (during a 'Pit Stop' interview): "Cheer up, Robin. At least 'Writer Boy' didn't put lasers in those clues."_

_ROBIN: "Don't give him any ideas, Star!"_

Phil went on. "I wish all of you competitors the best of luck in the rest of the race. If the first five legs are any indication of what lies ahead, you'll all need it!"

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Kim & Ron arrived at 9:03 am…They will depart at…**

_**9:03 PM—Day 9**_

Kim opened up the clue envelope. True to Phil's word, the blue 'Route Info' brochure audibly read the clue information when opened:

BROCHURE (reading itself): "Fly yourselves to Mumbai, India!"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Teams must fly from Kuwait City to Mumbai, India. Formerly known to the world as Bombay, this bustling metropolis serves as India's central hub for business and financial services. Teams must then travel by taxi to Mumbai's most famous monument, the "Gateway to India", where they will receive their next clue."**

BROCHURE (finishing instructions): "…The airport's ticket counters are closed from 10:00 pm to 6:00 am. Each team will receive $200 in two sets of five $20 bills each for this leg of the race."

KIM (befuddled): "Why is it split up this way?"

BROCHURE (annoyed): "_**Hey!**_ Don't ask _**me!**_ I only read what they write."

_KIM (holding open the brochure during an 'in-race' interview): "I will not freak…I will not freak…I will not freak…"_

_BROCHURE (while Kim continues her 'chant'): "…for this leg of the race…(slightly pauses)…__** Hey!**__ Don't ask __**me!**__ I only read what they write."_

_RON (relieved): "Whew! It was just another practical joke from 'Writer Boy'!"_

_KIM (angrily): "He better __**pray**__ I never actually meet him!"_

""""""""""

_**9:47 PM**_

…Team Possible arrived at the airport—just in time to watch…the day's last flight to ultimately reach Mumbai take off past the main terminal. This left Ron and Kim to search for the next morning's quickest flight. Kim discovered three flights that were set to depart the next morning—one leaving at 6:45 am, another scheduled for 7:26 am, and a third slated for 8:02 am. As Kim approached the ticket counter, Ron made a huge discovery about the three flights.

"Ma'am," Kim began, "we would like to book the 6:45 flight to—"

"NO, WE _**DON'T!**_" screamed Ron, waving a computer printout. "We want the 8:02 to Mumbai!"

"But that leaves nearly two hours later," admonished Kim.

"KP—"

"Ron! We have less than an hour lead on the other teams right now."

"But Kim—"

"You don't want to end up _trailing _everybody else, do you?"

"No, but—"

"So we take the 6:45, right?"

"Only if you really _**want**_ to trail everybody else, Kim!"

"Huh?" This finally broke Kim out of her quest to be right just for the principle of being right.

"Yeah, look at this." Ron declared, showing Kim the printout. "The other two flights have a layover in Dubai, Saudi Arabia. They both transfer to the same flight out of there, landing in Mumbai at 5:28 pm.

"The 8:02 is a _**'non-stop'**_ flight! It hits Mumbai at 1:26 pm. That beats the other flights by _**four hours**_…_**and**_ according to the availability computer over there where I got this, it only has _**two**__** seats left!!**_"

The night-shift ticket agent heard the whole verbal exchange.

"So…I take it you want the flight leaving for Mumbai at 8:02, right?" she dryly inquired.

"Please and thank you!" Kim cheerfully replied.

Just after Team Possible took their tickets, they turned to walk away from the counter. At that moment, they heard the sound of the ticket agent slamming the counter's gate shut for the night.

""""""""""

_**10:01 PM**_

…Just after Kim & Ron left the ticket counter at the airport, the other teams began to read (and listen to) their clues. Robin & Starfire realized they just missed their chance to get tickets until the morning. About ten minutes later, both Mystery, Inc. and the Looney Tunes came to the same conclusion.

All of the teams fell for the _"I only read what they write"_ joke. This gave them another good reason to give 'Writer Boy' the Homer-Simpson-strangle treatment if they ever laid eyes—or hands—on him…

""""""""""

_**10:15 PM**_

…Although the ticket counters closed at 10:00 pm, the terminal building stayed open all night to allow for delayed incoming flights, previously-booked departing flights, and US military supply transports. Because of this, Ron & Kim unrolled their sleeping bags near the departure gate. Even at night, the temperature was a little on the warm side. As such, they curled up on the bags like mattresses instead of snuggling into them.

As they embraced onto their sleeping bags, Ron gave Kim a little peck on the forehead. He then brought up the mentality about taking the later flight.

"See, Kim?" piped Ron. "Sometimes you have to look a little deeper instead of just acting on instinct. Trust me. I've seen what happened when we didn't."

Kim's mind began to drift off for a little bit. Within minutes, she and Ron were awakened by a security patrol. The officers didn't have a problem with their catching a nap at the departure gate's waiting area—so long as they met certain regulations, presented to Ron and Kim on a flyer from one of the guards:

_1) All passengers waiting to board a flight must maintain a twenty-foot distance away from the gate's actual doors until the first 'boarding call' for their flight._

_2) When requested by security personnel, all passengers are required to show their passports (or other applicable identification) and tickets as proof they were waiting for the next flight to leave that particular gate._

_3) No passenger shall obstruct any halls or passageways of the terminal while waiting for their flight._

_4) Any passengers or staff disrupting the general operation of the airport or its terminal building shall be __immediately__ escorted off the property._

The requests seemed fair to Team Possible, so they agreed to the patrol's terms…

""""""""""

_**10:56 PM**_

…As Robin & Starfire came to the ticket counter, they found a copy of the regulations taped to the ticket window. A few minutes later, Shaggy & Scooby and Bugs & Elmer formed a line behind the Titans…

""""""""""

…Every couple of hours, a different set of guards patrolled the terminal. Each time, the teams had to wake up long enough to present their identification and papers that justified their waiting in the appropriate areas of the terminal.

After one of these patrols, Kim's mind began to drift off. Most of her mind was reflecting on the splendor of the wonderful anniversary surprise Ron sprung on her earlier in the day…

"…_Ron proclaims how lucky __he__ is to have __me__…It __should__ be the other way around—__**I **__should thank the good Lord above to have a man like that…That's right—__**m-a-n **__**MAN**__…He's __**not**__ that little boy sitting alone in the tree-house anymore!_

"…_Time after time after countless times after that, he has 'stepped up' to save my honor, my sanity, my life, and my very __**soul**__… he could've had Tara after Wannaweep…he could've had Zita after 'Everlot'…he could've had Yori—on __**several**__ occasions, I might add…he could've kept that slick haircut and had his pick of the entire senior class…he can __**still**__ have his pick of any one of the __**hundreds**__ of 'Ronnies' that keep __**following**__ us…yet, he gave his heart to __**me!**_

"…_Drakken was absolutely right…I thought I was 'all that', but __**I'm really **__**NOT**__—at least, not without Ron to have my back!"_

The twilight status of Kim's mind, while all of her mental defenses were down, was also the perfect time for her little voice to express its concerns over some of the events of the last few days…

"…_Ron keeps going on and on about trust…so why does it seem like he is hiding something?_

"…_Oh my goodness, that was the most beautiful card I ever got, inside and out…so much effort went into it…the song was soooo wonderful…he said he had to lay down 'a few extra tracks' for that card…wouldn't 'a few extra tracks' mean he laid down some other tracks before that—maybe for one of those 'Ronnies' that keep following us, perhaps?? _

"…_On several occasions, he has tried to tell me something about those stupid 'Ronnies'…when I was crying after that horrible nightmare, he said they __**won't**__ hurt me—not __**can't**__ hurt me…why is he so __**sure**__ those stalkers __**and**__ the 'MiJs' will still keep their distance?_

"…_No doubt about it…he's got some more '__splainin__' to do!!!"_

…If only Kim saw what was going on outside the terminal, it would have definitely solidified up her doubts. An incoming flight had to have its approach put on hold as the 'Ronnies', in their damaged Cadmobile, were driving down the runway toward the terminal. Just as they were within two-hundred yards of the building, the same blue-and-green Pontillac from the desert pulled in front of them. With eight tires squealing, both cars finally stopped just two inches from a deadly collision.

As if on cue, the entire airstrip lit up like broad daylight with the headlights of nearly a hundred US military vehicles. Each one of these armored vehicles had at least three snipers with laser sights trained on both parties. The whole incident ended peacefully in time for the incoming flight to make a safe landing on its second approach…

""""""""""

_**6:00 AM—Day 10**_

…Robin & Starfire were first to the ticket counter, only to have Bugs try to cut in front of them. This brought on a heated argument that nearly had all three of the ticket-deficient teams thrown out of the airport. Only after hearing that threat from a security patrol did Bugs finally return to his place in line.

It was all for nothing anyway, according to the day-shift ticket agent. He only showed two flights with available seats—with both of them transferring to the same flight from Dubai.

None of the teams_ asked_ about being placed on 'standby' for any fully-booked flights. Thus, he didn't even mention the 'non-stop' leaving at 8:02. He was happy to sell tickets to all three of those teams for the 6:45 flight. The agent and the guards were happy to get rid of all six competitors—the sooner, the better!

…The clash at the ticket window caused Kim & Ron to wake up with a start. With all the commotion the other three teams caused, they thought for sure the guards would throw all four teams out of the airport—the others for the fight and _**them**_ for 'guilt by association'. By the time Team Possible packed up their gear in anticipation of the banishment, cooler heads prevailed. Although they were innocent of any disruption, Ron thought it would be a sign of class to thank the agent for his patience…

…All the other teams saw Ron approaching the ticket counter and talking with the agent. Only after the conversation was over did they see the tickets in Ron's hands. Thus, they _assumed_ he and Kim were booked on one of the flights with the Dubai transfer. If only they remembered what happens when people _**ASSUME**_ something…

""""""""""

_**6:21 AM**_

…The Titans, Shaggy & Scooby, and Bugs & Elmer all boarded their plane in anticipation of their scheduled take-off. As they took their seats, all of them scanned the plane in search of Kim & Ron. Much to the shock of all three cartoon pairs, Team Possible was not on the flight. Rumors and insults began to fly soon after the plane became airborne.

"Maybe they were hungry and took the later flight so they could get some—I believe they call it 'snackage'—before taking off," said Starfire, trying to keep positive.

Bugs shot back, "Maybe Ron was just trying to keep Kim away from Robin. I remember the way they looked at each other while waiting to go from Philly to Ireland."

This drew a rapid-fire "Huh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh" trademark laugh from Elmer.

"Hey," protested Robin, "It was all a joke Kim & Star pulled on Ron and me. Looking back, that was actually _funny_—unlike anything _**you've**_ done in the last thirty-five years!"

At that remark, a collective, "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooohh" swept through the plane.

Starfire soon flashed an evil grin. "Hey, Elmer," she began, "I notice you have an issue with your speech. Perhaps it could be resolved by loosening a few of your teeth." She began to crack her knuckles into fists. "I would be _happy_ to _**assist**_ you in this procedure."

"Hey, volleyballs," Shaggy yelled at the Looney Tunes as he and Scooby stood up, "you just got _**served!**_"

"Reah…served," chimed in Scooby.

"Stay out of it, you massive baw of haiw," shouted Elmer. "You too, Scooby!"

Another "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooohh" came from the mass of passengers.

Scooby put up his paws in a fighting stance and shouted, _"R-R-R-R-R-RET'S GET READY TO __**R-U-M-M-M-M-B-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-E!!!!**__"_

At this point, the flight attendants had to split up the teams and placed Bugs & Elmer in the front of the Economy Class section, Shaggy & Scooby in the middle, and Robin & Starfire in the back of the section.

The supervising flight attendant grew weary of all the yelling and screaming from these creatures. "I know you guys are cartoons," he bellowed, "but you can't be _**that**_ animated on this flight! If you teams don't behave yourselves, I'll throw you _**all**_ out of the plane right here and now!!"

"But aren't we, like, forty-thousand feet up right now?" pleaded Shaggy.

"Not _**my**_ problem!" barked the supervising attendant.

The rest of the flight to Dubai was in complete silence—but not just from the teams. The other passengers were too fearful to even ask an attendant for a glass of water…

""""""""""

_**6:42 AM**_

…Kim woke up to find Ron in his meditative state. Thankfully, he did not draw attention to himself by floating in the terminal. Instead, he was merely sitting in the traditional Lotus position, his arms extended out to either side of his body. His breathing was relaxed, but regular.

'_He looks so peaceful like that,'_ she thought. _'I could spend the rest of my life just watching him do this. Maybe this meditation can help me with these nagging questions in my head.'_

Kim sat in a similar Lotus position, took Ron's right hand, and closed her eyes. A few people thought they saw a faint glow start to form around the two teens. The noise from the crowd starting to form around them caused their meditation to stop. Even though it only lasted a short time, the meditation gave Kim and Ron a full serving of calm and serenity.

""""""""""

_**7:39 AM**_

…Speaking of servings, Kim and Ron did indeed get some snackage before their flight, as Starfire suggested. They just finished a relaxing breakfast when they heard the first call for their flight. Even though they caught those short naps overnight, they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms after boarding the flight…

""""""""""

_**1:56 PM—Dubai, Saudi Arabia**_

…The connecting flight to Mumbai was about to begin boarding. Mystery, Inc., the Titans, and Team Looney Toons had just finished splitting up and combing the entire airport in search for Ron and Kim. Since they were not on the first flight, the other teams _assumed_ they took the later flight. Of course, there was no sigh of either teen.

Finally, Robin took matters into his own hands. Using his reputation as a world-famous Caped Crusader, he convinced the on-duty airline agent to check her database for any sign of Kim & Ron leaving Kuwait City. Naturally _assuming_ Robin was working on a case with the great Team Possible, she was happy to inform him of the 'non-stop' flight they boarded that morning. Robin thanked the agent for her diligent service and hurried back to the others…

""""""""""

_**1:58 PM—Mumbai, India**_

…The cab ride was shorter than expected from the airport to the 'Gateway to India' monument. As Kim opened the clue box, she noticed the yellow envelope was a little thicker than usual. The envelope also had a curious note on the outside…'One pair of brochures per person'.

She opened the envelope to find two familiar yellow brochures. Each 'Detour' brochure was taped to a black brochure featuring a white silhouette of a broken glass and the word 'Shattered' below the glass. After giving Ron one of the pairs of brochures, Kim opened the other one.

BROCHURE: "(sound of shattering glass) As of this moment, your team has been "Shattered'! It is every competitor for himself/herself/itself!!

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Yes, folks, 'Writer Boy' just couldn't leave well enough alone—I mean, he has done it **_**again**_** with another **_**wonderful**_** idea!**

"**With the 'Shattered' twist, all teams are disbanded once they reach this point in the race, and will remain that way until such time as they are 'Reunited' by another clue. Before each team member goes his/her/its separate way, the member who kept the money for this race leg must give one of the two sets of $20 bills to the former teammate.**

"**The individual competitors are still free to form an alliance with their former teammates—or with any **_**other**_** competitor as they see fit. However, those forming an alliance with competitors other than their former teammates should bear one thing in mind…If a competitor is eliminated while the teams are 'Shattered', his/her/its former teammate faces possible elimination as well."**

""""""""""

…Ron faced Kim to offer an alliance.

"KP," he said, "I know the team is 'shattered' now, but two heads can still work better than one on each of these tasks. Besides, we don't want to blow this huge lead fighting each other, do we?"

Kim let Ron suffer just a few seconds before giving him a sly grin.

"Of course not, _comrade_." she replied.

'_He __**did**__ give me an idea on how to make him spill about the 'Ronnies' sitch, though,'_ schemed the voice in the back of her mind.

Kim proceeded to open the 'Detour' clue…

BROCHURE: "Detour…Bowls or Bracelets?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"A 'Detour' is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this 'Detour', teams must choose between 'Bowls' or 'Bracelets'…**

"**In 'Bowls,' each competitor must travel by taxi to Chor Bazaar, where they must use traditional methods to reproduce the paint design of an earthenware bowl sold at the bazaar. Once the painting on the bowl is complete, to the shopkeeper's approval, he will give the competitor the next clue.…**

"**In 'Bracelets,' each competitor must travel by taxi to Zaveri Bazaar, where they must find a specially marked jewelry stand. There, the competitor must purchase a copper bracelet drawn at random from a bag of fifty bracelets. The competitor must then browse through the four other marked bracelet shops, with hundreds of bracelet styles at each shop, to find an exact duplicate of the bracelet the competitor has purchased. After the matching bracelet is confirmed, **_**this**_** shopkeeper will present the next clue."**

Ron once again had an idea as to the next course of action.

"Well, comrade," suggested Ron, "I think we should try 'Bracelets'. If we buy the bracelets at the same time, we can remember each other's pattern in case I find your bracelet first—or you find mine first."

"Slammin' good plan, Ron. Let's do it!" replied Kim.

""""""""""

_**2:21 PM**_

…The 'S/P Alliance' (formerly Team Possible) had no trouble reaching Zaveri Bazaar. The first shopkeeper sold the two bracelets and provided both Ron and Kim with a map of the bazaar. While a star showed their current position, four dots displayed the locations of the other four shops.

The shops were nearly evenly spaced across the entire span of the bazaar. One shop was on the bazaar's extreme west end. The second shop was only three aisles to the left of their current position. Yet another shop was two aisles to the right of the map's star. The final shop was on the far-eastern aisle of the bazaar.

True to his word, Ron memorized both bracelet patterns. His bracelet featured a square pattern with alternating filled and open triangles inside each square. Kim's pattern involved a series of jagged lines and hollow circles all the way around the bracelet.

Ron decided to take the west side of the bazaar, while Kim took the east end. Both of them started at the furthest shops, working their way inward.

Half-way between the two eastern shops, a caravan of 'Ronnies' zoomed ten feet in front of Kim, crossing her path to the far-eastern shop. Some of the shopkeepers shed their traditional garb, revealing their blue-and-green jumpsuits, and pursued the 'Ronnies'. A loud crash was heard about thirty feet away from Kim.

She turned the corner to see a massive pile of jewelry, 'Ronnies', scarves, and jumpsuits blocking her path. She was forced to go back and use the next aisle to reach her destination. Only three words could come out of her mouth as she stormed away from the wreckage…

"**This…ends…**_**TODAY!!!**_**"**

""""""""""

At the shop furthest west, Ron determined the vast understatement of the clue. _'There must be at least a thousand different bracelets here,'_ he thought.

Despite being initially overwhelmed, Ron continued his search through the rows and rows of bracelets on shop's display stand. Halfway down the fifth row, he discovered the duplicate to his bracelet—right next to the duplicate for the one purchased by Kim!

"Wow," proclaimed Ron, "I've heard of destiny, but this is ridiculous! Even our _bracelets_ found each other!"

Before he asked the shopkeeper for his clue, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_Oh, Kimmmmm…"_ Ron mentally called out.

Kim was concentrating on finding the bracelet duplicates. Thus, she was naturally startled when Ron's mental 'shoulder tap' broke that concentration. Still, she had enough sensibility to keep herself from showing any outward reaction to the telepathic message. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her reply.

'_Yes, Ron?'_ she replied.

"_I found your bracelet—and mine—at the far-western shop."_

"_I'm on my way, Ron,"_

"_Please and thank you."_

"_Hey…that's __**my**__ line!"_

"_So was the jinx, __**remember??**__"_

Kim couldn't help herself, laughing aloud at Ron's playful jab. This drew more than a few strange looks from the surrounding shopkeepers. Her cheeks began to match her hair as she ran toward Ron's position.

""""""""""

_**2:40 PM**_

…It took Kim a while to go from one end of the bazaar to the other. Once she did, she joined Ron in presenting their bracelets to the shopkeeper.

They decided to open their clues at the same time…

BROCHURES: "Travel to Colossal Studios-Mumbai…"

KIM: "Love the stereo sound."

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Competitors must travel by taxi to the latest Colossal Studios theme park, Colossal Studios-Mumbai.**

"**For decades, Mumbai has been the entertainment capital of India, earning the nickname of 'Bollywood'. Over the last few years, the popularity of 'Bollywood' movies has spread throughout the Far East, grabbing the attention of several American studios, including Colossal.**

"**Once competitors pay the admission price, they must travel by foot to the main entrance of Colossal's 'Super Stunt Spectacular', where they will receive their next clue."**

BROCHURES: "Caution…'Yield' ahead!"

Ron quickly hailed a taxi and turned to Kim.

"Care to share?" he offered.

"Spankin'…" Kim replied as she entered through the opened cab door.

""""""""""

_**3:14 PM**_

...Ron & Kim split the cab fare and paid the gate admission to enter the park.

'_At least it's cheaper than Tokyo Dizzy World,'_ Ron noted in thought.

Once they came to the 'Super Stunt Spectacular', they noticed the clue box adjacent to the big yellow 'Yield' sign, with an hourglass on its own shelf. The hourglass appeared to be fuller than the one used last time, but they were otherwise identical.

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"This is the second of only three 'Yields' throughout the entire race. At a 'Yield', any competitor may force any other competitor to turn over this hourglass and wait for it to finish running out of sand before proceeding to the next task. Each competitor can only use the 'yield' power **_**once**_** during the entire race—either as a team or a single competitor—so it must be used wisely. If a competitor 'Yields' someone now, that competitor voids the 'Yield' power of both team members if the team is 'Reunited' later.**

"**If a competitor is 'Yielded' but is still ahead of other competitors, the 'Yield' power can still be used by that competitor to 'Yield' one of those other competitors."**

Ron turned Kim to face him. He looked at her with gentle eyes and said, "I may have yielded my heart to you, but not like this. No 'Yield' from me here!"

Kim gently held Ron's head and said, "I can't 'Yield' a face like that."

'_Besides, my love,'_ her evil voice cackled in thought, _'I __**still**__ have __**plans**__ for you!!'_

"_**AH-**__**HEMM!!!!"**_

They turned around to see hundreds of people waiting in line to get in to the 'Super Stunt Spectacular'. Another similar-sized group of people were waiting to leave the theater. Some of the faces on both sides of the entrance were not indicating much patience. Kim & Ron quickly grabbed their clue envelopes and jumped out of the way of the crowd. Kim's sweet smile turned into a sinister grin when she opened the red brochure.

BROCHURE: "Road Block…Who wants to have a blast?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"**_**Normally, **_**a 'Road Block' is a task only one team member may perform…and **_**no**_** team member can perform more than 6 'Road Block' tasks during the course of the race. The 'Relay' in Argentina counted as a 'Road Block' for each team member.**

"**However, since **_**all**_** competitors ****must**** perform **_**this**_** 'Road Block', it will **_**not**_** count against their overall 'Road Block' totals.**

"**In **_**this**_** 'Road Block', each competitor must receive a script from the show's director. That competitor must complete the stunt written in the script for a given character in the show. Once the competitor successfully performs the character's stunt in the script, the director will present the next clue.**

"**The 'Super Stunt Spectacular' is performed once every forty-five minutes while the park is open. The show itself lasts thirty minutes, with fifteen minutes to clear the audience and prepare for the next show. There is also a limit of five competitors at any given time. Competitors must also arrive at least ten minutes before the show's performance, to have time for costumes, make-up, and learning the script. Arriving late will delay the competitor until the following show.**

Kim's grin grew wider, almost Zorpoxian. _'So…They want a show?'_ she plotted. _'Oh, they'll get a __**show**__, all right!!'_

…The stage was truly 'Spectacular', taking up the space of three football fields. It was separated into four distinct sections—a 'Wild West' saloon, a pirate ship, a kumite arena from "Bloodgame", and a small marina.

…Ron's role in the show involved participating in a full-scale 'Wild West' saloon fight. After hitting another performer with a bottle, his character was scripted to receive a kick to the chest, sustain a 'chair-shot' to the back, and get thrown out of a two-story unopened window. He stepped into wardrobe to be fitted with padding, protective garments, a wig, a fake handlebar moustache, and full Western attire…

…Kim's stunt took place in the marina. Several boats were floating in the 'marina', including two speedboats. One of the speedboats was loaded with explosives.

On cue, Kim's character was supposed to drive the non-explosive speedboat, throw a 'ticking bomb' ahead onto the other speedboat, and make her speedboat jump through the wall of flames resulting from the 'bomb's' explosion. With the exception of the flame-retardant material, her costume actually resembled one of the diving suits from her missions. Her identity was still obscured by a full 'crash helmet' and shaded visor.

With the show starting in six minutes, Kim pulled the director aside.

"I was wondering if you could do us a favor…_**after**_ we get our clues…" she began. The camera spheres recorded the whole plan.

""""""""""

_**3:30 PM—SHOWTIME!!**_

… Ron's stunt was the opening act of the 'Super Stunt Spectacular'. His role in the fight scene brought the crowd to its feet—especially when his pants fell down just before flying through the window. Since the air mattress used for his landing was unseen by the audience, Ron rolled off the mattress to an off-stage area. He then received his next clue and changed back into his regular clothes to watch Kim perform her stunt…

…Outside the main entrance to the theater, a park worker placed the following sign in front of the normal show schedule:

_"Due to unforeseen circumstances, the 4:15 pm show has been cancelled today. The 'Super Stunt Spectacular' will return at 5:00 pm. We apologize for the inconvenience and thank you for your continued patience."_

…Kim's stunt was next. She had to admit she loved getting the cheers and applause as her boat flew through the wall of flames. Once she finished, she quickly grabbed her clue, changed her clothes, and walked over to Ron.

"How about we stay for the rest of the show?" Kim suggested. "We can open the next clue afterwards."

"I dunno," Ron protested. "I could use a corn dog right about now."

"Ron," she countered, "there's food backstage if you're hungry. I want to see the big finish! _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?_"

He didn't even have to look up to know the world-famous 'Puppy Dog Pout' was in full use.

"Go ahead, KP," he smiled and relented. "You know where I'll be." Ron then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, not to disrupt the PDP, before turning to the food table.

As he walked away from her, the 'Puppy Dog Pout' morphed into a 'Cheshire Cat Grin'…

…The third stunt involved a 'kumite' fight. After a flurry of 'kicks', 'jumps', 'punches', and 'blood', one of the fighters was thrown clear of the arena. The 'referee' raised the arm of the remaining fighter as the winner…

…The final stunt involved the pirate ship. The pirate used a rope to swing from the ship's 'crow's nest' to its main deck. He then engaged in a sword fight with the ship's captain, clashing blades and trading flesh 'wounds' from stem to stern. At one point, the pirate cut a rope, causing the main mast to swing and knock the captain into the powder room. The resulting 'explosion' propelled the captain off the ship and into the water…

…As the pirate and captain begin their swashbuckling scene, Kim yanked Ron away from the backstage food table. Before he could protest the sudden movement, Kim put a finger to his lips and gave him a 'laser beam' glare.

"_**Still**_ want to bet?" she growled. "It's now or never—and _**I'm**_ raising the stakes…_**You**_ win, we are _full partners_ in every mission from here on out…_**I**_ win, you spill the _**entire**_ sitch on those 'Ronnies' and the Jump-suit Brigade! _**Got**_ _**it??**_" He gave a weak nod…

…After the pirate scene was done, the stunt players walked onto the stage to take their bows and accept the thunderous applause from the audience.

It was during one of the bows that the director grabbed a microphone and took the stage.

"Good afternoon, Mumbai! Did you enjoy the show?" More applause erupted.

"Well, guess what?" the director continued. "We have a special treat for you. Give it up for our falling cowboy, Ron Stoppable, and our speedboat driver, Kim Possible!" The applause grew even louder.

"Not only that," the director declared, "but you are the lucky audience to watch Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable perform a new stunt sequence. We are trying it here before it becomes part of our 'Spectacular' at Colossal Studios-Hollywood!

"It's a variation on our kumite scene…full contact…no holds barred…and only two ways to win—submission or ten-second knock-out.**  
**

"Remember, folks, these two are professional heroes. Do _**not**_ try this at home—or anywhere _**else**_ for that matter. Enjoy the show, everybody!"

"So, Ronald Dean Stoppable, ready to bring it on?" Kim purred.

"It is on like Super Kong, Kimberly Anne Possible!" Ron declared.

"Now that we've taken _names_," Kim hissed, "it's time to kick—"

"_**ACTION!"**_ barked the director.

For a few seconds, Kim and Ron stepped around the ring, looking for an opportunity to strike. Kim opened the action with a roundhouse kick. Ron easily blocked the kick and tried to sweep out her plant foot. Kim proceeded to use that foot to perform a back-flip and avoid the sweep. For every punch Kim threw, Ron had a block. Every kick Ron tried, Kim evaded.

After a few moments of both fighters displaying astounding discipline in their attempts to make contact, Kim decided to fight dirty. As she ducked Ron's left roundhouse, she brought up a snap-kick to Ron's…

"_**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!"**_ moaned the crowd.

There was indeed an immediate scream of pain…from _**Kim!**_ Ron displayed his trademark smile, with just a hint of mischief.

"Thought I took off that steel cup from the cowboy stunt, huh, KP?" he smirked.

This generated a full-scale onslaught from Kim. Amazingly, Ron still blocked every punch, every chop, and every kick—until a right uppercut sent Ron sailing back to the far end of the arena. He was in a crumpled heap as the director began counting…

"_**One…two…three…fo—Holy smokes!"**_

The sentiment was shared by every member of the audience as he rose from the canvas. Not only did Ron's demeanor take on an air of calmness, he began to radiate the blue glow they remembered seeing in the news footage of the diamond mine disaster.

This display drew whoops of applause from a section of 'Ronnies' in the back of the crowd. _Their _display made Kim's shock return to a blind rage.

Kim focused on the mental anguish and frustration she suffered during the last ten days…the 'Ronnies'...the 'surprise' clues…the 'MiJs'…the mine disaster…the nightmares…the lack of a good, decent fight in nearly three months…and threw it all into her attack. Despite Kim's speed, agility, and determination, Ron was still able to take the punishment and return it in equal measure.

With every passing moment, the speed of the blows exchanged grew faster…and faster…and faster. It wasn't long before the two combatants became merely a blur of bare hands, black boots, red hair, and a gleaming blue aura.

About a minute later, blue beams of light shot out from the blur in all directions. The display rivaled the most sophisticated laser shows in Hollywood.

Soon after that, a brilliant explosion rocked the entire theater. It sent the kumite mat into the saloon, Kim flying onto the pirate ship, and Ron soaring through the air toward her.

Kim fell awkwardly on the ship's deck, her head making contact with a cast-iron cannon. She closed her eyes briefly, but re-opened them just as Ron delivered a palm-strike above her right temple.

'_**STOP!'**_ a familiar voice boomed through their minds. This made time stand still. Ron's hand was frozen just as the strike began to make impact with Kim's head.

'_Sensei, is that you?'_ Ron asked mentally.

'_Yes, Stoppable-san…and I am thankful you stopped in time. Miss Possible, it is important that you do not move as Stoppable-san slowly removes his hand.'_ Kim and Ron complied with Sensei's requests.

'_Now, Miss Possible,'_ Sensei continued, _'you __**must**__ stay down. You have been defeated.' _This drew an angry mental message from Kim.

'_Sensei, Ron has told me so much about you. Yet, you don't know __**me**__ too well, do you? I haven't submitted…and I __**sure**__ didn't hear any ten-count!'_

Sensei responded, _'I know your true abilities all too well…better than you know them yourself…yet you __**have**__ indeed been defeated!_

'_Had Stoppable-san finished his strike, your skull __**would**__ have been crushed! His healing power may have been able to save your physical life—or maybe __**not!**__ At best, you would have mentally been a vegetable for the rest of your years.'_

Sensei's revelation caused Kim's face to freeze in shock. Ron took the news harder, falling into Kim's arms and openly weeping.

"I'm so _**sorry**_, KP," he cried aloud, "I could've _**killed**_ you!"

'_But you __**didn't**__, Stoppable-san. Always remember that. Your skills continue to grow, but you still need more training before becoming a true master.'_

"Yeah, Ron," Kim consoled, "you won fair and square—_partner!!_"

'_And Miss Possible, it was __**I**__ who prevented Stoppable-san from telling you about our project—the one attracting the 'unwanted stalkers'. He has tried on numerous occasions to reveal it to you. He really wants to keep no secrets from you and greatly values your trust._

'_All will be revealed soon enough, Miss Possible. You must trust his judgment as you trust your own and let destiny run its course.'_ With that parting thought, Sensei faded into a soft mist.

Ron took Kim into his arms. She closed her eyes again as he began kissing the spot on the temple where his palm-strike hit.

"KP," he said, "I want to love you for the rest of my life…and the next five lifetimes…and the next six…seven…eight…"

Kim wearily opened her eyes again. Her body was unable to move, and her head was still situated on the side of the cannon.

"…_**nine…TEN!!!"**_ screamed the director.

Ron stood on the other side of the deck, with a horrified look on his face. Right after the director finished the ten-count, Ron rushed over to Kim, placing his hands on both sides of her head.

"Hush, now, KP…It's going to be ok!" he said as he began to use his healing powers on Kim's injuries.

"I _know_ it will be ok, Ron." Kim responded. "You and Sensei both _told_ me that already."

"Sensei was here?"

"Of _**course**_ he was, silly! He was the one who told you to stop your palm-strike when I hit my head on the cannon."

"Kim, I didn't give you a palm-strike! The explosion threw me into the water. I barely got back on board by the time the director reached 'nine'!"

"_**Wasn't that a great show, everybody?"**_ the director asked the audience. A thunderclap of applause rumbled through the theater. It grew into a standing ovation as Kim and Ron walked toward the front of the stage and took their bows. Kim took Ron's hand as they left the stage.

"Let's go, _**Partner!!**_" Kim prodded. "Team Possible may be 'Shattered', but the Alliance still has a race to win!"

""""""""""

_**4:37 PM**_

…Ron and Kim walked back to the food table, picked up their nearby backpacks, and opened their clue envelopes and the talking brochures.

BROCHURE: 'Make your way to the next 'Pit Stop'. Warning…'Surprise' ahead!"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Competitors must travel by taxi ****to Mumbadevi Temple, in the Bhuleshwar section of the city. Named after the city's patron Hundu goddess, this nearly 600-year-old temple is the 'Pit Stop' for this leg of the race. **

"**The last competitor to 'check in' here, along with that competitor's former teammate, **_**may**_** be eliminated!"**

Kim hailed a taxi as she and Ron left the park.

"Share a cab, Ron?" she offered.

"Worked last time," Ron answered.

…After they paid the driver, Ron pulled a coin out of his pocket. "Care to call it, KP?"

"Alright…Tails!" she declared as he flipped the coin. It sailed high in the air and came up…

"Tails it is," chirped Ron, as he opened the temple door for Kim. "After you, my lady."

"Just a minute, Ron. I heard somewhere that those who enter the temple should present a floral sacrifice. It seems only fitting we should buy a lotus to honor our hosts. What do you think?"

"Kinda like from one Lotus keeper to another…I like your thinking!"

_**4:58 PM**_

After each purchasing a pink lotus, Ron once again opened the door for Kim to enter the temple. This time, Kim entered the temple, followed by Ron and a few local worshippers on their daily pilgrimage. After they each placed their lotus blooms at the altar, Kim stepped onto the mat. Phil had a clue envelope for her.

KIM (groaning): "Oh, no! _**Not**_ another fake 'Pit Stop'!"

PHIL (smiling broadly): "No, Kim…you are competitor number ONE!"

RON (just off the mat): "BOO-Yeah!"

PHIL: "And I have good news for you. As winner of this leg of the race, you have won a $10,000 US Savings Bond, which you will receive at the end of the race. Go ahead and open your envelope, Kim, while I check in your sidekick."

KIM & RON (emphatically): _**"PARTNER!!"**_

PHIL: "Jinx! You both owe me a soda!"

(Kim & Ron reach into their backpacks and pull out Popsi bottles)

KIM: "Here you go, Phil!"

RON: "We keep extras—"

KIM: "—just in case!"

PHIL (chuckling): "Okay, you got me there. Ron, you're competitor number two. Now open your envelopes, _**partners!**_"

… Ron and Kim opened the envelopes and each discovered a white brochure with a picture of a needle and thread mending fabric. It had the word "Reunion" printed below the picture. Like before, they opened their brochures together for the full stereo experience…

BROUCHURES (playing music): "…'Re-u-nit-ed, and it _feels_ so _**good!**_'… (spoken) That's right, competitors. At this point of the race, you will be 'Reunited' with your teammate, provided your teammate has not been eliminated from the race. The earlier 'check-in' time between the two teammates will be used to compute your team's start time for the next leg of the race."

…Ron turned to Kim and locked his soft brown eyes to her pools of emerald.

"KP," he began, "I know we are supposed to be equal partners and all, but how about we keep the name."

"The name?" Kim asked, her face forming a devilish grin. "What name would that be?"

Ron finally picked up the 'double-meaning' of his last statement and began to stammer a bit.

"I-I-I mean 'Team Possible'. You know, it's already recognized worldwide, and it's better than anything else I could of," he replied.

"Oh…yes…of course," Kim weakly chuckled. She gave Ron a hug and a quick kiss before they entered the 'Pit Stop' rest area…

""""""""""

_**5:30 PM**_

…Mystery, Inc., Team Looney Tunes, and the Titans finally landed in Mumbai and began their quest to catch up to Kim & Ron, not knowing that Team Possible already finished the leg. Once their teams were 'Shattered', they pretty much used the same 'alliance' strategy—except for one. At the clue box, a voice was heard shouting…

"_**Fwee at wast, fwee at wast! Thank God Awmighty, I'm fwee at wast!"**_

Despite the differences in 'Detour' choices, the competitors actually kept together as a close pack. Elmer took the early lead heading into the 'Road Block', with the 'Yield' coming up. He knew just who to bless with that honor, but he had to work fast. Not only was his intended target hot on his heels, he barely made it there in time to star in the 7:30 show. He looked forward to the saloon fight…

…Bugs saw Elmer approaching the yield. Given his natural speed as a rabbit, he thought he could easily overtake his bald rival. Of course, Bugs didn't take into account the tour bus, which he hit with enough force to propel him into the lagoon of a nearby attraction.

Once Bugs began to regain his senses, he heard something rather ominous…

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-DUM…**_

He looked around with a little bit of fear in his eyes. The fear grew larger with every utterance of that haunting sound from the nearby speakers…

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-DUM…**_

He finally stood up, took a look at the attraction's sign…

"_**TEETH 3**__**—Now with 50 percent MORE SHARKS!!"**_

…and knew he had to get out quick! There are very few greater motivators for a rabbit than being chased by things that could chew him up and spit him out in a matter of seconds. Bugs got to the 'Super Stunt Spectacular' theater just in time to see Elmer paste his picture on the sign. Disgusted, the rabbit turned over the hourglass. He was so angry about the 'Yield', he failed to notice the other four competitors open their clue envelopes, preventing him from 'Yielding' anybody else…

_**7:19 PM**_

…Robin, Starfire, Shaggy, and Scooby each hit the theater with about a minute to spare. Unlike Kim & Ron, the competitors did not wait around for the end of the show…

…After being hit by a glass bottle and taking a couple of punches, Scooby took pleasure in connecting a couple of 'haymaker' punches on Elmer before throwing him out the second-story window...

…Starfire got a real adrenaline—or her biological equivalent—rush when her speedboat sailed through the wall of flame…

…Robin enjoyed the kumite stunt, giving the stuntman/opponent a couple of reasons to consider quitting the business…

…Shaggy did a lot more running than the usual captain, but the pirate still successfully got him to fall 'below-deck' and get propelled out of the boat by the explosion…

…The audience gave their usual round of applause, but more than a few of those in the stands grumbled, "I liked the 3:30 show better!"…

…Just as the audience filed out of the theater, the sand finished running out of the hourglass at the 'Yield' station. Bugs was fortunate to get the 'Wild West' script. That way, he still had an outside chance of finishing better than last place.

After he received his 'Pit Stop' clue, he hailed a taxi, offering the driver every cent he had to get him to the temple _**fast!**_ Breaking every traffic law in Mumbai, the driver got Bugs to the temple...just in time to see…

PHIL: "Shaggy, you're competitor number seven…but with the reunion, that makes you and Scooby team number two, just ahead of the Titans."

…This conversation made the rabbit's heart sink just a little bit. Still, he had a courageous face when he stepped on the mat.

PHIL: "Bugs Bunny…you are the last competitor to arrive. Elmer, could you come over here, please?" (Waits for Elmer) "Bugs, I'm sorry to tell you…you _**may**_ have been eliminated from the race…_**DEPENDING**_ on Elmer's decision!

"Elmer, _**listen **__**very**__** carefully!**_ Before 'Writer Boy' decided to 'Shatter' the teams, this was _**already**_ the last pre-determined 'non-elimination' leg of the race. As the teammate of the last-place competitor, you now have three options…

"_**ONE,**_ you can _save_ Bugs by putting him _**back**_ onto your team. However, your start time would be based on _**his**_ 'check-in' time—not yours. You would receive _**no money**_ for the next leg of the race. Also, your team would be 'marked for elimination', meaning you would suffer a thirty-minute penalty if you do not finish first at the next 'Pit Stop'.

"_**TWO,**_ you can continue the race on your own, as a 'one-person' team. Since you have only performed three officially-counted 'Road Block' tasks, you could _**still**_ potentially win the race and take home $500,000—half a team, half a prize! You can start the next leg based on your own 'check-in' time, _**but**_ you can not have _**any**_ help with the 'Detour' tasks from here on out—any help at all!

"_**THREE,**_ you can simply walk away from the race. If you do so, the remaining teams will be the 'Final Three' teams to the finish line. You would lose your chance at the million dollars; but to sweeten the deal, you would receive one of _**every**_ 'leg victory' prize we have awarded so far. This prize package would include a 2008 Toyolet Primmus Hybrid, a 64-inch San-yo-yo plasma television, a seven-day luxury cruise from TravelVelocity, _**another**_ set of 10 one-ounce bars of .9999 pure gold like those you won before, a 5,000-gallon PB Petroleum gas card, and a $10,000 savings bond. We would also add enough cash to bump the total package value up to an even _**$100,000!!**_

"So Elmer, what will it be…flying solo, being 'marked for elimination', or walking away?"

ELMER (during a 'post-race' interview): _"Wow…Dis is vewy, vewy tough! (Sighs) Awwight, I pick…"_

**_(END CREDITS)_**

""""""""""

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **I know…I know…the cliffhanger again! Hey, at _**least**_ I delivered on the wager, like many of you requested!! I even tried to give it an unusual finish, so please indulge me with this one little cliffhanger, ok?

**2) Although I already have **_**my**_** answer, **here's a little creativity question for you…If _you_ were Elmer, which one would _**you**_ choose??

**3)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	9. Leg Seven: India to Japan

_**My disclaimer**___

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus. Before I get done, I will probably tick off a few more studios, too. If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors. Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**To all readers:**_

**1) **According to the World Clock website, Mumbai is three-and-a-half hours behind Tokyo…_not three_…**not four**…_**three-and-a-half!**_ It also states that neither country observes Daylight Saving Time. I was able to work around this when going from Kuwait City to Mumbai by using fictional arrival times for each flight (See note 3, below). However, I _**have**_ to incorporate the unique time difference in this chapter.

**2)** Because of the "hurry-up-and-wait" aspect of 'The Amazing Race', some of the dialogue may read like a play's script, the rest may read like a normal story. I am sorry, but it's the only way to preserve the pacing of the story to match that of a standard 'Amazing Race' episode.

**3)** The departure times, seat availability, and duration of flights are completely fictional—_**Please**_ do not waste your time trying to correct me by using info from travel sites and various brochures. We are dealing with _**cartoons**_ here, remember?

**4) **Unless I get a lot of requests to do so, the opening theme sequence will only be posted in the first chapter and referenced back to it throughout the rest of the story.

**5) **I did receive a few reviews questioning the story's placement in the "Kim Possible" category instead of somewhere else. I hoped the intensive focus on Kim & Ron in the last few legs…_**Oh, forget it!**_ If you don't know it's a KP story by now, you're too brain-dead to read this, anyway…I'm sure the Simpsons section of FanFiction would _love_ your attention.

**6) **No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Previously, on "The Amazing Race"…Clue envelopes gave teams an earful.**

"_Everyone," Phil called out, "I just got a message from Thad about a change in the race." This brought on a flurry of groans, yelling, raspberries, and words a rabbit shouldn't really be saying in mixed company._

"_What does 'Writer Boy' have up his sleeve now?" moaned Shaggy._

"_Well," Phil replied, "Thad was really moved when he heard the musical card from Ron. In honor of such a wonderful gesture, all clue brochures for this race have been replaced by brochures that play sound. Although the instructions will still be printed in the brochures, the information will also be read aloud."_

"**Ron's quick thinking helped Team Possible catch a big break at the airport…**

"_Ma'am," Kim began, "we would like to book the 6:45 flight to—"_

"_NO, WE __**DON'T!**__" screamed Ron, waving a computer printout. "We want the 8:02 to Mumbai!"_

"_But that leaves nearly two hours later," admonished Kim._

"_The 8:02 is a __**'non-stop'**__ flight! It hits Mumbai at 1:26 pm. That beats the other flights by __**four hours**__…__**and**__ according to the availability computer over there where I got this, it only has __**two**__** seats left!!**__" _

"…**which made Kim appreciate her teammate even more.**

"…_Ron proclaims how lucky __he__ is to have __me__…It __should__ be the other way around—__**I **__should thank the good Lord above to have a man like that…That's right—__**m-a-n **__**MAN**__…He's __**not**__ that little boy sitting alone in the tree-house anymore!_

"…_Drakken was absolutely right…I thought I was 'all that', but __**I'm really **__**NOT**__—at least, not without Ron to have my back!"_

"**Yet, the seeds of doubt grew quickly in her mind.**

"_Ron keeps going on and on about trust…so why does it seem like he is hiding something? On several occasions, he has tried to tell me something about those stupid 'Ronnies'…when I was crying after that horrible nightmare, he said they __**won't**__ hurt me—not __**can't**__ hurt me…why is he so __**sure**__ those stalkers __**and**__ the 'MiJs' will still keep their distance? He said he had to lay down 'a few extra tracks' for that card…wouldn't 'a few extra tracks' mean he laid down some other tracks before that—maybe for one of those 'Ronnies'??"_

"**Pressure began to take its toll on the teams.**

_Robin & Starfire were first to the ticket counter, only to have Bugs try to cut in front of them. This brought on a heated argument that nearly had all three of the ticket-deficient teams thrown out of the airport. Only after hearing that threat from a security patrol did Bugs finally return to his place in line._

"**The next 'surprise' didn't help matters.**

_BROCHURE: "(sound of shattering glass) As of this moment, your team has been "Shattered'! It is every competitor for himself/herself/itself!!"_

"**Everything came to a head at the 'Road Block'...**

…_After being hit by a glass bottle and taking a couple of punches, Scooby took pleasure in connecting a couple of 'haymaker' punches on Elmer before throwing him out the second-story window..._

"…**where Kim & Ron settled a life-changing wager...**

"_**Still**__ want to bet?" she growled. "It's now or never—and __**I'm**__ raising the stakes…__**You**__ win, we are full partners in every mission from here on out…__**I**__ win, you spill the __**entire**__ sitch on those 'Ronnies' and the Jump-suit Brigade! __**Got **__**it??**__"_

_It wasn't long before the two combatants became merely a blur of bare hands, black boots, red hair, and a glowing blue aura._

_Soon after that, a brilliant explosion rocked the entire theater. It sent the kumite mat into the saloon, Kim flying onto the pirate ship, and Ron soaring through the air toward her. She closed her eyes briefly, but re-opened them just as Ron delivered a palm-strike above her right temple._

'_**STOP!'**__ a familiar voice boomed through their minds. This made time stand still. Ron's hand was frozen just as the strike began to make impact with Kim's head._

'_**Miss Possible,'**__ Sensei continued, __**'you **__**must**__** stay down. You have been defeated. Had Stoppable-san finished his strike, your skull would have been crushed!**_

'_**It was **__**I**__** who prevented Stoppable-san from telling you about our project—the one attracting the 'unwanted stalkers'. All will be revealed soon enough, Miss Possible. You must trust his judgment as you trust your own and let destiny run its course.'**__ With that parting thought, Sensei faded into a soft mist._

_Ron took Kim into his arms. She closed her eyes again as he began kissing the spot on the temple where his palm-strike hit. _

"_KP," he said, "I want to love you for the rest of my life…and the next five lifetimes…and the next six…seven…eight…"_

_Kim wearily opened her eyes again. Her body was unable to move, and her head was still situated on the side of the cannon._

"…_**nine…TEN!!!"**__ screamed the director._

"_KP…It's going to be ok!" Ron said as he began to use his healing powers on Kim's injuries._

"_You and Sensei both told me that already. He was the one who told you to stop your palm-strike when I hit my head on the cannon."_

"_Kim, I __**didn't**__ give you a palm-strike! The explosion threw me into the water. I barely got back on board by the time the director reached 'nine'!"_

"_Let's go, __**Partner!!**__" Kim prodded. "Team Possible may be 'Shattered', but the 'S/P Alliance' still has a race to win!"_

"**At the 'Pit Stop', things began to look brighter most of the competitors…**

_BROUCHURE (playing music): "__**Re-u-nit-ed**__, and it __feels__ so __**good!**__"_

"…**But Elmer must make the decision of a lifetime…**

_PHIL: "__**ONE,**__ you can __save__ Bugs by putting him __**back**__ onto your team. However, your start time would be based on __**his**__ 'check-in' time—not yours. You would receive __**no money**__ for the next leg of the race. Also, your team would be 'marked for elimination', meaning you would suffer a thirty-minute penalty if you do not finish first at the next 'Pit Stop'._

"_**TWO,**__ you can continue the race on your own, as a 'one-person' team. Since you have only performed three officially-counted 'Road Block' tasks, you could __**still**__ potentially win the race and take home $500,000—half a team, half a prize! You can start the next leg based on your own 'check-in' time, __**but**__ you can not have __**any**__ help with the 'Detour' tasks from here on out—any help at all!_

"_**THREE,**__ you can simply walk away from the race. If you do so, the remaining teams will be the 'Final Three' teams to the finish line. You would lose your chance at the million dollars; but to sweeten the deal, you would receive one of __**every**__ 'leg victory' prize we have awarded so far. This prize package would include a 2008 Toyolet Primmus Hybrid, a 64-inch San-yo-yo plasma television, a seven-day luxury cruise from __**another**__ set of 10 one-ounce bars of .9999 pure gold like those you won before, a 5,000-gallon PB Petroleum gas card, and a $10,000 savings bond. We would also add enough cash to bump the total package value up to an even __**$100,000!!**_

"_So Elmer, what will it be…flying solo, being 'marked for elimination', or walking away?"_

"…**What **_**other **_**surprises await our teams on their quest for One **_**MILLION**_** Dollars...and what surprises do **_**they **_**have for **_**us???**_

_Scooby put up his paws in a fighting stance and shouted, "R-R-R-R-R-RET'S GET READY TO __**R-U-M-M-M-M-B-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-E!!!!**__"_

"…**Find out **_**NEXT**_**!"**

""""""""""

'_Amazing Race_' opening theme begins..._** (Please go to chapter 1 for theme sequence)**_

""""""""""

_**So The Reality: 'Amazing Race'—Mumbai (Leg #7)**_

(Off-screen of Phil): **"This is Mumbai, one India's largest cities. In addition to being an international hub of business and finance, Mumbai's film industry, known as 'Bollywood', has gained the attention of numerous American studios…**

"…**At the heart of the Bhuleshwar section of the city stands Mumbadevi Temple. Named after the city's patron Hundu goddess, this nearly 600-year-old temple was the sixth 'Pit Stop' in a race around the world…**

"…**After 'checking in' at the 'Pit Stop', teams stayed for a mandatory rest period to recharge and interact with the other teams; more importantly for Elmer, it gave him time to make a decision that could change the entire framework of the race."**

""""""""""

_**9:58 PM—Day 10—'Pit Stop' Rest Area—Next To Mumbadevi Temple**_

PHIL: "So Elmer, what will it be…flying solo, being 'marked for elimination', or walking away?"

ELMER: "Wow…Dis is vewy, vewy tough! (Sighs) Awwight, I pick the pwizes. Good wuck, evewybody!"

…After making his choice, Elmer received a hug from each surviving team member, from Phil, and all the other people in the rest area, with emphasis on "people".

In one corner of the dining area, Bugs Bunny was definitely in a foul mood. He rose to his feet and stepped toward the entrance of the facility. He then turned around and shouted back to Elmer…

"_**Of course, you realize this means WAR!"**_

At this declaration, Elmer asked Phil for the bag containing the items confiscated from him back in Omaha. He took the bag and walked into the male-gender restroom. He soon emerged from the facility wearing his full sportsman's outfit, complete with the oversized hat.

Elmer then pulled out a shotgun from behind his back and turned toward those remaining in the rest area. Just before leaving, he put a finger to his lips and said…

"_Shhhhhh! Be vewy vwey quiet. I'm huntin' wabbits! Huh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh!"_

Phil addressed the remaining teams as they reflected in the familiarity, yet weirdness, of the scene that just played out before them.

"Teams," Phil began, "I just got some bad news. Because Elmer took the $100,000 prize package, we had to cut back on the production budget."

"No more 'box lunches'?? _**Don't**_ take away the 'box lunches'!!" Ron pleaded.

Phil chuckled. "No, Ron," he continued, "it's nothing like that. We just couldn't afford the talking clues anymore. We will use the traditional paper brochures for all remaining clues in the race."

"Oh, that's good," Ron sighed. "I like my 'box lunches', Phil!"

"Enough with the 'box lunches', man," Shaggy yelled. "Let him finish, already!"

"Thanks, Shag." Phil continued. "Now some the good news…Since Elmer walked away from the race, you teams now have a 'one in three' chance at the million dollars!"

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"The earliest member's time before the team's reunion will determine the team's start time for this leg of the race. Kim arrived at 4:58 pm. She and Ron will depart at…**

_**4:58 AM—Day 11**_

When Ron opened the clue envelope, a look of unbridled joy swept across his face.

RON (reading clue): "Fly yourselves to…_**TOKYO, JAPAN!!!**_"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"That's right, Ron. Teams must fly from Mumbai to Tokyo, Japan, known worldwide as 'The Pearl of the Orient'. Teams must then travel by taxi to Zojoji Temple, where they will find their next clue."**

RON (finishing clue): "Each team will receive $188 for this leg of the race."

KIM: "What's with the odd figure? (Pulls out seven bills) Oh, _**I**_ get it!"

""""""""""

_**5:43 AM**_

While their flight to Mumbai gave Kim & Ron a four-hour lead, they lost nearly an hour due to the wager. For Kim's 'peace of mind', it was an hour well spent. For the running of the race, however, it proved to be unfortunate. The first flight left the airport at 5:35 am, just eight minutes before Team Possible arrived at the terminal. By the time the next flight was scheduled to leave, Kim was sure the Titans and Mystery, Inc. would catch up to them.

Learning her lesson from Kuwait City, Kim checked for non-stop flights first. Seeing none, she booked the flight with the earliest available arrival. Once she got the tickets for the 9:25 flight, she rejoined Ron at the terminal's Sunbucks shop.

"Well, partner," Kim sighed, "I'm sorry our little wager forced us to miss the flight."

"No sweat, KP," chimed Ron. "We took the bad. We took the good. We've learned, about the best we could, 'The Realities of Existence'!" This brought a giggle from Kim.

"At least we got our tickets," he reasoned. "Who knows? The flight may fill up before they get here."

His smile then turned to a look of concern. "Are you're alright, Kim? I mean, my healing ability _**should**_ have taken care of your injuries in the fight, but are you sure you're ok 'upstairs'?"

Kim gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course I'm ok," she said. "I really did talk to Sensei on the pirate ship. He told me he set up some sort of a project with you, and to trust you to tell me all about it _when the time is right!_

"Although he didn't give many details, he _**did**_ say it was the cause of all those 'Ronnies' chasing us."

As if on cue, a group of teen-age and preteen girls appeared at the far end of the terminal. They all held pictures of either Ron or Ron & Rufus and began to run toward the Sunbucks shop. About half-way down the terminal, a blue-and-green blur tackled the mob, knocking them all into a car rental booth. One of the 'Ronnies' brought new meaning to the name of the business, as she wailed, "Man, that _**Hurtz!!**_"

Kim turned back to Ron and narrowed her eyes. "I still don't know the sitch with the 'MiJs', though."

Ron's face became blank as he held her hands in his. "To be honest, KP," he said, "Your guess is a good as mine." The look in his eyes even convinced Kim's little skeptic voice he was telling the truth.

""""""""""

_**8:29 AM**_

…Shaggy & Scooby benefited from a taxi driver with a lead foot and no regrets. They came up to the ticket counter and discovered...only one seat was left for the 9:25 flight. This time, Shaggy had the forethought to ask the ticket agent to place him and Scooby on the 'standby' list.

Right behind them, a young man in a three-piece suit rushed up to the counter. He lived in Mumbai and had bought a ticket to go to Tokyo on business. His voice was rushed as he told the ticket agent his wife was going into labor two weeks early. This meant he had to cancel his trip and get to the hospital immediately. He quickly paid the cancellation fee and rushed out of the terminal.

"Well, well," said the ticket agent. "I guess we have two seats available after all."

"We'll take them!" Shaggy yelled.

""""""""""

…Three minutes later, Robin & Starfire arrived. Despite their placement on the 'stand-by' list, they watched helplessly as the 9:25 flight took off on schedule. Their despair grew when they learned the next flight for Tokyo would not leave until 1:48 pm…

""""""""""

_**1:36 PM, Local time, Mumbai**_

_**5:06 PM, Local time, Somewhere in Japan**_

…It was time for the patrols to change shifts. Mantis Squad, finished with their six-hour shift, was changing from blue-and-green jumpsuits to their normal attire. Crane Squad, already clad in their jumpsuits, was being briefed on their next mission by their green-glowing leader.

According to intelligence reports, the incoming squad was told they would not have to track their target very far on this mission—the target was scheduled to land in Tokyo within the next ten hours. Preparations would have to kick into high gear to ensure the mission's success once the target came to town…

""""""""""

…Ron and Kim kept up their meditation routines while on the flight, as they knew it would be the dead of night upon their arrival in Tokyo. Between trance sessions and after their in-flight meal, Ron kept writing on a pad of puzzles filled with grids and numbers. This surprised Kim almost as much as his floating fan-blade stunt in Argentina.

"_Sudoku_, Ron??" asked Kim.

"Kim, you can only watch the same Pauley Schipp movie so many times on these flights," Ron stated.

"Do you solve even the 'colossally difficult' ones?"

"Ah, Yup-Yup," Ron chirped.

"But…I thought you hated numbers."

"Numbers are _great_, Kim. It's the _**math**_ I hate—and you don't even _need_ math for this! You could use numbers, letters, colors, symbols, really any set of items."

"_Who_ do Sudoku? _Jew_ do Sudoku?" joked Shaggy, making fun of more than just the puzzle name.

"Hey, hippie," snapped Ron, "Don't dis the grid!"

"Hah! Talk about a 'meddling kid'," Shaggy fired back. "_You_ couldn't 'get a clue' if it came up and hit you with our blue-and-green 'Mystery Machine'."

Ron responded, "What would _**you **_know? You and your mutt are always _stoned_ on those 'Scooby Snacks'! Do the _**cops**_ know what's in those things??"

This made Shaggy get up and face Ron. "Shall we settle this 'man-to-man'," Shaggy sniped, "or do _**you**_ want to fight me instead!"

Kim did not want this to get as ugly as the ticket counter incident in Kuwait City. She got up, turned around, and looked Shaggy squarely in the eyes.

"Listen here, 'Super Stubble'," she said in a firm, venomous tone. "You heard about our little 'bonus stunt' at Colossal Studios-Bollywood, right?"

Shaggy responded, "Yeah, so what?"

"If we did _that_ much damage to those we _love_, just imagine what we do to those we **hate**—and I _**don't**_ see any glowing hands on you _**or**_ your hound, either. I'd say you'd last three, maybe five seconds!" She raised her voice to normal volume. "Does anybody have a stopwatch?"

At that moment, Shaggy shrank down into his chair and Scooby did something uncharacteristic of a dog that is used to long stretches in a confined mode of transportation.

"_**EEEWWW!!!**_ Forget the _stopwatch_," Kim cried out. "Does anybody have a mop and bucket?"

""""""""""

_**2:23 AM—Tokyo—Day 12**_

…Team Possible and Shaggy & Scooby arrived at the airport and tried to hail a cab. One taxi was slowly pulling up to the curb. Another cab whipped around the first one and slammed on its brakes. Seeing as this driver's initiative could possibly get them to Zojoji Temple a little faster, Ron & Kim quickly entered this cab.

Just as the driver turned on the meter, he sent a message to his dispatcher. It was soft enough so that Kim & Ron could not hear it from the back seat:

"_Cobra Five to Nest…the Naco has landed."_

""""""""""

_**2:47 AM**_

…Indeed, the driver did have the need for speed, zipping through what traffic existed at a minimum of 10 kph over the posted limits. After they paid the driver and left the cab, the driver reported his position to dispatch…

…As Kim removed the clue envelope from the box, she started to feel like she was being watched. After looking in virtually every direction imaginable, she only found a well-lit area next to the temple. Within that area were three small pedestals, each one in front of an area covered by a six-foot-square canvas. A barrel of ink sat next to each podium

Finding nothing out of the ordinary for the race, she opened the envelope.

KIM (reading clue): "…'Road Block'…Who wants to take a letter?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"A**** 'Road Block' is a task only one team member may perform…and **_**no**_** team member can perform more than 6 'Road Block' tasks during the course of the race. The 'Relay' in Argentina counted as a 'Road Block' for each team member. When the teams were 'Shattered' in the last leg, that 'Road Block' did not count toward his/her/its 'Road Block' total.**

"**In **_**this**_** 'Road Block', one team member must go to one of three stations, put on a set of 'cover-alls', and open up the white envelope containing a Katakana character in the written Japanese language. Then that person must lift up the canvas, revealing a five-foot-long brush and a pad containing four-foot square sheets of paper.**

"**After the paper and brush are uncovered, the team member must then dip the brush into the ink barrel and paint the character onto the four-foot-square sheet of paper.**

"**Once the painted character is an acceptable rendition of the character in the envelope, a temple monk will give the team its next clue."**

…Kim turned to Ron and volunteered to do the 'Road Block'.

"Ron," she said, "I know you recognize more Japanese characters, but I really think I can do this!"

Ron pointed to a sign when he responded to Kim's statement.

"No matter who does it," he said, "we're gonna have to wait a while. The temple doesn't open until 8:00 am for a monk to check the work!"

Kim shot back, "Well, the clue doesn't say we have to wait for the monk to be here to _begin_ painting it!"

"It's a heck of a risk if you're wrong, though."

"Hey! I'm Kim Possible. _'I can do __**anything**__,'_ remember? Besides…if I am wrong, I can always restart it after the supervisor gets there."

"Good point, KP. The brush is yours."

Kim went to the far-right podium and grabbed the white envelope. She opened it to reveal a symbol similar to a backwards capital 'E'. A small down-and-right line, followed by a much smaller up-and-right jag, was shown at the beginning of each horizontal line of the character…

…Before she could start her character, Shaggy & Scooby pulled up to the temple. Kim picked up her brush like a staff, just in case the hippie and dog wanted to start any trouble. They were smart enough to keep their distance, taking the far-left podium…

…True to her word, she painted the symbol to perfection.

"Yo, KP!" shouted Ron.

"What, Ron?"

"No, Kim, 'Yo'. That's the _character_ you drew!"

"Oh."

"Not 'O', _**'Yo'**_!"

"_Riiiight_," Kim chuckled. "Now that the ink is dry, I'll cover the pad with the canvas."

…After Kim began her brushwork, Scooby opened his envelope. His symbol resembled a square, with the top horizontal line starting just below the top of the left vertical line and the bottom horizontal line going just past the right vertical line. Even a dog could paint this one with no big issues. That was a good thing for Scooby, being a dog and all…

…Ron looked at Scooby's pad just before it was covered by the canvas.

"Ro," he said to Kim as they unrolled their sleeping bags for a nap until sunrise.

"Ron," Kim countered, "it's a square, not a row!"

"KP," Ron lamented, "not again!"

"I'm just kidding," Kim giggled. "Now let's get some sleep."

…A wind-up alarm clock supplied by 'Race' officials read 3:30 am. As Kim and Ron snuggled together for their nap, a man watched them from a window high in the temple. His message to his superior was short and sweet:

"_Cobra Twelve to Nest…Naco in the deep freeze…Thaw in four and thirty."_

""""""""""

_**7:22 AM**_

…Just as Kim & Ron woke up from their nap, Robin & Starfire arrived at the temple to open their clue envelope. After they finished reading the clue, Kim revealed the strategy both she and Scooby already used. Seeing their advantage over at least one team disappear, Shaggy was not too pleased at this development…

""""""""""

_**8:00 AM**_

…One of the monks emerged from the temple and looked at each station, from left to right. After studying each one, he nodded approval and handed the team their next clue…

SHAGGY (reading clue): "Make your way…"

STARFIRE: "…to the Imperial Palace."

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Teams must travel by taxi to the Imperial Palace. Once they reach the front gates, they will find their next clue."**

RON (finishing clue): "…Caution! 'Yield' ahead!"

…Shaggy & Scooby caught the first cab, while Robin & Starfire tried to get in the second cab. The cab sped off just before they could open the door. It only took thirty seconds to hail another cab, so they didn't lose much time.

The cab that sped off earlier screeched to a stop in front of Kim & Ron once they reached the curb. Once they gave the destination to the driver, he spoke softly into his radio:

"_Dragon Sixty-Four to Nest…Naco is flying to the palace."_

""""""""""

…As expected for one of the world's most congested cities, 'rush hour' traffic was unbearable. Because the clue specified their method of travel, it took a little longer to get to the palace than if they traveled on foot.

""""""""""

_**9:06 AM**_

…The 'clue box' setup was a little more complicated than for the last 'Yield'. To the left of the clue box stood a pink board with the word 'TAG' written across its top. Beneath that word hung three tags, each with a team name. To the right of the clue box was the now-familiar 'Yield' sign, with an hourglass on its own shelf.

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"This is the last of three 'Yields' throughout the entire race. At a 'Yield', any team may force any other team to turn over this hourglass and wait for it to finish running out of sand before proceeding to the next task. Each team can only use their 'yield' power **_**once**_** during the entire race—so they must us it wisely.**

"**If a team is 'Yielded' but still have other teams trailing them when their 'Yield' ends, they could still 'Yield' any of those teams."**

…Unfortunately for Kim & Ron, it was Mystery, Inc. who reached the temple first. Scooby took great pride in sticking Team Possible's picture on the 'Yielded' portion of the yellow sign. Shaggy then removed the yellow clue brochure from its envelope…

SHAGGY (reading clue): "Detour, 'Sling it' or 'Sing it'?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"A 'Detour' is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this 'Detour', teams must choose between 'Sling it' or 'Sing it'…**

"**In 'Sling it', teams must travel by foot to Tokyo Station, then ride the Mita Line northwest to Hasune Station (Station 23 on the line). After they emerge from the station, they must find the specially-marked restaurant and prepare a specified meal. They must use the traditional **_**teppan-yaki**_** (or 'iron-plate grilled') method of cooking, as demonstrated by the master chef on duty. Once they, as a team, properly prepare the meal, the master chef will give the team their next clue**

"**Only two teppan-yaki grill tables are available at any given time, so they are on a 'first-come, first serve' basis…**

"**In 'Sing it', teams must travel by foot to Tokyo Station, then ride the Honzomon Line northeast to Oshiage Station (Station 14 on the line). After emerging from the station, they must find a specially-marked karaoke juice bar. Either one or both team members must then sing a song on stage, before and during which time the volume of the applause will be measured. The highest audience decibel level before, during, or after each song they perform will be added together. Once the team generates a combined 150 decibels in this manner, they will receive its next clue.**

"**The decibel level of the music and microphones are at a maximum of 70 decibels, so teams who do poorly may have to sing several times to complete this task. In addition, the juice bar only has one stage—if two teams are at the bar at the same time, they will alternate performances until they complete the task."**

SHAGGY: "Let's 'Sling it', Scooby."

…Within five minutes, the Titans and Team Possible reached the temple. Robin & Starfire quickly chose 'Sling it' and ran toward Tokyo Station...

…As Ron turned over the 'Yield' hourglass, Kim gave a 'green-laser' glare to the 'Yielded By' picture of Shaggy & Scooby...

…A man disguised as a palace guard spoke into a wireless communicator:

"_Dragon Nine to Nest…Naco is caged…ET between thirty and forty-five."_

""""""""""

_**9:44 AM**_

…Kim & Ron had spent the first thirty minutes of the 'Yield' in meditation, seeking calm after their initial urge to shove a certain mystery-solving duo onto the subway tracks of nearby Tokyo Station. They also heard Robin & Starfire talking about the 'Detour' choices. In addition to calm thoughts, they also pondered their 'Detour' choices during the meditation.

Soon after they finished their session, the sand finished running in the hourglass. They officially opened their clue and read the same information they heard earlier. Ron, being a master chef himself, begged Kim to go for 'Sling it'. Kim finally caved, in shock more than for any other reason, when Ron did a precise duplicate of Kim's world-famous 'Puppy Dog Pout'.

""""""""""

…A microphone picked up Kim and Ron's entire conversation. As they walked toward Tokyo Station, the guard impersonator radioed their choice to the 'Nest'…

""""""""""

While they were on the subway, Kim finally asked Ron the question that tweaked her for the last few minutes.

"How in the world did _you_ pull off that PDP?" she wondered.

"Just like my training at Yamanouchi," he beamed, "I learned from the Grand-Master!"

After a light, playful slug on the arm, Kim and Ron laughed and held each other for the rest of the ride to Hasune Station.

""""""""""

_**10:22 AM**_

…Shaggy & Scooby found the restaurant easily enough. They watched the _teppan-yaki_ master chef with amazement as he threw ingredients onto the scalding-hot center of the table. He then attacked those ingredients with several knives, some spatulas, two knocking pepper shakers, and a bottle of soy sauce. With a flurry of chops, flips, sprinkles, and splashes, he made a simple meal of Kobe beef and vegetables become a wonderful blend of sights, sounds, and smells. Within minutes, he took the finished meal and served it onto a nearby plate for an early customer.

Scooby and Shaggy quickly picked up on the technique. They began to prepare their version of the master chef's creation. Shaggy did most of the chopping and flipping, while Scooby added the occasional knock of pepper and splash of sauce…

…Robin & Starfire arrived at the restaurant about half-way through the master chef's demonstration. It was Starfire who chopped and flipped, with Robin sprinkling and splashing the seasonings…

…The master chef tasted both attempted meals. Approving both meals, he handed each team a clue envelope.

""""""""""

_**10:49 AM**_

…Both teams left the restaurant to open their clue envelopes. They were surprised to find a pink brochure. A picture of two left-pointing arrows in a square was printed on the brochure…

SCOBBY & ROBIN (reading from the clue): "…_**'**__**Rewind**__**'???**_"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Yep. 'Writer Boy' is at it again, folks! Each team made a choice at the 'Detour' point. With 'Rewind', teams must now go **_**back**_** to the Imperial Palace, pull the tag with their team's name on it off the 'Tag' wall, put it in one of their backpacks, then proceed to the **_**other**_** 'Detour' option and perform that task.**

"**Since the only team with 'Yield' capabilities has yet to perform either task, the 'Yield' at the palace is now null and void."**

…Four competitors grew angrier by the minute as they got back on the subway for the return trip to the palace…

""""""""""

_**10:56 AM**_

…Kim wanted to watch to watch the restaurant's master chef for a moment first. The chef, however, had other ideas. Aware of her world-wide culinary 'reputation', he took one look at her and hid in the walk-in cooler. Even _Kim_ knew she 'could do anything'—_**except cook!**_ She was the only student in Middleton High's history to set off the fire alarm when trying to boil water.

Ron opened the cooler door to reason with the chef. Aware of Ron's culinary _**'Reputation'**_, the chef took one look at him, respectfully bowed and wheeled out a fresh set of ingredients for the table.

"Kim," Ron hollered, "The chef and I made a deal…I call out the food, you throw it on the table, and I cook it."

Kim gave a 'thumbs up' to the idea. While she couldn't cook, she definitely knew how to throw things with pinpoint accuracy. Ron made sure the ingredients were set up in correct order. All Kim had to do was go left to right and throw the next item down the line when and where Ron needed it.

After a whirlwind of food, metal, commands, and spices, Ron concocted two exquisite dishes. First, he made a perfect rendition of the dish required for earning their clue. The second dish was a work of art on its own—which Ron named 'Surf and Turf Eruption'. Kobe beef, chicken, fresh vegetables, shrimp, lobster, and fried rice surrounded a flaming bean-sprout volcano!

""""""""""

_**11:21 AM**_

…As Kim opened the clue and read about the 'Rewind', the chef was begging Ron for the 'Surf and Turf Eruption' recipe…

""""""""""

_**12:08 PM**_

…Shaggy & Scooby grabbed their tag off the 'Tag' sign and placed it in their backpack. They went back to Tokyo Station to catch the Honzomon Line…

…Starfire grabbed her team's tag from the sign, opened her backpack, and quickly threw it toward the backpack's opening. Unfortunately, she did not notice the slight breeze which blew the tag away from the opening. It caused the tag to harmlessly fall to the ground as the Titans ran back to Tokyo Station.

…It was _**really**_ unfortunate for them that three camera spheres recorded the whole thing, each from a different angle...

""""""""""

_**12:40 PM**_

…Team Possible returned to the palace and grabbed their tag off the wall. After they secured their tag inside the backpack, they began their return to Tokyo Station…

…Since Kim & Ron's return came after a 'changing of the guard' at the palace, it was a younger man which drew a little more than the desired attention as he radioed to headquarters:

"_Mantis Thirty-Five to Nest…Red alert!! Red Alert!! __**The river has run upstream!!**_

_NACO E.T.A. NINETY! THIS IS __**NOT**__ A DRILL!!_

_**REPEAT, **__**NACO**__**---**__**E.T.A.**__**---**__**NINETY!!**__"_

""""""""""

_**1:39 PM**_

…Shaggy and Scooby arrived first at the karaoke juice bar. Shaggy selected 'This Is How I'm Reminded' by Nicklefront. His voice had more cracks than a long-abandoned sidewalk. His applause did not even rise above the sound level of the music. Apparently, the crowd got the wrong idea of who was performing when they heard that 'Shaggy' was on the stage. This made his official decibel score a 70…

…During Shaggy's 'performance', Robin & Starfire entered the juice bar. They followed his Nicklefront song with 'Rock Throughout the Night' by Smooch. It was pretty good, considering it was a boy and girl singing a 'heavy metal' song written for a group of grown men in Halloween make-up to sing to a woman. Still, their applause only generated 100 decibels. On the bright side, they only needed one more performance like that to complete the task…

…A that moment, Mantis Squad setup a loose, inconspicuous perimeter around the juice bar. That's when they heard over their radios…

"_**Nest to Mantis Squad…Tube still on time…NACO E.T.A. THIRTY!"**_

…Hundreds of girls from across the city ditched their last classes of the day. Based on a rumor they heard, they all made a pilgrimage to some juice bar near Oshiage Station…

…Scooby had a different strategy when he hit the stage. He thought the humor angle would generate more applause than Shaggy's performance. With that in mind, he performed a dead-on rendition of 'Barking Jingle Bells'. A round of applause spiking at 120 decibels, added to the previous 70 decibels, gave the team more than enough to complete their task and receive their next clue…

""""""""""

_**1:59 PM**_

SHAGGY (reading the clue): "…'Make your way _back_ to the Imperial Palace—the next 'Pit Stop'!' Talk about '_deja-vu_ all over again'!"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Just to keep things simple—yet confusing—teams must travel by subway one last time to the Imperial Palace, the 'Pit Stop' for this leg of the race. ****The last team to 'check in' here **_**may**_** be eliminated!"**

…Robin took the stage as Mystery, Inc. left the juice bar. With the martial arts moves he improvised, his version of Doug Carlson's "Jujitsu Fighting" generated an impressive 130 decibels. He and Starfire grabbed their clue just in time to see a large group of girls converging on the juice bar. They knew they had to get out of there—and quick…

…When Mantis Squad saw the large crowd approaching them, it took all their years of extensive training to tighten and maintain the perimeter. Some members of the group were still able to use unconventional methods to get around the squad…

""""""""""

_**2:11 PM**_

…Kim & Ron both sensed something different in the air as they left Oshiage Station. There were pockets of normal activity, but most of the area was quiet. Usually, this part of town is bristling with activity, regardless of the time of day.

Just as they entered the juice bar, chaos broke out. Girls were trying to get into the juice bar…'MiJ's' were trying to keep them out…and the whole building quickly filled with more than twice the number of people allowed by the local fire code.

Kim finally caught her breath and looked around the room to realize…Ron was missing!

She cried out his name as loud as she could as she frantically tried to search the juice bar. The building was so crammed with people, she could barely move more than three feet in any direction.

…Just then, the room went completely dark…

…A rolling fog hit the stage as it began to flicker alternating blue and green lights. A menacing chord pulsed through the speakers. A voice soon boomed over the chord. With each passing statement, the chord slowly went up in range…

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

---

---

"It is rare when original artists sing karaoke of their own hits."

---

---

"That makes our next performance a 'once-in-a-lifetime' event!"

---

---

"After his appearance on _'American Starmaker'_…"

---

---

"…his 'hip-hop' blockbuster _ascended_ American charts."

---

---

"Soon, he _enchanted_ Europe…"

---

---

"…_swept_ South America…"

---

---

"…_assaulted_ Africa…"

---

"…and _invaded_ India."

---

---

"_**Now**__, he's here to tackle Tokyo…"_

_---_

_---_

"… _and make his world-wide conquest __**complete**__!"_

_---_

_---_

…At this, Kim saw a dark figure rising from the fog. She quickly assumed her 'Full Mission Mode' fighting stance, thinking the dark figure knew where Ron was being held…

"_**Give it up for…"**_

**_---_**

**_---_**

"…_**Yamanouchi Music's very own…"**_

**_---_**

**_---_**

"…_**STOPPABLE-SAN!!!!!"**_

Kim stood in total shock as Ron stepped out from the fog wearing a blue kimono with a green belt. The instant he was recognized by the pressing crowd, the noise level of applause rose to well over the 150 decibels needed to complete the task.

Ron saw the manager give the clue envelope to Kim. Since the task was officially completed after the applause hit those 150 decibels, this gave Ron the 'go-ahead' to start his one-man theatric and light show. He began to gleam with his blue light as he floated throughout the building.

Along with the clue envelope, Kim found a white envelope sealed with a sticker of a green lotus bloom on a blue background. As she opened the white envelope, she heard the familiar intro…

_**NA-na-naaa**_

_**Na-na-naaa-NA-na-na-na**_

_**Na-na-na-na-NAAAAAAAA…**_

…While the song continued, Kim began reading the letter. It was printed on the stationery of…

**YAMANOUCHI MUSIC**

_**Tokyo—Los Angeles—Nashville—Middleton**_

"_Miss Possible,_

_I can now reveal the full details of the project developed by Stoppable-san, his father, and myself._

_For many years, the proceeds of Yamanouchi Music's royalties have funded improvements and repairs to our school. You may have heard of our publicly-known labels, such as ACM, Sidewalk, MMM Unity, and Mercurian._

_While Stoppable-san scored recent victories over Monkey Fist, they came at a high cost. Our temple and sleeping quarters required major repairs after those battles. Walls needed replacement, ceilings needed repair, and support beams needed reinforcement._

_Given the success of Stoppable-san's 'Naked Mole Rap' performance on 'American Starmaker', he hoped signing with our label could help finance the rebuilding process._

_His creativity also inspired a widely successful launch of merchandise carrying our blue-and-green lotus logo. He based the color scheme on his blue glowing aura, along with my green eminence…"_

…Kim was startled at this point by a series of shouts with the force of a jet engine at close range…

"(Can I get a Boo-Yeah) _**BOO**__**—YEAH!!!**_"

"(Can I get a Boo-Yeah) _**BOO**__**—YEAH!!!**_"

…Once Kim caught her breath again, she continued reading the letter…

"…_He and his father signed an agreement with Yamanouchi Music soon after the telecast. It called for the Yamanouchi school to receive the majority of the royalties, while the rest would be held in trust until Stoppable-san's graduation from Middleton High School._

_Most of that trust has been allocated for Stoppable-san's college education. However, he did request a small portion be set aside for a potential celebration just before entering college…"_

…Kim was completely off-guard when nearly five hundred people pointed to her at once and shouted, in tune with the song…

"_YO, KP! __**WE GOT YOUR BACK!!!**__"_

…After overcoming that momentary jostle, she proceeded with the letter…

"…_Not even the prophecies could have predicted the sweeping success of Stoppable-san's endeavors. 'Naked Mole Rap' alone has provided more than enough funds to completely rebuild our school. It has also generated sufficient finances left over to expand our training facilities and set up a reserve account to cover future repairs and renovations for years to come._

_This success, however, has come with its own price. Many of our worldwide graduates have had to provide security assistance to prevent crazed fans known as 'Ronnies' from interfering with your team's endeavors during this competition._

_Stoppable-san thought the jumpsuits would better conceal our school's true identity should any graduate be caught. He figured a private security firm would be a more believable cover for this kind of mission than an army of secret ninjas._

_Miss Possible, it was never our intention to cause any physical or mental hardship to you. If this project has brought you suffering in any way, please accept my deepest heartfelt apologies. _

_Stoppable-san wanted to your involvement in this project from its inception. I, however, thought otherwise. His confidence started to increase when he first began his personal meditation sessions. Yet, I sensed his soul was still yearning for a great individual achievement to solidify his belief in fulfilling his destiny._

_Although I have taught Stoppable-san much, I have also learned much from him—and now you. If he seeks your involvement in his next project, whatever that may be, rest assured I will not be foolish enough to stand in the way again. _

_Honorably yours,_

_Sensei"_

"_(blows kiss) __**Bu**__-bye, __**bu**__-bye, __**bu**__-bye…(fading off)"_

""""""""""

_**2:21 PM**_

…Ron flew off the stage—literally—to one more thunderous round of applause. Within two minutes, he was back in his regular clothes. He then read the clue, grabbed Kim by the hand and ran toward Oshiage Station.

Once they boarded the subway, Kim showed Ron the letter from Sensei. This made Ron heave a gigantic sigh of relief.

"KP, I'm _so sorry_ about not letting you in on this from the start," he begged. "Can you _**ever**_ find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Kim decided to string Ron along for a moment before answering.

"Well, Ron," she stated, "I gotta tell you...with this sitch, I have _heard_ a lot of words and _read_ a lot of words. It's time for the words to _**stop!!**_ The only way to resolve _this_ drama is with some _**action**_…"

A wicked grin came across Kim's face. She yanked Ron's shirt by the collar so that their eyes were locked in a momentary stare. She then pulled him into a lip-lock and held it until they reached Tokyo Station…

""""""""""

_**3:42 PM**_

…After Shaggy & Scooby emerged from the entrance to Tokyo Station, they made the now-familiar sprint to the Imperial Palace. Since Robin & Starfire took the same train, they were right behind the Mystery, Inc. team…

PHIL: "Shaggy and Scooby…you're team number ONE—_**and**_ a guaranteed finalist for the million dollars!!"

(Shaggy and Scooby hugged and cheered)

PHIL: "I have some _more_ good news for you. As winners of this leg of the race, you have each won luxury-suite tickets to all three jewels of horse racing's Triple Tiara, with airfare and hotel accommodations provided by our friends at after Shaggy & Scooby left the mat, the Titans walked up to Phil. His face turned very grim…

PHIL: "Robin & Starfire…you are the second team to arrive. However, (showing footage from three camera spheres) you clearly failed one of the requirements of the 'Rewind' clue. You did not properly place your pink wall tag into your backpack. Because of this error, you have been assessed a one-hour penalty. If Kim & Ron 'check-in' before the hour is up, they will take your place as team number two."

""""""""""

_**4:03 PM**_

…As Kim & Ron approached the Imperial Palace, they noticed a look of defeat on the faces of Robin & Starfire…

PHIL: "Kim and Ron…you're the last team to arrive. However, Robin & Starfire are serving the last thirty-nine minutes of a one-hour penalty for failing to complete part of the 'Rewind'. This means you are team number Two—_**and**_ a guaranteed finalist for the million dollars!!"

…Phil then asked for the Titans to approach the mat…

PHIL: "Robin & Starfire…you're officially team number three. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

…Robin & Starfire hug Kim & Ron just before leaving the palace grounds…

_STARFIRE (during a post-race interview): "Since we're out of the running now, we're **really** pulling for Kim & Ron to win it all!"_

_ROBIN: "Yeah, I would **love** to see Mess-tery, Stink go down in a ball of flames."_

_BOTH: **"Go, Team Possible, GO!!"**_

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"**_**Nine**_** teams gone…**_**two**_** teams left! **_**WHO **_**will cross the finish line and win the One MILLION Dollars??? Find out next time, in the exciting conclusion of **_**'The Amazing Race'!!**_**"**

_**(END CREDITS)**_

""""""""""

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) **Before you automatically assume who will win, consider this…I have yet to determine which team will win…or how…or what happens after the race…

**2)** No, there would be no prize involved (I can barely afford to pay attention, much less pay for anything else). However, I'm curious as to how many readers figured out my money allocation. Just as a refresher...Seven bills...$188. Those who want to guess, please send me a PM on it.

**3)** The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	10. Leg Eight: Japan to Las Vegas

_**My disclaimer**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

Before I get done, I will probably tick off a few more studios, too.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**To all readers:**_

**1) **I realize this story will probably get a quick burial under the massive loads of 'Graduation' re-writes that will flood the site in the coming days/weeks. I just want to take this opportunity to thank those loyal readers who have stuck with the story from its beginning.

**2)** Because of the "hurry-up-and-wait" aspect of 'The Amazing Race', some of the dialogue may read like a play's script, the rest may read like a normal story. I am sorry, but it's the only way to preserve the pacing of the story to match that of a standard 'Amazing Race' episode.

**3)** Since flights for this final leg will cross the International Date Line, it will still technically be Day 13 of the race. The departure times, seat availability, and duration of flights are completely fictional—_**Please**_ do not waste your time trying to correct me by using info from travel sites and various brochures. We are dealing with _**cartoons**_ here, remember?

**4) **The 'Amazing Race' opening sequence was not included after the first leg of the race. However, I thought the final chapter should include it, as a 'thank-you' gift to all who have been following the story from the start.

**5) **I did receive a few reviews questioning the story's placement in the "Kim Possible" category instead of somewhere else. I hoped the intensive focus on Kim & Ron in the last few legs…_**Oh, forget it!**_ If you don't know it's a KP-universe story by now, you're too brain-dead to read this, anyway…I'm sure the Simpsons section of FanFiction would _love_ your attention.

**6) **A fake phone number will be displayed early in this chapter. However, real 855 numbers may be released (according to the FCC) within the next ten years. They will work just like current 800, 888, 877, and 866 toll-free numbers.

**7) **I know I went a little AU-ish on how things have progressed (Kim not actually meeting Sensei 'face-to-face' until a couple of chapters ago, Ron's parents already adopting Hana, etc.), but the main timeframe for this story is just before Kim & Ron's senior year. It was only a few months after the 'So the Drama' and the world-wide damage caused by the Diablos. The timeline inconsistencies were all necessary to keep holes from forming in this story's plot._** I will **__**not**__** apologize for that.**_

**8) **No matter what I put here, it's still up to you, the loyal reader, to let me know what you want. _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_ (Sorry…got carried away there, but you get the idea.) Enjoy!

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Previously, on "The Amazing Race"… Eleven teams of the greatest teams in cartoon history converged on Omaha, Nebraska, to embark on a race around the world…**

"_Teams...the world awaits you...__for one __**million**__ dollars... __**GO!!**__"_

"**Three teams were victimized by the first of ****many**** 'surprises' in the race...**

"_Bullwinkle & Rocky…you're the last team to arrive…"_

…_Phil then motioned for Charlie & Lucy and Brian & Stewie to join them on the mat. The looks of confusion turned into complete shock when Phil said…_

"…_you have __**ALL**__ been eliminated from the race!"_

"**After that, teams began to drop like flies…**

"_Garfield and Odie…_

"_Arnold and Gerald…_

"_Bart and Homer…_

"_Bender and Fry…_

"…_I'm sorry to tell you…you have been eliminated from the race."_

"**Friendships were formed…**

_Starfire offered her hands to both Kim and Ron. "Truce?" she offered._

"_Truce!" was proclaimed by Kim, Robin, and Ron…followed by a triumphant proclamation from Ron._

"_JIN…Oh, forget about it. Come here, guys."_

_The group hug lasted all the way to the plane's final approach in Salisbury._

"…**as well as rivalries…**

"_Who__ do Sudoku? __Jew__ do Sudoku?" joked Shaggy, making fun of more than just the puzzle name. _

"_Hey, hippie," snapped Ron, "Don't dis the grid!" _

"_Hah! Talk about a 'meddling kid'," Shaggy fired back. "You couldn't 'get a clue' if it came up and hit you with our blue-and-green 'Mystery Machine'."_

_Ron responded, "What would __**you**__ know? You and your mutt are always stoned on those 'Scooby Snacks'! Do the __**cops**__ know what's in those things??"_

_This made Shaggy get up and face Ron. "Shall we settle this 'man-to-man'," Shaggy sniped, "or do __**you**__ want to fight me instead!"_

_Kim did not want this to get as ugly as the ticket counter incident in Kuwait City. She got up, turned around, and looked Shaggy squarely in the eyes._

"_Listen here, 'Super Stubble'," she said in a firm, venomous tone. "You heard about our little 'bonus stunt' at Colossal Studios-Bollywood, right?"_

_Shaggy responded, "Yeah, so what?"_

"_If we did that much damage to those we __love__, just imagine what we do to those we __**hate**__—and I __**don't**__ see any glowing hands on you __**or**__ your hound, either. I'd say you'd last three, maybe five seconds!" She raised her voice to normal volume. "Does anybody have a stopwatch?"_

"**Scores were settled…**

"_**Still**__ want to bet?" Kim growled. "It's now or never—and __**I'm**__ raising the stakes…__**You**__ win, we are full partners in every mission from here on out…__**I**__ win, you spill the __**entire**__ sitch on those 'Ronnies' and the Jump-suit Brigade! __**Got**__** it??**__"_

_It wasn't long before the two combatants became merely a blur of bare hands, black boots, red hair, and a glowing blue aura._

_Soon after that, a brilliant explosion rocked the entire theater. It sent the kumite mat into the saloon, Kim flying onto the pirate ship, and Ron soaring through the air toward her. She closed her eyes briefly, but re-opened them just as Ron delivered a palm-strike above her right temple._

'_**STOP!'**__ a familiar voice boomed through their minds. This made time stand still. Ron's hand was frozen just as the strike began to make impact with Kim's head._

'_**Miss Possible,'**__ Sensei continued, __**'you **__**must**__** stay down. You have been defeated. Had Stoppable-san finished his strike, your skull would have been crushed!**_

'_**It was **__**I**__** who prevented Stoppable-san from telling you about our project—the one attracting the 'unwanted stalkers'. All will be revealed soon enough, Miss Possible. You must trust his judgment as you trust your own and let destiny run its course.'**__ With that parting thought, Sensei faded into a soft mist._

_Ron took Kim into his arms. She closed her eyes again as he began kissing the spot on the temple where his palm-strike hit. _

"_KP," he said, "I want to love you for the rest of my life…and the next five lifetimes…and the next six…seven…eight…"_

_Kim wearily opened her eyes again. Her body was unable to move, and her head was still situated on the side of the cannon._

"…_**nine…TEN!!!"**__ screamed the director._

"_KP…It's going to be ok!" Ron said as he began to use his healing powers on Kim's injuries._

"_You and Sensei both told me that already. He was the one who told you to stop your palm-strike when I hit my head on the cannon."_

"_Kim, I __**didn't**__ give you a palm-strike! The explosion threw me into the water. I barely got back on board by the time the director reached 'nine'!"_

"_Let's go, __**Partner!!**__" Kim prodded. _

"**...and choices were made…**

_PHIL: "__**ONE,**__ you can __save__ Bugs by putting him __**back**__ onto your team…_

"_**TWO,**__ you can continue the race on your own, as a 'one-person' team. Since you have only performed three officially-counted 'Road Block' tasks, you could __**still**__ potentially win the race and take home $500,000—half a team, half a prize…_

"_**THREE,**__ you can simply walk away from the race…to sweeten the deal, you would receive one of __**every**__ 'leg victory' prize we have awarded so far…We would also add enough cash to bump the total package value up to an even __**$100,000!!**_

"_So Elmer, what will it be…flying solo, being 'marked for elimination', or walking away?"_

_ELMER: "Wow…Dis is vewy, vewy tough! (Sighs) Awwight, I pick the pwizes. Good wuck, evewybody!"_

"**One team faced a major catastrophe…**

_PHIL (shocked when he hears rumbling in the distance): "Oh, no… (rumbling continues as he yells into his communication earpiece)…Trouble at the mine…MOVE IT!"_

…_At that moment, the local emergency response center received at least thirty calls for immediate help. Almost all of the calls were the same…three people were trapped in a massive collapse of the Cullinan Diamond Mine. _

"…**causing practically the whole world to stand still…**

…_Rescue workers, geologists, seismologists, earth-moving equipment operators, and mine officials responded quickly to the scene…_

…_Along the farm's outer perimeter, thousands of people gathered for an impromptu vigil. First, it was just the 'Ronnies'; then the 'Men in Jumpsuits' and the other competitors joined the group. Soon, some local residents began to gather with this crowd as well…_

…_During one of the conversations with his foreman, the spotter accidentally mentioned the name of one of the other trapped victims just before passing out. This brought forth an onslaught of virtually every media outlet in the world—from the New York Times to the Central Oregon Senior Times, and everything in between…_

"…**and once again believe in miracles…**

…_The crowd heard more rumbles coming from the mine. This made their hearts sink further. Soon after that, a swirling gust shoved the rescue workers and paramedics at least 500 feet away from the mine entrance. They would be grateful for that unexplained whirlwind a moment later, as…_

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**_

…_rock, dirt, iron framing and various pieces of equipment nearly covered the entire cleared distance, the worst of the debris stopping nearly at their feet…_

…_Not a word was spoken as a glow resembling Team Possible flew to their marked car. The glow disappeared as they opened a yellow envelope, entered the car, started the engine, and sped away faster than any police radar could detect…_

"**Kim's paranoia was justified in Tokyo…**

…_Kim finally caught her breath and looked around the room to realize…Ron was missing!_

_She cried out his name as loud as she could as she frantically tried to search the karaoke juice bar. The building was so crammed with people, she could barely move more than three feet in any direction._

…_Just then, the room went completely dark…_

…_A rolling fog hit the stage as it began to flicker alternating blue and green lights. A menacing chord pulsed through the speakers. A voice soon boomed over the chord. With each passing statement, the chord slowly went up in range…_

"_**Ladies and gentlemen…After his appearance on 'American Starmaker'…his 'hip-hop' blockbuster ascended American charts. Soon, he enchanted Europe…swept South America…assaulted Africa…and invaded India. Now, he's here to tackle Tokyo…and make his world-wide conquest complete!"**_

…_At this, Kim saw a dark figure rising from the fog. She quickly assumed her 'Full Mission Mode' fighting stance, thinking the dark figure knew where Ron was being held…_

"…**then discovered yet another of her partner's 'hidden talents'…**

"_**Give it up for…Yamanouchi Music's very own…STOPPABLE-SAN!!!!!"**_

_Kim stood in total shock as Ron stepped out from the fog wearing a blue kimono with a green belt. The instant he was recognized by the pressing crowd, the noise level of applause rose to well over the 150 decibels needed to complete the task._

_Along with the clue envelope, Kim found a white envelope sealed with a sticker of a green lotus bloom on a blue background. It was printed on the stationery of…_

_**YAMANOUCHI MUSIC**_

_**Tokyo—Los Angeles—Nashville—Middleton**_

"_Miss Possible,_

"_I can now reveal the full details of the project developed by Stoppable-san, his father, and myself…_

"…_While Stoppable-san scored recent victories over Monkey Fist, they came at a high cost. Our temple and sleeping quarters required major repairs after those battles. Walls needed replacement, ceilings needed repair, and support beams needed reinforcement._

"…_Given the success of Stoppable-san's 'Naked Mole Rap' performance on 'American Starmaker', he hoped signing with our label could help finance the rebuilding process._

"…_His creativity also inspired a wildly-successful launch of merchandise carrying our blue-and-green lotus logo. He based the color scheme on his blue glowing aura, along with my own green eminence…_

"…_He and his father signed an agreement with Yamanouchi Music soon after the telecast. It called for the Yamanouchi School to receive the majority of the royalties, while the rest would be held in trust until Stoppable-san's graduation from Middleton High School…_

"…_Most of that trust has been allocated for Stoppable-san's college education. However, he did request a small portion be set aside for a potential celebration just before entering college…_

"…_Not even the prophecies could have predicted the sweeping success of Stoppable-san's endeavors. 'Naked Mole Rap' alone has provided more than enough funds to completely rebuild our school…_

"…_This success, however, has come with its own price. Many of our worldwide graduates have had to provide security assistance to prevent crazed fans known as 'Ronnies' from interfering with your team's endeavors during this competition…_

"…_Although I have taught Stoppable-san much, I have also learned much from him—and now you. If he seeks your involvement in his next project, whatever that may be, rest assured I will not be foolish enough to stand in the way again!_

"_Honorably yours,_

_Sensei"_

"**At the last 'Pit Stop', Robin & Starfire's quest came to a heartbreaking end…**

_PHIL: "Robin & Starfire…you are the second team to arrive. However, (showing footage from three camera spheres) you clearly failed one of the requirements of the 'Rewind' clue. You did not properly place your pink wall tag into your backpack. Because of this error, you have been assessed a one-hour penalty…I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."_

"**Nine**** teams gone…**_**two**_** teams left! **_**WHO **_**will cross the finish line and win the One MILLION Dollars??? **

_RON: "We are__** in**__ it…"_

_KIM: "…to __**win**__ it!"_

_Scooby put up his paws in a fighting stance and shouted, "R-R-R-R-R-RET'S GET READY TO __**R-U-M-M-M-M-B-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-E!!!!**__"_

"…**Find out **_**NEXT**_**!"**

""""""""""

**_'Amazing Race' opening theme..._**

_(A gentleman hunter, in full gear, is pointing a shotgun at a large gray rabbit, whose upper-half is just above the ground. The hunter has a look of sheer rage on his face, while the rabbit looks as if he is begging to be spared. They both turn to the camera and sweetly smile.)_

**BUGS & ELMER...**

_(A little girl is at her psychiatry booth, with a round-headed boy about to place yet another nickel into her cup for advice. They stop their transaction, turn to the camera, and smile.)_

**CHARLIE & LUCY...**

_(A robot and his red-headed friend are seen from behind their couch as they watch "All My Circuits". They turn around to face the camera. The friend is smiling and the robot glaring while 'flipping the bird'.)_

**BENDER & FRY...**

_(A determined auburn-haired cheerleader is fighting an off-camera foe to her right. Only the foe's black-gloved, green-glowing hand and leg dressed in a form-fitting green material are shown. The blue-clad lower half of a foe is seen as he is flying upward off-camera after a punch from a blonde teen-aged boy. Right after that punch, the boy's pants fall down. The fighters freeze their poses and turn their smiling faces to the camera.)_

**KIM & RON...**

_(A skinny, unshaven man and his large brown dog are running away from yet another mummy. They stop in mid-stride and smile for the camera.)_

**SHAGGY & SCOOBY...**

_(Pictures of exotic locations, faded, flash behind a white field with bold black letters in the foreground, stating there are...)_

_**11 TEAMS OF 2**_

_(A fat orange tabby is about to kick his favorite beagle off the table again. Just before the cat's foot makes contact, the cat and dog smile for the camera.)_

**GARFIELD & ODIE...**

_(The sun starts shining. The camera pans down to the ground. A moose pops up from the ground and pulls a squirrel up with him. They turn to the camera and smile.)_

**BULLWINKLE & ROCKY...**

_(A raven-haired, masked teen slings a customized "throwing star" toward a large foe—which is initially blocking the camera's view of he and his orange-haired flying partner. At the same time, the partner shoots a green disk toward the foe. The foe dodges both of these attacks, and both items simultaneously hit the camera. After the explosive meeting of weapons and camera lens, the screen is smoking around the edges and cracked in a couple of places. The team sheepishly smiles at what's left of the camera.)_

**ROBIN & STARFIRE...**

_(A football-headed kid with a sweater tied around his waist walks up to an African-American preteen with a "fade" haircut twice as large as his head. After performing an intricate "secret handshake", they turn and smile for the camera.)_

**ARNOLD & GERALD...**

_(A white dog and a baby are playing chess. The baby distracts the dog long enough to switch some of the pieces on the board. After the dog discovers the cheating, he begins to lunge at the baby, ready for a full-fledged fight. With the dog still in the air, they freeze in their poses, turn to the camera, and smile.)_

**BRIAN & STEWIE...**

_(With sheer anger in his eyes, a jaundiced, fat slob is choking his similarly-hued son. They stop in mid-grasp, turn their heads, and smile for the camera.)_

**BART & HOMER...**

_(Shots of exotic locations around the world start to become wrapped around a turning, emerald-hued, Mercator projection map of the world, followed by the yellow-lettered logo of...)_

"_**THE AMAZING RACE"!!!**_

""""""""""

_**So The Reality: 'Amazing Race'—Tokyo (Leg #8—FINAL LEG)**_

(Off-screen of Phil): **"This is Tokyo, Japan, the 'Pearl of the Orient'. In the heart of this international hot-spot stands the Imperial Palace, home to Japanese royalty for centuries. Similar to the British aristocracy, they hold very little actual power in running governmental affairs. However, the worldwide media is fascinated with every move of the royal family.**

"**While the palace buildings and inner gardens are not usually open to the public, the Imperial East Gardens adjacent to the palace served as the seventh 'Pit Stop' in a race around the world.**

"**Normally after 'checking in' at the 'Pit Stop', teams stayed for a mandatory rest period to recharge interact with the other teams. However, there are only two teams left—and they do not necessarily feel like interacting with each other right now.**

"**Maybe they will interact with our camera spheres as each team is asked one important question…"**

""""""""""

"_**If your team wins the million dollars, what would you do with it?"**_

_SHAGGY (during a 'Pit Stop' interview): "What would we do with the million dollars? I dunno about Scoob, but I intend to move to a tropical island, put up a little shack, enjoy the fun and food, and never see another monster again as long as I live!"_

_SCOOBY: "Reah! Rorks for me!"_

""""""""""

"_**If your team wins the million dollars, what would you do with it?"**_

_KIM (pondering the question during another 'Pit Stop' interview): "Let's see…Maybe I could help Mom & Dad with settling those lawsuits after the 'Tweebs' used their strings of 150-megawatt bulbs last Christmas."_

_RON (questioning Kim): "Ah, Kim…Don't you mean 150-__**watt**__ bulbs?"_

_KIM (head in her hands): "I wish I did, Ron. I __**really**__ wish I did!!" (Looks back up to Ron) "What about you?"_

_RON (wearing a goofy grin): "Who knows? I might get some more bling-bling…a solid gold food bowl for Rufus…maybe my own Bueno Nacho stand. You know…nothing fancy!"_

_KIM (scolding): __**"RON!!!"**_

_RON (laughing loudly): "Just kidding, KP. You, Dad and Sensei are doing a great job of keeping me well-grounded enough." (Hugs Kim) "I won't make __**that**__ kind of mistake again._

"_Actually, with the success of 'Naked Mole Rap' and the Yamanouchi line of products, I'm pretty much set for life cash-wise. No matter where __**you**__ go for college, I can study with culinary masters and expand __**my**__ horizons, too._

"_As far as my half of the million…I'd put a hundred-grand in an account for Hana, and donate the rest to the DRF. What do you think?"_

_KIM (smiling now): "That's a great idea!"_

_RON (Squarely facing camera, looking serious): "Folks, the Diablo robots caused a massive disaster on a global scale. Not only did they level many office buildings world-wide, they left tens of millions of families homeless—with no hope or means to rebuild their houses or their lives."_

_KIM: "Some of these major cities have lost vital parts of their infrastructure, such as roads, schools, and playgrounds. Other smaller communities have lost such basic necessities as sewers, electricity, and even running water!"_

_RON: "That's why __**we**__ support the __**Diablo Relief Fund.**__ A combined effort of sixty-three of the world's greatest charities, the DRF provides food, shelter, and hope for many who would otherwise have nowhere else to turn."_

_KIM: "__**You**__ can help, too. Frugal Lucre may be a cut-rate villain, but he is right about one thing. If every person in this world of over six billion souls gave five dollars—__**just five dollars**__—we would generate over thirty __billion__ dollars to help this worthy cause." _

_RON: "__**Thirty BILLION dollars!!**__ That could bring __**real**__ relief in a whole lot of cities in a whole lot of countries all around the world!"_

_KIM: "To support to the Diablo Relief Fund, just call toll-free at 1-855-4-THE-DRF…that's 1-855-4-THE-DRF…or check out __**our**__ website to find the DRF affiliate nearest you."_

_RON: "One person can't do this alone."_

_KIM: "Two people can't do this alone—even us!"_

_RON: "But with __**all**__ of us together…"_

_RON & KIM (together): __**"We can do anything!!!"**_

…Just after the cameras left their faces, a voice shouted from the other end of the rest area…

"Like, Jinx!! You both owe me a soda, man!"

…A rocket launcher couldn't have hurled two bottles of soda faster than Kim & Ron slung their bottles at Shaggy's head!!

""""""""""

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Shaggy & Scooby arrived at 3:42 pm. They will depart at…**

_**3:42 AM—Day 13**_

SHAGGY (reading clue): "Fly yourselves to…_**Las Vegas!!**_ Hey, Scoob, We're going back to the States!!" (Both howl in excitement)

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Both teams must now fly from Tokyo to Las Vegas, Nevada. Upon arrival, they must travel by marked cars… (Guns drawn on him)…Hey, hey, fellas…I said 'marked **_**cars**_**', NOT '**_**cards**_**'!!! (Guns lowered)…I repeat, they must travel by marked **_**cars**_** to the Horse Saddle Casino.**

"**Once they reach the Grand Ballroom, they will receive their next clue."**

SHAGGY (finishing clue): "What? 'Teams will receive no money now, but that may change.' Is 'Writer Boy' at it _**again??**_"

…Just as Shaggy and Scooby left the 'Pit Stop', Phil approached Team Possible with a glum look on his face.

"Kim & Ron," he began, "We received some information about a rules violation at the karaoke juice bar. You received a letter from a man named…'Sensei', I believe he was. This is a clear violation of our ban on communication from outside sources.

"We have accommodated your team's special circumstances on more than one occasion:

"With South African President DeKashier, we allowed his letter because of your display of heroism—not to mention the creation of an international incident if we refused!

"With the Popsi delivery, we made sure the sound was muted to prevent any message from your hometown being sent back to you.

"With the enforcement of this violation's penalty, I have some bad news and some good news…

"First the bad news…Given the minor nature of the violation, and the fact it did not influence the performance of your task, you have been assessed a thirty-minute penalty.

"Now for the 'silver lining'…Since you 'checked-in' less than thirty minutes after Robin & Starfire's arrival, your thirty-minute penalty expired before their one-hour 'task failure' penalty did. Therefore, you are still in the race.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Shaggy & Scooby…A million dollars is well within your grasp! I wish you two the best of luck."

""""""""""

_**4:17 AM**_

…At most cities world-wide, the terminal may have been closed or no flights would take off during the wee hours of the morning. For generations, Tokyo and Las Vegas have served as two glaring exceptions to the rule.

Once they arrived at the airport, Shaggy & Scooby still had to face a tough choice in selecting their flight out of Tokyo. If they took the 5:05 am flight, they would probably leave before Kim & Ron could catch them. However, it only had a 'transfer window' of only fifteen minutes in Vancouver. That was not a lot of time to get from one gate to another.

If Mystery, Inc. missed this transfer, the next one from Vancouver to Las Vegas would probably be the one used by Kim & Ron, completely erasing their lead. If they _made_ the transfer, they could widen their lead over Team Possible by nearly another hour.

They had to consider their options carefully, but quickly. If they were going to catch this plane, they only had about ten minutes to board it. After a moment of discussion, they decided to take the flight. It seemed only fitting they were taking a gamble on a flight to Las Vegas…

""""""""""

Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Kim & Ron arrived at 4:03 pm. However, they suffered a thirty-minute penalty for receiving an outside communication. Thus, they will depart at…**

_**4:33 AM**_

RON (after reading the clue): _**"**__**BOO**__**-Yeah!! Vegas, baby, VEGAS!!!"**_

KIM (worried): "Are you _sure_ you're ok, Ron?"

RON (with a sheepish grin): "Sorry, KP. I've always wanted to say that!"

KIM (smiling, but rolling her eyes a bit): "_Riiiiight_. Let's go, Naco Slim!"

""""""""""

_**5:06 AM**_

…Just as Shaggy predicted, his flight with Scooby took off just minutes before Kim & Ron arrived at the airport. They smiled and waved at Team Possible as the plane soared past the terminal.

Unfortunately, Shaggy's worst fear came true. A Corning 848 from Hong Kong developed landing gear issues just before landing at Vancouver International Airport. While nobody was seriously injured, the incident caused one of the main incoming runways to be closed for several hours.

This delayed all incoming 'east-west' flights. It forced the control tower to put the incoming flight from Tokyo into a holding pattern and divert it to a secondary runway.

The entire delay was twenty minutes—not really a long time by most North American airport standards. It did not, however, affect departing 'north-south' flights, as they used another runway. This left Mystery, Inc. stranded in Vancouver until the next flight to Las Vegas…

""""""""""

…Kim & Ron arrived at the airport just in time to watch Scooby and Shaggy's flight pass the terminal. It did indeed take another hour for the next flight to take off for Las Vegas. The extra wait gave Kim time to reflect on two bits of information that seemed to conflict one another.

First, there was that conversation in the Mumbai airport while catching their flight to Tokyo:

_Ron's smile then turned to a look of concern. "Are you're alright, Kim? I mean, my healing ability __**should**__ have taken care of your injuries in the fight, but are you sure you're ok 'upstairs'?"_

_Kim gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course I'm ok," she said. "I really did talk to Sensei on the pirate ship. He told me he set up some sort of a project with you, and to trust you to tell me all about it 'when the time is right'!_

"_Although he didn't give many details, he __**did**__ say it was the cause of all those 'Ronnies' chasing us."_

_Kim turned to Ron and narrowed her eyes. "I still don't know the sitch with the 'MiJs', though."_

_Ron's face became blank as he held her hands in his. "To be honest, KP," he said, "Your guess is a good as mine." The look in his eyes even convinced Kim's little skeptic voice he was telling the truth._

This was in direct conflict with the letter she received from Sensei. She took it out of her backpack and read it again to make sure of the exact phrasing of Sensei's statement:

"…_Stoppable-san thought the jumpsuits would better conceal our school's true identity should any graduate be caught. He figured a private security firm would be a more believable cover for this kind of mission than an army of secret ninjas…"_

'These statements can't both be true, can they?' Kim thought. She knew she had to confront Ron about this. Her opportunity came just after they boarded their flight.

"Ron," she asked, "how could you not know about the 'MiJs' if you were the one who picked out their uniforms?" She indicated that paragraph in the letter when she showed the letter to him again.

"KP," Ron began, "Sensei told me he wanted to use some graduates to keep the 'Ronnies' away form us. I thought it wasn't really necessary.

"So I said, 'Oh _**sure**_, Sensei. Ninjas in black outfits wouldn't be _**obvious**_ enough. Why don't you just dress them up like some little blue-and-green rent-a-cops or…?"

As a realization swept across his face, Kim sighed and groaned, "**Why** does this _**not**_ surprise me?"

"Oh, _**man!**_" Ron whined. "I knew he was mad at my disrespecting him, but I thought Sensei was a man of _wisdom_, a man of _learning_ and _**intellect**_. I thought for _**sure**_ he would have had more sense than the Senors did when I spouted that stuff about the lasers, the speedboat, and the Spinning Tops of Doom!"

Kim turned back over to him and pleaded, "Ron, you've got to watch what you say in a sitch like that. You have to think things out before you just go spouting off the first thing that comes to your head.

"You put a lot of thought into what you said at the anniversary party, right? Look how wonderful that turned out." Kim's face turned into a sly grin at that moment.

Ron locked his eyes onto hers. "You have got to admit though, Kim, I came through when I pulled you out of the mine without thinking."

"Fair enough," Kim countered, "but that was action. You've _still_ got to find a way to control that mouth of yours!"

Ron began to smile warmly. "I know one way," he said.

Just as he was about to press his lips to hers, the loudspeaker announced the first call for their flight. As they boarded the plane, Ron used his photographic memory take a good look at Kim's hands…

""""""""""

…The delay caused by the Corning 848 was cleared away and flights resumed their normal schedule by the time Kim & Ron arrived in Vancouver. They discovered their transfer flight would reunite them with Scooby & Shaggy. This gave Team Possible another shot of hope in their quest for victory...

""""""""""

_**3:41 AM—Still Day 13 (International Date Line crossed)**_

…Both teams reached the Grand Ballroom of the Horse Saddle Hotel & Casino at roughly the same time. The ballroom seemed to be divided into two portions. Canvas tarps covered most of the surface area of the walls and the divider.

The only wall clock in the entire building was hung at eye level next to the ballroom's main entrance. Next to it stood three clue boxes. The boxes were marked "First Clue", "Second Clue", and one that excited both teams…

"_**FINAL CLUE**__**"!!**_

Shaggy and Kim tore open their respective clue envelopes from the "First Clue" box…

SHAGGY: "…'Detour'…"

KIM: "…Who or Where?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"A 'Detour' is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this 'Detour', teams must choose between 'Who' or 'Where'…**

"**In 'Who', teams must find a stack of cards with the names of all nine eliminated teams. After finding the correct stack, they must place the teams in the order they were eliminated….**

"**Once the team gets the list in the right order, they will be instructed by members of the casino staff to go back out and get their next clue…**

"**Since three teams were eliminated at the first 'Pit Stop', they can be listed in any order among the first three eliminated.**

"**In 'Where', teams must find a stack of cards with flags depicting the countries where each 'Pit Stop' took place. After finding the right stack, they must place the flags in the correct order of the 'Pit Stop' countries along the race…**

"**Once the team gets the list in the right order, they will be instructed by members of the casino staff to go back out and get their next clue…**

"**Since we have yet to reach any 'Pit Stop' here in Las Vegas, the United States flag is only included once."**

SHAGGY: "Like, I say we try for the names, Scoob."

KIM: "Let's try the flags, Ron. I've got a plan for this."

""""""""""

…Shaggy & Scooby quickly found the stack of name cards. Shaggy had a habit of crossing their names off a piece of paper one by one as they dropped from the race. By using this paper, they finished their card list in a matter of minutes…

…Kim's plan was fairly decent as well. She kept all their clues in the order in which they were received. It was just a matter of placing the right flag with the right country name. They may have taken just a few minutes longer than Shaggy, but they were not too far behind…

""""""""""

_**3:53 AM**_

…When Shaggy opened the envelope, he discovered a tan brochure marked…

SHAGGY: "…'Pause'??"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"Yep. 'Writer Boy' has one more trick up his sleeve. Since we have had a 'Fast Forward' and a 'Rewind', it seems only fitting we complete the whole 'tape player' theme with 'Pause'…**

"**Each team must 'Pause' two hours before opening their next clue. It's a simple as that—no tasks, no gimmicks, just wait two hours before opening the next clue…**

"**Teams can go anywhere they want and do whatever they want, within the confines of the law. This means the casino floor is off limits to pets and those under the age of 21…**

"**Once the two hours are over, teams can open their clue from the 'Final Clue' box."**

…Shaggy turned to Scooby with an eager look on his face.

"Like, we can't go to the casino," he sang out, "but I know _one_ place that's calling our _name!_"

"Ruffet?" Scooby asked excitedly.

"You got it, Scoob! Let's get our serious grub on!"

""""""""""

_**3:57 AM**_

…Since Kim & Ron finished their task a few minutes after Shaggy & Scooby, they did not see the Mystery, Inc. duo make a bee-line for the '98 Cent All-You-Can-Eat Extravaganza'.

Ron thought it would be the perfect time to tell Kim about something he saw as they first entered the hotel.

"KP," he began, "do you realize what's in this building?"

Kim turned to Ron with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, "but I think the hippie and the hound have just about wiped out the buffet by now."

"No, no, NO, Kim!" Ron said as he pulled out most of the remaining cash from the large envelope in his backpack. "This hotel has the only 24-hour Club Banana in the world!"

"Retail therapy?" Kim squealed as she hugged Ron tightly. "I _**love**_ it!"

After they entered the all-night Club Banana, Kim took the cash Ron offered and headed straight for the apparel section.

Ron, however, had another plan. He took the small velvet pouch and the remaining cash from the large envelope and headed for the only other nearby store open at this hour…

…While the teams were away from the ballroom, the tarps were removed and two large green tables with chairs were strategically placed on that side of the ballroom…

…Even more noise was being made on the other side of the partition. Bleachers were being set up, along with plasma monitors and a huge rug emblazoned with the 'Amazing Race' logo….

""""""""""

_**5:45 AM**_

…Shaggy & Scooby came back to the ballroom entrance with full bellies and cocky attitudes. With a boat-load of confidence, Shaggy snatched an envelope from the 'Final Clue' box and ripped it open…

SHAGGY: "…'Road Block'…Who has a winning poker face?"

(Off-screen voice of Phil): **"A**** 'Road Block' is a task only one team member may perform…and **_**no**_** team member can perform more than 6 'Road Block' tasks during the course of the race. The 'Relay' in Argentina counted as a 'Road Block' for each team member. When the teams were 'Shattered' in the last leg, that 'Road Block' did not count toward his/her/its 'Road Block' total.**

"**In **_**this**_** 'Road Block', one team member must play a 'heads-up' charity game of 'No-Limit Texas Hold 'Em Poker' against a professional player...**

"…**Because it is a charity game (with all proceeds to benefit the Diablo Relief Fund), **_**and**_** because it is not being played on the main casino floor, this game is allowed under the regulations of the Nevada Gaming Board…**

"…**Standard Texas Hold 'Em rules apply. After both players put in forced bets known as 'blinds', two cards are dealt to each player face down. At that time, a round of betting usually occurs…**

"…**Three 'community' cards, known as the 'Flop', are then turned face-up. Another round of betting is triggered…**

"…**One more card, known as the 'Turn' or 'Fourth Street', is turned face-up, followed by yet another round of betting…**

"…**A final card, known as the 'River' of 'Fifth Street', is turned face-up, generating one last round of betting…**

"…**Once the betting is finished here, all face-down cards are revealed. The player with the best five-card combination of their own cards and the five 'community' cards wins the hand…**

"…**With 'No-Limit' Texas Hold 'Em, any player can risk all of his or her chips at any given time in the hand…**

"…**If the team member loses all his or her chips, that team member will receive one more chance to win before being assessed a one-hour 'task failure' penalty…**

"…**If a team member wins all of the poker pro's chips, they can join their teammate at the doorway to the other side of the partition. At that time, they will open the door, run across the 'Finish Line', and **_**win One MILLION Dollars!!**_**"**

…Shaggy turned to Scooby with a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Scoob," he began, "you are our only hope. You know I can't hide emotions well. I also remember your posing for that picture with your buddies from the kennel. I mean, you gotta know how to play this game, right?"

"Right!" Scooby snapped. He gave Shaggy a crisp salute before entering the ballroom…

…A camera sphere kept Scooby in the same frame as the clock as the Great Dane entered the ballroom. It sent a signal to the main control room just on the other side of the partition…

""""""""""

_**5:57 AM**_

…Kim was bundled down with several "Club Banana-Vegas" bags in each arm. Ron was very careful to check the time before opening the clue envelope.

After reading the clue, Ron gave Kim a quick kiss and began to walk into the ballroom. He turned around to face her once more.

Ron said, "I said I would find a way to make it up to you for that 'Dr. Phil' line in Omaha. _**Now**_ is my time. I will _**not**_ fail you!"

This left Kim downright flabbergasted and speechless. _'He __really__ thinks he still needs to do __**more?**__'_ she thought. _'He's already won the wager, made culinary history, threw a wonderful anniversary party, and __**saved my life!**__ What __**more**__ does he think I want from him?'_

Before Kim could try to stop him, Ron was already at his table, taking the $10,000 stack of chips for the game…

""""""""""

…The signal from the camera sphere triggered a team of staff members to review numerous tapes while the competitors tackled their last 'Road Block'…

""""""""""

…Scooby took an early chip lead on his professional, Annie Doyle. Annie then used a 'full house' to retake the chip lead. After a few more hands Scooby used a 'two-pair' of kings and nines to finish off Annie…

…Ron took his first two cards just after Scooby initially took the chip lead at his table. After he saw his cards, he made a conservative bet. That's when Ron began to nervously rub his face vigorously.

His opponent, Daniel Ivey, saw Ron's display and matched the bet.

"You **_do_** know the tell-tale signs of a bluff," Daniel sneered. "_**Right**_, kid?"

The dealer turned up a 'flop' containing the ace of diamonds, the five of diamonds, and the ace of clubs. Daniel started the betting this time, while he continued his thoughts on bluffing.

"When a person is bluffing," Daniel said, "he rubs his face a lot…"

…Ron began to wheeze and pant like a chronic asthma patient after he 'called' Daniel's bet. The king of diamonds was revealed as the 'turn'……

"…his breathing becomes shallow and wheezing…"

…Daniel bet over half his chips at this moment. Ron 'called' Daniel's bet and kept looking around the room…

"…and he doesn't look his opponent in the eye!"

…The jack of spades was shown as the 'river' card. Daniel, with the queen and ten of diamonds, pushed in all of his chips. He was confident his diamond flush could 'bust' his blond rookie opponent in short order. As expected, Ron threw in all his chips as well.

What Daniel did not expect was when Ron stopped all motion and wheezing. Ron proceeded to give Daniel a cold, steely glare as he showed his cards—the ace of hearts and the ace of spades!!

…Ron revealed his four aces as Scooby and Shaggy ran through the doorway to the other half of the ballroom…

""""""""""

_**6:29 AM**_

…The nine eliminated teams filled the small bleachers set up in this half of the ballroom. Special Agent Murphy Alexander made sure Bender & Fry were in heavy irons to watch as…

…the Mystery, Inc. team crossed the 'Finish Line' just seconds before Kim & Ron.

Phil beamed a triumphant smile as he rattled off the travel litany:

"Five continents…eight countries…almost fourteen days…and over 17,000 miles later…it came down to mere seconds!!

"Shaggy & Scooby, you are the official…"

**_"FOUL!"_**

_**---**_

**_"FOUL!"_**

_**---**_

**_"FOUL!"_**

_**---**_

**_"FOUL!"_**

…screamed a chubby man in his late thirties as he ran to the 'Finish Line'. Phil gave the man a laser-beam scowl.

"_**Writer Boy, this had **__**better**__** be good!!!!**_" Phil roared.

Once Thad Marster, aka 'Writer Boy', caught his breath, he called up two camera spheres to project their tape playbacks on the unused wall of the ballroom. One showed Shaggy opening the 'Pause' clue at 3:53 am. The other camera sphere showed Shaggy ripping open the 'Road Block' clue at 5:45 am.

"Freeze both tapes right there," Thad demanded. He then began to point to the times displayed on each tape.

Thad continued, "The 'Pause' clue specifically called for the teams to pause for two full hours! Shaggy broke the rules by opening his 'Road Block' clue early.

"Phil, you have had the pleasure of saying this line the last twelve times. Now, it's _**my**_ turn…

"_**Kim & Ron, **__**YOU**__** are the official winners of 'The Amazing Race'!!!"**_

Balloons, streamers, and confetti fell from the ceiling. Ron and Kim embraced and gave each other a kiss that lasted a full minute. Fireworks began to go off—literally—as beams of blue light shot in all directions around them.

""""""""""

Once the cheers, applause, and the light finally began to fade, Phil tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Hey, Ron-man!"

"Yeah, Phil?"

"You said you had one other item to discuss?"

"Yeah, I do. So?"

"The cameras are beaming the signal to Middleton as we speak."

"Oh…he-he...right!" Ron sheepishly said as he lowered Kim onto the end of the front bleacher…

…True to Phil's word, Wade Load was able to patch the camera feeds to both the Possible and Stoppable houses via satellite. All three families, including Wade's, were gathered around their television sets to hear what Ron had to say next…

…After Ron was sure Kim was securely on the bleacher, he sat down beside her. He gazed into her eyes, took a deep breath, and made the speech of a lifetime…

"Kim," Ron began, "when we started this race, I wanted to prove to you I was worthy of being an equal partner in our missions. As we went from country to country, I think I have proven myself time and again.

"KP, I am willing to walk through fire…to leap from the highest waterfall…to face Death itself for you. That mine disaster _**proved**_ I'm not just spewing out empty words on that last part!"

…At this point, he pulled out the velvet pouch from his pocket…

"Along with the generous cash gift, President DeKashier included this little velvet pouch." He showed the pouch to Kim as he began a series of questions.

"Remember when I gazed at your hands as we left Tokyo?"

Kim was still a bit dazed from the kiss, but she did manage to emit a weak "Yes" from her mouth.

"Do you also remember Sensei's letter, where he mentioned my wish to involve you in my next big project?"

"Uh-huh," Kim said, slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings with each passing moment.

"Do you recall it also mentioned a potential celebration just before we began college?"

"Of course I do," Kim said. She was unsure where this line of questioning was headed.

"And you know when I sent you to Club Banana just a little while ago?"

Kim was getting just a little anxious. "Ron, please get to the point!" she begged.

"Well, I took that time and the memory of your hands to go to another shop two doors down. I wanted to make sure I got it right."

Kim was completely puzzled now. "Got _**what**_ right?"

Ron continued with his words, sensing the 'point-of-no-return' was at hand.

"KP, I _**did**_ win our wager in Mumbai, but now I feel it is no longer _**enough**_ to just be equal partners in fighting the bad guys. I want to be your equal partner through the greatest mission of all—our entire lives!"

At that moment, Ron kneeled down and pulled out of the pouch…a one-carat brilliant-cut diamond ring, sized perfectly to Kim's finger.

"_**Kimberly Anne Possible…**_

…_**with that celebration just before we begin our first year in college…**_

…_**will you marry me?"**_

Kim gasped at the beauty of the diamond and the whole presentation Ron planned. It was all she could do to look him straight in the eye and say…

"_No."_

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

…Not a sound was made in the entire ballroom…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

…The shock of the rejection kept Ron completely frozen in place...

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

…A few hundred miles away, the Possible, Stoppable, and Load families all had to pick up their jaws from the floor…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

…As long as that moment seemed to last, it actually endured only long enough for Kim to catch her breath and wipe away a tear…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"…_As much as I love you…"_

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"…_we'd have a better chance of a decent honeymoon if it was right after graduation from Middleton!"_

"_**OF **__**COURSE**__**, I'LL MARRY YOU!!!**__"_

A thunderous roar of applause was heard from both Las Vegas and Middleton as Ron and Kim embraced again. Thankfully, the ballroom had an extremely high ceiling, as they both floated at least ten feet into the air.

Blue and green light beams emanated from the couple as a familiar verse was reprised over the ballroom speakers…

_**Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams…come…true!**_

""""""""""

_**(END CREDITS)**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---CARTOONS**_

**All **_**'Kim Possible'**_** references---Disney**

All _'Bullwinkle'_ references---Bullwinkle Studios (Jay Ward Productions/Classic Media)

All _'Family Guy'_ references---Fuzzy Door Productions/Fox

All _'Futurama'_ references---30th Century Fox/Fox

All _'Garfield'_ references---PAWS, Inc./Universal Press Syndicate

All _'Hey, Arnold'_ references---Snee Oosh Productions/Nickelodeon Studios

All _'Looney Tunes'_ references---Warner Brothers

All _'Peanuts'_ references---Charles M. Schulz Estate/United Features Syndicate

All _'Scooby Doo'_ references---Hanna-Barberra/Warner Brothers

All _'Simpsons'_ references---Gracie Films/Fox

All _'Teen Titans'_ references---DC Comics/Warner Brothers

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---MUSIC**_

**_'Sirius'_**

Composed by Eric Woolfson & Alan Parsons for Arista Records

Originally performed by The Alan Parsons Project.

_**'Gonna Fly Now'**_

Composed by Bill Conti for MGM/United Artists

Originally performed by DeEtta Little & Nelson Pigford.

**_'Eye of the Tiger'_**

Composed by Jim Peterik & Frankie Sullivan for MGM/ United Artists

Originally performed by Survivor.

**_'When You Wish Upon a Star'_**

Composed by Leigh Harline & Ned Washington for Disney

Originally performed by Cliff Edwards as "Jiminy Cricket".

_**'Jaws—Main Theme'**_

Composed by John Williams for Universal Studios

Originally performed by the London Philharmonic Orchestra,

John Williams, conductor.

**_'Naked Mole Rap'_**

Composed by Adam Berry, Mark McCorkle, & Bob Schooley for Disney

Originally performed by Will Friedle & Nancy Cartwright

as "Ron Stoppable & Rufus, the Naked Mole Rat".

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---OTHER 'NON-ORIGINAL' WORKS**_

'_I __**am**__ Tiger Woods'_ line---Nike Golf

'_Ready to Rumble'_ line---Michael Buffer (Yes, he really did copyright that phrase!)

'_$188, seven bills'_ concept—US Dept. of Treasury ($1, $2, $5, $10, $20, $50, & $100)

All _'Cornhusker'_ references---University of Nebraska-Lincoln

All _'Rocky'_ (movie) references---MGM/United Artists

'_Shaggy'_, the rapper/R&B recording artist---real name Orville Richard Burrell

All _'Amazing Race'_ references---Amazing Race Productions/Jerry Bruckheimer Productions/Bertram van Munster

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---REVIEWS (AS OF 9/14/07)**_

Supreme Reviewer---_**Darkon Shadows**_ (9 reviews for 9 chapters)

First Assistant Supreme Reviewer---_**lxk**_ (6 reviews for 9 chapters)

Second Assistant Supreme Reviewer---_**DRIFTA**_ (4 for 9)

Third Assistant Supreme Reviewer---_**maxie2008**_ (3 for 9)

Honorable Thanks---_AlyssC01, DeucesWild, Thanos Farek Seid II, and snapbang _

(1 for 9 each)

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**CREATIVE CREDIT---ORIGINAL**_

'_Samurai Crunchbird'_

'_SCB'_

'_MMM Unity'_

'_So the Reality'_

'_Writer Boy'_

'_Thad Marster'_

'_Camera Spheres'_

'_Ronnies'_

'_Red-white-and-blue __**Wavy Cube**__ logo'_

'_AG-GO'_

'_S/P Alliance'_

'_NOW__ WITH 50 PERCENT MORE SHARKS!'_

'_Surf and Turf Eruption'_

_'98 Cent All-You-Can-Eat Extravaganza'_

'_Mantis Squad'_

'_Crane Squad'_

'_Cobra Squad'_

'_Dragon Squad'_

'_Orange __**Rebirth**__ brochure'_

'_Purple __**Swap & Payback**__ brochure'_

'_Brown __**Relay**__ brochure'_

'_Black __**Shattered**__ brochure'_

'_White __**Reunited**__ brochure'_

'_Pink __**Tag**__ wall and __**Rewind**__ brochure'_

'_Tan __**Pause**__ brochure'_

_All parody trademarks, character names, song titles and movie titles_

_**ALL**__** Copyright 2007 by Matthew Shrader **_

_**(Rights agent for Thad Marster, aka "The Samurai Crunchbird").**_

""""""""""

_**Author's ending notes:**_

**1) Once again, thank you for sticking with this story to the end. Not many new people will probably be reading it, with the upcoming avalanche of 'Graduation' knock-offs flooding the site.**

**2) The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the **_**constructive**_** feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, **_**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing—taking a triumphant bow,

The Samurai Crunchbird


End file.
